


The Warlord's Kitten

by Certeis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Behavior Modification, Catboys & Catgirls, Futa on Male, Futanari, Intersex, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Petplay, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, dickgirl, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certeis/pseuds/Certeis
Summary: Lin'qa is the first daughter of house Talla (no matter how much her family insists she's their son).  On a diplomatic mission to the city of Lek she catches the attention of Orcish kidnappers, and her first trip to Orcish territory ends up being... not her first choice.





	1. The Tenth Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So just in case people are confused, the main character is basically transgender except she's not on hormones since she doesn't have access to them. She/her is used for her throughout the narration because that's how she sees herself, although he/him is used occasionally in dialog by characters who are less convinced.

Lin’qa glowered at the city as their airship soared over the tops of the buildings on its way to the docks.  She stared gloomily at what was to be her new home. Lek, the city of gateways, where species and empires from multiple different planes of existence congregated, and argued about politics and trade deals.  Her mother had been assigned as a member of the Rakshasa embassy, and apparently she didn’t have any staff she trusted more than her own daughter. Lin’qa was positive that her father just wanted her out of the manor.

 

She wrinkled her nose.  The Astral Plane stank of soot, she hated it here.  She’d much rather have stayed at their family’s estate, or maybe even gone to the Prime Material plane.  The PriMat had some beautiful scenery, and the last time she’d had some food from there, it had been superb.

 

“Bigger than you thought, huh?” her mother came up behind her and placed her hand on Lin’qa’s shoulder, making her feline ears twitch in agitation.  She hated that reactive tick of hers. Made it so obvious when she was mad.

 

“I’m going to like it or I’m going to hate it. Stop thinking you can convince me to be fond of this place, mother,” she replied, squirming and twisting around until her mother’s hand came free from her shoulder.  She gave her mother a cross look that was just subtle enough to imply her mood without being openly mean.

 

“Stop being such a brat, son, we’re in the public eye now,” Her mother placed her hands on her hips.  “This isn’t home where people will overlook your eccentricities because you belong to a wealthy family.”

 

“Son…” she muttered darkly, averting her gaze and looking out over the city.  They weren’t even on the same plane of existence anymore, it wouldn’t have been hard for her mother to introduce her as her daughter, but no, she couldn’t even do that.  Most people thought that Rakshasa boys were girls at first glance, anyway.

 

“Lady Talvizsa, we’re docking soon, looks like the welcoming committee is already here to see you,” One of their attendants interrupted their conversation, oblivious to the tension in the air.

 

“This conversation is not over, Lin’qa,” her mother warned her, as she headed into the interior of the ship, leaving Lin’qa to watch the approach.  The city’s airship docks were huge, and people from all walks of life scuttled around, moving cargo and fixing equipment. Their dock was more of an open patch of stone with some walls around it for privacy, and pieces of equipment for maintenance.  The ship touched down with a thud. Lin’qa’s grasp on the handrail tightened to keep herself upright at the jolt. She’d ridden on airships before, she knew how to keep her footing. She watched her mother and the staff go out and meet the delegation, mostly humans with a few orcs and astral elves.  The humans were probably residents of Lek. Representatives from the two different human empires that had presence in Lek weren’t likely to come greet a Rakshasa noblewoman. Lin’qa sighed and decided she’d better head on after her mother. She’d be in hotter water than normal if a staff member had to be sent after her.

 

She caught up to her mother and the staff as the welcoming party dispersed.  Her gaze lingered briefly on the orc technicians. They were… big. Tall, and muscular, they were just so… PriMat.  So indicative of the entire plane, at least to her. These humans and Astral elves reminded her of home. They were all attuned to magic, intellectual, aristocratic.  The orcs were… quite the opposite. Her fleeting interest in them passed as soon as they passed out of sight, and she sighed and walked up beside her mother, who was chatting with an astral elf who looked terribly important.

 

“Your daughter is joining us at last, Lady Talvisza,” The man gave her a warm smile.

 

“My son.  This is Adjutant Hoss, he oversees Lek’s security.  Adjutant, this is my son, Lin’qa.” She corrected the man before Lin’qa could speak up and agree with him, and instead she scowled at her.

 

“Oh! Please, forgive the mistake, young lord.  We’re about to head off to the palace. We have a temporary space for you there while your family acquires land for an office here.  We’re thrilled to finally have representatives from the Unified Rakshasa Families, so you’re welcome to stay there indefinitely.”

 

Lin’qa toned the politician’s voice out as they started heading out through the streets of Lek towards the ‘palace.’  The astral elves that built Lek had called it the palace in an attempt to pretend they were more affluent than they really were.  To pretend that their only influence didn’t come from offering up the land the city was built on as a neutral ground for people and empires to meet.  Pretending that they would actually matter if they lost the good will of the empires that congregated here.

 

Lek itself was… interesting.  If Lin’qa had thought that the orcs at the docks were exotic, the streets were something else.  She saw people of every species that she’d ever heard of here, and even some she couldn’t possibly identify, although many of them were probably cross-breeds.  As they turned a corner, she gave a bit of a start at the sight of a hulking Horned Devil leaning against a wall and drinking something that steamed softly out of a large mug.  The massive, eight foot tall creature noticed her surprise, and chuckled softly at her, the laugh sending two small plumes of flame out of its nostrils.

 

“That’s Zhrek’ahalle.  He runs the bar down the street.  There are several Devils here in the city, they’re allowed to immigrate here, but there’s a very strict vetting process, nobody loyal to Mephistophiles gets in here, I assure you.”  Hoss laughed softly at Lin’qa, and her mom said something about wanting to see more about the process.

 

The Palace itself was astral elven architecture, a three-story pyramid-shaped building that looked like it was made out of blocks of architecture stacked upon each other in a disorganized pile, so unlike the towering spires and archways that her people liked to utilize.  The inside of the building made even less sense, with stairs and hallways in random nonsensical angles. They didn’t go up any stairs, and instead went through the ground level and back outside into a walled yard with a small manor just across from it that looked like it was made by humans.

 

“Go on inside and get everything set up.  I’m going to meet with the Adjutant in private.  Lin’qa, go ahead with the staff. Someone make him some food so that he’ll stop being so grumpy.” Her mother addressed the staff and pointedly ignored her.  Her ears twitched at her mother’s condescending comment. She was not a child, not anymore, her seventh celestial cycle had already come and gone ages ago.

 

Admittedly, the inside of the little manor wasn’t as squalid as she’d been dreading.  She took the second biggest room, knowing her mother would throw a fit if she presumed to take the master bedroom for herself.  But, even then, it was nice enough, well furnished with a little balcony that overlooked the city. She stepped out onto it and her gaze travelled across the city again.  She spotted the little pub that Hoss had pointed out, the one that the Devil supposedly ran. It looked closed right now, but her gaze lingered on it anyway. She could certainly go for a drink, it was only afternoon here but it would be late evening back on her home plane.  It was probably piss-cheap stuff, by the look of the place, but it would be exotic anyway so she probably wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

 

Almost as if on cue, the pubs magic lamps came on all over the storefront.  She hesitated briefly. Her mom might be real mad if she went out drinking at a bar so soon. One ran by a fiend no less.  That actually decided it for her. Pissing off her mom was a side benefit, not a deterrent.

 

She wasn't able to travel directly to the bar, rather she had to take a detour through the Palace, but her staff were too busy and none of the people in the Palace cared to stop her.

 

‘The Tenth Hell’ the sign read, as she neared. The building itself wasn't that big but the door was enormous and made out of a black iron. Probably to accommodate an eight foot tall proprietor.  Despite the doors’ imposing size, she pushed it open easily, some magic at work to allow smaller patrons like herself to enter without difficulty.

 

It was mostly empty inside, as to be expected of a drinking establishment in the early afternoon. Three humans and an orc sat at a table, talking quietly amongst themselves. The Horned Devil himself was behind the bar, and he gave her a curious look as she entered and approached the bar.

 

**_“Welcome to the Tenth Hell, young lady. When we passed in the street I'd thought I'd made a frightful impression upon you but I am pleasantly surprised to see that is not the case,”_ ** the Devil spoke softly but his voice seemed to reverberate through the room. He gave her a warm disarming smile that belied his frightful countenance.  She noticed that one of the Devil’s wings was missing, and the other looked crippled somehow, it twitched weakly every few seconds.

 

She returned the smile. It was nice to be addressed as ‘lady.’ Even if it wasn't coming from where she’d have liked.  “Lin’qa. House Talla. My mother is here representing the U.R.F.” she extended her hand towards him.

 

**_“Zhrek’ahalle. Formerly of the Blood Legion… just so that you don't hear it from anybody else,”_ ** he chuckled and offered her his hand, his pinky finger extended, the long curved talon pointing downward. She grabbed the talon carefully and shook, and then fished out her coin purse.

 

“Can I pay with these?” she asked, presenting a U.R.F. minted coin to him.

 

Zhrek’ahalle hmm’d softly to himself and took the coin from her.  **_“I don't know what these are worth, little cat. I wouldn't want to overcharge a diplomat’s daughter. Tell you what… for tonight I'll let you run a tab. You can get these exchanged and settle up another day.”_ ** He handed the coin back to her and she blinked in surprise. She'd hardly expected a literal fiend to be so amicable.

 

“I can be sure to do that. You have anything from the PriMat?” she asked, taking a seat on an oversized stool that had her feet dangling off it at an odd angle, and her tail sticking up behind her back.

 

**_“Lots. Surprise you?”_ ** He asked.

 

Lin’qa paced herself because she spent the entire afternoon and early evening getting piss-drunk.  For the most part, people just ignored her. At one point, this big burly orc came up and started hitting on her, trying to get her to go back to his house, but Zhrek’ahalle chased him off with a fiery snort, and then gave Lin’qa a wink and another ‘vodka.’

 

“So you’re gonna be running the cat delegation, then?” A surly looking dwarf woman asked her after she introduced herself.

 

“No… thash my mom… Talvizsa… I’m gonna be… sittin in on meetins… signing papers n stuff… It’s sush a waste of my talenns, I should be runnin the family not… stuck here…” She rambled on a bit.  It was mostly true and only a teensy bit overdramatic. She’d been sent here to get her to go away. To strip her of support - not that she had a lot of it back home anyway. Her dad was probably going to groom her little sister for her position, just in case she ‘fucked it up like she always did’.

 

“Oy.  Even lil Rakshasa kittens have their issues with their family I guess?” She chuckled, taking another swig of the dark bitter alcohol that Lin’qa had tried and hated.

 

“Lin’qa.  There are are, girl.  Your mother is furious.” She pivoted on her stool and turned to angrily face the newcomer.  She’d expected one of the family staff to be there to fetch her and bring her back, but instead it was an orc dressed in the Palace uniform, possibly a member of Hoss’ security retinue.  She was about to drunkenly cuss the orc out when he grabbed her and started dragging her out of the bar.

 

“Hey! Fucin…” She complained but soon they were outside, and two other orcs in similar uniforms were there, waiting for them.

 

“Got her, let’s get going before…”

 

The door burst open behind her, and a wave of heat washed over them.   **_“I don’t care who you are, you do not drag a young noblewoman out of my establishment without her per-”_ ** The horned Devil’s angry, booming voice was cut short by several twanging noises, and an angry roar. A sword of fire appeared in the Devil’s hand, lighting up the night sky as the beast roared and charged.  One of the orcs threw her to the side, where she bashed her head on something, and then everything went dark.

 

**

 

The first thing Lin’qa noticed, other than the horrible hangover, was the telltale rocking and swaying of an airship in flight.  She groaned and tried to sit up, only to find her wrists wouldn’t move as she wanted them to.

 

“She’s awake.  Told you I didn’t kill her.  You still have your senses, don’t you girl?” A rough voice asked, giving her a shake and then rolling her over onto her back.

 

“Water…” she croaked, her voice hoarse.  Worst hangover ever. Wait… what were they saying? That sounded important.  A waterskin found its way into her mouth, and she drank greedily, coughing and shaking her head after draining nearly half of it.  She realized immediately afterwards, that her wrists were bound. “What the fuck?” she asked, opening her eyes and looking around at what was mercifully a very dimly lit cabin.

 

“Told you.  She’s fine.” The voice asserted again.

 

“Damn well better be, that Devil took Zuuga’s head clean off, who knows how long your leg will take to heal, and we barely even got away at all.  If we headed back without a payday we’d be drifting dead with no money even to refuel and fly back out to Lek.”

 

“What the FUCK is going on? Where’s mother?” She asked angrily, raising herself to a kneeling position and taking proper stock of the room that was occupied by her and two orcs.

 

“I’m gonna go get Huza so he can inspect her,” the first orc spoke, ignoring her outburst, and the second one nodded at him as he limped out of the cabin.

 

“Name’s Go’a, little cat.  Professional kidnapper. We snatched you up and we’re gonna take you and sell you to one of the orcish warlords back on our home plane.  Maybe he’ll ransom you back to your family, maybe he’ll keep you. Don’t know, don’t care. You can stay relatively comfortable here on the ship if you behave.   Doesn’t do well for our negotiations if the merchandise is bruised and nearly starved to death. Plus, think of it this way, if the buyer pays more for you, they’re better incentivized to protect their investment.  We have an understanding, Kitten?” Go’a launched into a businesslike speech that was almost friendly, if it didn’t have the slightly threatening undertone to it.

 

Lin’qa glared at the orc, and reached for her magic.  As she did, she felt four bands of what seemed like metal around her limbs for the first time suddenly grow heavy and they became hot, almost burning to the touch.  The Magic didn’t come, and she growled in frustration.

 

“I said PROFESSIONAL kidnapper, little cat.  Try to cast magic all you want, it won’t work.  Our weapons are in a storage locker that we can’t access until we land, and tiny little thing you are, you’re not overpowering any of us, even if you get free.  You’re well and truly fucked, so don’t go and make life hard on yourself, yeah?” Go’a laughed, and there was a sort of perverse softness to his tone.

 

“I think… I’m… gonna puke…” Lin’qa murmured, feeling her stomach churn.

 

“Oh no, not in my cabin…!” Go’a bounded over, grabbing her and carrying her like an infant outside and down a flight of stairs to a bathroom.  Well, a rustbucket like this probably didn't even have a proper septic tank, just a pipe that dumped out below them, but during flight most airships didn’t care.  Go’a held her over the toilet like he was afraid she’d dive forward and try to wriggle down the narrow pipe while she puked her guts out. When she was done, he pulled her back and put the waterskin back to her lips and she drank immediately, wanting the taste of vomit out of her mouth and wanting the hangover to go away.

 

“I’m guessing she’s never had vodka before,” A voice behind them laughed.

 

“Tiny thing like her I’m surprised she could still walk after two shots.” Go’a commented, turning her to face the voice.”

 

An older orc with an scar keeping one eyes closed approached them. His wiry gray hair was poking out in every direction, and he his skin wasn’t the same dark green as the others, he was starting to go a little pale.  He took her chin in his hand and started looking her over.

 

“Hey… piss off…” Lin’qa growled, pulling her head away from the smelly old orc’s hand.

 

“Huza needs to check you out to see you’re all okay, cat.  If we sell a damaged pet to a warchief without telling him, he’ll have our heads.” Go’a tightened his grip on her bound arms while Huza ran his fingers across her ears.

 

“A-Ah! Careful…!” Lin’qa squirmed, a tremor running down her spine as the orc’s rough fingers played with her ears, but he was done soon enough and was pulling her tunic off.  “Perv…” she muttered, blushing and looking away as her top came off and was put carefully to the side.

 

“Not much for tits, even for a Rakshasa,” Huza muttered, looking over her chest.

 

“Probably won’t matter, most warchiefs that want a Rakshasa don’t care about tits,” Go’a sounded disappointed nonetheless, and he turned her around so that Huza could look at her back.  She squirmed uncomfortably, her bare skin tingling in the cold air of the aether. The inspection of her back didn’t last long, and Huza started to take her pants off. Suddenly, panic struck her.  They thought she was a girl. Which, she was, but, they thought she was a girl by their standards. They’d be expecting her to have a pussy, which she definitely didn’t have.

 

“No… stop! Get your hands off me!” she yelled, squirming and thrashing as the two big orcs tried to remove her pants, trying to kick them off.  She didn’t have an actual plan, she just knew she couldn’t let them find out.

 

“Ugh.  Here I was hoping this one wouldn’t be a screamer.”  With a sigh, Go’a cuffed her in the side of the head, making her vision swim and her legs go weak.

 

“No… stop…” Lin’qa murmured weakly as the orc removed her pants, letting them fall to a pile around her ankles.

 

“Nice ass and hips at least,” Huza commented, and then turned her around.

 

“What’s the matter? She alright?” Go’a asked, sounding concerned, after a moment of silence.

 

“Cap’n, hate to tell you this, but if you try to sell a warchief a Rakshasa girl, they’re gonna skin you alive.” Huza laughed, and Lin’qa burned with shame and rage.

 

“What? What’re you… oh by Meph’s fiery asshole, what the fuck?” Go’a growled, holding her out a little and glaring at her accusingly.

 

“Fuck you!” Lin’qa screamed angrily.  She was used to this kind of treatment, but somehow, her  _ kidnappers _ being disappointed in her was beyond humiliating and infuriating.  “I AM a girl!” she spat at him furiously.

 

Huza just started laughing, and Go’a looked at her, unamused.  “I’ll never understand nobles. Or cats. Shouldn’t be surprised that a cat noble would be twice as weird.  Fuck. A cat boy is going to be so much harder to sell than a cat girl. EVERYBODY at the bar was calling you a girl, we overheard!”  Go’a pointed a big meaty green finger at her.

 

“I AM!” she insisted again, still not really thinking about what she was accomplishing.

 

“Well, he might not be well in the head but physically he looks fine.  We can always try to sell him to Warlord Jurez.” Huza suggested with a shrug, still chucking.

 

“Maybe… Not sure if Jurez would want a girly little cat boy though.  What about Gur? He does ransom all the time, might not care about having a pet.”

 

“Could work, but if Gur thinks you’re implying that he’s gay, he’ll decapitate you on the spot.  Saw it happen before.” Huza winced a little.

 

“Really? What a prick.” Go’a sighed angrily and rubbed his temples with his spare hand.

 

“Hey, Cap’n, we need to pick a destination soon, and… why does the cat girl have a dick?  Do Rakshasa girls have dicks?” A voice from above decks called down as one of the orcs from before peeked his head down.

 

“No, you idiot.  We kidnapped a boy on accident.  We’re discussing where to take him.  You know any warchiefs that’d be interested?” Go’a snapped back.

 

“Oh.  Maybe Rugana?” The newcomer replied.

 

“Rugana… good idea… Does she like slave boys?” Go’a asked Huza.

 

“No idea, she just overthrew the previous chiefs of that area like a month ago.  I guess it makes sense that she would? Seems like it’s worth a shot.”

 

“Alright then, Rugana’s territory it is,” Go’a shouted back up at the orc, and then looked back at Lin’qa with a sigh.  “Fine. Catboy or Catgirl I guess we still need to keep him in good shape. You gonna stop screaming on us, boy?” 

 

Lin’qa’s ears twitched, and he glared at the big orc angrily for several short moments.  “Quit calling me a boy and I will.” She finally spoke, her voice quiet and bitter. It was finally sinking in how much trouble she was in.  She wasn’t about to just waltz out of this one.

 

“Fine.  You can be a girl while you’re on this ship all you want, princess.  You’ll have to take that point up again with Rugana though. Let’s get you some food, you’re probably starving.  You certainly look like you’ve never eaten a proper meal.” After letting her get dressed, they went back above decks, and Lin’qa gasped softly.  They definitely weren’t in the Astral plane anymore, this had to be the Prime Material Plane. A long series of hills and forests spread out beneath them, and there they were headed for a massive series of mountains that spread out across the horizon as far as she could see.  The sky was… so blue… and the light in the sky was so bright.. It made her squint.

 

“Pretty, innit?” Go’a chuckled.  Territory of the Fifty Clans. There’s not actually fifty right now, we’re at fourty eight, I think, but the name is always the same.  Not that you’d know, they’d never let a representative sit at the table at Lek. Only Orc they ever let in there would be a laborer or a sword arm.”

 

“Maybe not even that.  Mother is going to throw a fit over this.  Wouldn’t surprise me if she runs all of you out of the city.” Lin’qa muttered.  It wasn’t really meant to be a threat, she just knew her mother was capable of something like that.

 

“That so?  Well, we’re keeping our heads down for a bit anyway.  You’re a bit higher profile of a job than we usually do, kiddo.”

 

“I’m honored,” she rolled her eyes as they headed back to the cabin and Go’a sat her down on the bed.  He went over to a nearby chair and grabbed a piece of wood and a knife and started whittling. Lin’qa noticed there was already a sizable pile of wood shavings on the floor before he even got started.  Huza came in a few moments later with a steaming bowl of… something that did not smell particularly great and a few pieces of dried meat. He sat them down on the table next to her and left without a word.

 

“If I let you have your hands free to eat then you’re gonna behave, isn’t that right, princess?” Go’a asked as he set his half-done sculpture down, but kept the knife.  “Neither of us wants me to pour that soup down your throat, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just get me out of these stupid… what is this? Twine? You don’t have real rope?” she grumbled, the itchy material binding her wrists together was starting to chafe horribly.

 

“Nah, magic suppressing shackles cost us a bundle.” Go’a chuckled as she turned around and he took his sweet time untying her wrists.  She flexed them as they came free, and groaned at how sore they were. Go’a handed her the rest of the waterskin and went back to his stool and his whittling.

 

The food was every bit as awful as expected, but she ate it anyway.  The airship was unsteady and twice she was convinced they were about to fall out of the sky, but they made the journey alright. One of the orcs stayed with her the whole time, Huza and the other one ignored her, while Go’a chatted amicably like they were friends or something.

 

When they got there, it was dusk and Huza was watching her, the old orc was using the opportunity to have a nap. Go’a opened the door, and frowned at him.  “Oy! Huza, you’re supposed to be watching her, especially since we’re on the ground now.” He growled, giving the other orc a kick. Huza woke with a start and blinked at him, confused.  “Ugh. Look, we’re gonna see if Rugana wants to see hi-her, or not. Just stay awake for an hour or two, okay?”

 

“Right, right.” Huza muttered.

 

“You sit tight, little missy.  Don’t think that even if you get off the ship that you’re going anywhere.  And no, you can’t fly it either, in case you were thinking that.” Lin’qa glowered at him as he left.  Flying the ship was exactly what she’d been thinking. She fumed a little, but with Huza awake and watching her, she decided it might be best to just sit still.  Maybe this Rugana would ransom her, and this would all work itself out, minus a bunch of her family’s money. Go’a had said an hour or two, but it felt like much less when he returned.  “She’s interested. Bring her. Let’s go get paid.” Lin’qa rose up to her feet and started to head out the doors when Huza grabbed her.

 

“Nuh-uh.  Wrists behind your back, cat.”

 

She sighed and did as she was told, and he re-bound her wrists with that same awful itchy twine.  The two orcs led her out off the ship, and into a massive settlement. She’d honestly be expecting a shanty town made out of straw and mud, but while the settlement lacked the sophistication of her home, or even the sophistication of Lek, it far exceeded her expectations.  A massive fortress made out of stone and iron stood before her. It wasn’t built into the mountain the way a dwarf kingdom would build it, but rather it looked like it wound in and out of it, half cavernous, half towering spires made out of wicked-looking dark metal. A pair of soldiers, both women, were waiting for them at the bottom of the ship’s exit ramp.

 

“This the one?” One of them asked Go’a.

 

“Yep.” He replied cheerily, sounding like he was in a good mood as Huza nudged her forward.

 

“He’s so small.  Thought a Rakshasa would be bigger than that.  He’s got magic suppressing shackles on?” The other asked.

 

Go’a lifted the sleeve of Lin’qa’s shirt to reveal the runed metal band wrapped around her forearm, and the soldier grunted in acknowledgement.  Being led through the big fortress filled Lin’qa with a sense of bitter nostalgia, it felt so much like being led through the Palace back on Lek.  The winding halls looked like a sort of mish-mash of different cultures, probably most of it stolen art, and then also a lot of animal pelts. Lots of animal pelts… They arrived at a bit set of wooden doors, and one of the soldiers knocked.

 

“They’re back, Chief,” She called, and received a bid to enter from a muffled voice within.

 

The Orcess inside who could only be Rugana looked up from inspecting the long, curved blade of an axe that she held.  She was a good six and a half feet tall, her body solid muscle unlike the ones that captured her. She was covered in scars, including one that split her face in two down the middle.  Her hair was pulled back away from her face in a dark braid, and one of her tusks was broken off, leaving her with an almost human-looking face, albeit a battle-hardened one. Her gaze fell upon Lin’qa immediately, and she her expression turned sour, and disappointed.  Lin’qa resisted the urge to return the dirty look, and used every diplomatic bone in her body to simply avert her gaze to the floor.

 

“This is the one, huh?” She asked, her voice sounding very unimpressed.

 

“Yep.  Kept him in good shape for you, Chief,” Go’a replied amicably.

 

She sighed.  “Warlord of three clans. Killed two other Chieftans to get here. And this is the first thing I get offered,” she growled, stalking up to Lin’qa and glaring at her like she'd done something wrong.  Finally she gathered her courage and met the Orcess’ stare, frowning right back at her.

 

“Hey now Chief, we aint ever come to you before cuz we were feeling the situation out a lil. Not disrespect just cautiousness. You know how it is,” Go’a laughed nervously.

 

She sighed, and looked over at Go’a. “Two fifty. Another two hundred if and when the family pays up.”

 

Go’a’s mouth opened and his eyes went wide.  After a moment he sighed. “Take our refuelling costs out of the two hundred and you've got a deal.”

 

Rugana frowned at that but nodded. “So long as you refuel here. Gods know we don't sell enough airship fuel.  Stuff’s piling up. See to it that they get their money and leave me with him,” She addressed the soldiers.

 

The four shuffled out, leaving the little Rakshasa staring defiantly at the huge Orcess, neither of them speaking.

 

Finally, she started to laugh.  “What an idiot. I'd easily have paid a thousand for a gem like you.”  She grinned at her, the sour expression vanishing to be replaced with a smug, cocky look.

 

“I’m glad you could get me at a discount,” Lin’qa replied bitterly, narrowing her eyes.

 

Rugana’s jovial expression changed again, and she reached down and pinched one of Lin’qa’s ears between thumb and forefinger and pulled.  “My pet is NOT going to have an attitude. If I have to train it out of you, I will.” She didn't sound angry, but Lin’qa recognized the voice of a woman who was used to getting what she wanted.

 

“Oww! Let me go that really hurtsss,” Lin’qa squealed and tried to pull away from the immovable object that was Rugana’s arm.

 

“First lesson. I am not Warchief, Chief, M’Lady’ Ma'am, or Rugana to you.  You're gonna call me ‘Momma,’ understand?” she pulled a little harder.

 

“Wha? That’s so weir-- ow ow owwww! Okay fine! Just let me goooo!” tears started to fill her eyes at the way that the Orcess cruelly pulled on her ear.

 

“Say it, slut! And apologize!” She snarled impatiently.

 

“I'm sorry, Momma, I'm sorry!” she blubbered, squirming in Rugana's hand as she cried. Mercifully, that seemed to satisfy her captor, and she released Lin’qa’s ear. She tried to wriggle away from the powerful Orcess’ hand but she just moved it down to the back of her neck and squeezed.

 

“What's your name, little kitty? Tell me who your old family was” she asked, her voice softening but only slightly.

 

“Lin'qa. Born during the eight hundred and fifty second celestial cycle. First daughter of house Talla,” she replied dourly.

 

“Daughter? They told me that you're a boy. Why would they tell me that, little kitty?” She asked her with a smug, knowing grin. She didn't seem upset or confused at all.  Lin’qa blushed and looked away, biting her lip.

 

“Answer me, little kitty,” Rugana growled threateningly. “Always answer your Momma when she asks you a question.”

 

“I…” she tried to look away but Rugana squeezed her neck when she tried.  “I have a penis…” she finally murmured, her shame and self loathing burning bright.

 

Rugana grinned triumphantly, and Lin’qa knew immediately that her admission had come at no surprise to the warlord, she’d just wanted to hear her say it.  She almost felt angry at letting her emotions be toyed with so easily. “I am going to shatter your pride as I train you, kitty. The prissy little noble in you will be ground down to dust, but your body…” The Orcess grinned predatorily.  “Your body is MY trophy. Understanding that will be part of your training too.” She inched her face closer to Lin’qa’s, getting well within her personal space. She had an earthy, sweaty scent to her, it was so incredibly alien, cleanliness was almost an obsession in Rakshasa culture.  The invasiveness of it made Lin’qa start trembling, and the eye contact became too much for her. She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering softly.

 

Rugana chuckled cruelly, and let her go. “Nissa!” she bellowed.

 

Lin’qa opened her eyes and saw a human woman enter the room through a side door. She had the look of a matronly older servant and was wearing a plain, dark dress with a white apron.

 

“Yes, Chief?” she asked in a calm relaxed voice.  She didn’t look cowed or browbeaten, she didn’t strike Lin’qa as a slave.

 

“This is Kitty, my new slave. Get her out of these clothes and take measurements for a collar.  Keep a guard in the room, I think Kitty knows better than to attack you but I’d rather be safe.”

 

Nissa looked at Lin’qa skeptically. “How old is she, Chief? She looks like a child, you know how the clans feel about collaring children.”

 

“Kitty is…” Rugana’s brow furrowed. “How old are you?”

 

“Seven and a half celestial cycles,” she answered quietly.

 

“Sev--! You are NOT seven years old, kitty, don't lie to me.” Rugana growled at her but she seemed like she might be second-guessing herself.

 

For a few moments, she considered lying to the Orcess, but quickly decided against it.  “No… one celestial cycle is like… a little over ten years on the PriMat? I think?” she decided that if she was gonna lie about something, it should be about something not easily verified with a scrying stone.

 

“There. She's eighty. Now go do what I pay you for,” Rugana shoved Lin’qa over towards Nissa, who put her hand on Lin’qa’s shoulder to steady her.

 

“Are you… an adult?” Nissa asked her quietly as she led Lin’qa through a side-door into what was probably her quarters as a servant, and then, through that into a little bathing room.

 

“Yeah… technically…” Lin’qa mumbled, as she tried to calm her nerves.  She’d gone into that meeting thinking to calmly and brusquely talk the Chief into how best to ransom her back to her family, and she’d left a nerve-wracked mess.

 

“Alright, sweetie, just stay here for a second while I fetch a guard to watch us.  I don’t believe you’d hurt me but you don’t ‘interpret’ what Rugana tells you, if you know what I mean.”  She grabbed a stool and set it down next to a washbasin, and headed back out again. She was gone for less than five minutes when she returned, followed by a big orc woman wearing the same uniform she’d seen before.  “Just need you in the room for an hour or two. Chief doesn’t want to take any chances with her new pet,” Nissa explained. The soldier grunted gruffly and leaned against the wall, looking bored.

 

“Okay… let’s get you untied, for starters…” Nissa said cheerfully, turning Lin’qa around and untying the twine around her wrists.  She grunted in appreciation as her arms came free. To her surprise, Nissa then went and fiddled with the tub, and some water came pouring out of a nearby pipe.

 

“Thought they didn’t have running water in the PriMat…” Lin’qa commented as she took a seat on the floor as the basin filled.

 

“Most places don’t.  We’re in a Chief’s palace though, kitten.  You gonna take those clothes off for me or am I doing it for you?” Nissa chuckled at her.

 

Lin’qa looked at Nissa, then to the soldier, and finally, sighed in defeat.  She peeled off her clothes, her favorite purple tunic and tightly-fit black pants.  The bulge in her panties made Nissa raise an eyebrow, but she didn’t comment on it directly.  “Those too,” She said instead, gesturing to the panties as she turned off the water, the wash basin filled with several inches of steaming water.

 

Lin’qa did as she was asked and stepped into the basin, and sat down.  The water wasn’t quite as hot as she normally liked it, but she was grateful to have a bath at all, she smelled like alcohol and orc sweat.  Nissa grabbed a sponge and started washing her down, running the soapy sponge across her pale skin. She wet down Lin’qa’s snowy white hair and black and white striped feline ears, scrubbing around the ears gently, working with a familiarity that came with years of experience.  Lin’qa found herself purring softly and slumping down in the tub, relaxed. Her tail swished gently through the warm water, weighed down by the wet fur.

 

“I guess cats actually do purr, huh?” Nissa snickered playfully as she washed Lin’qa’s messy shoulder length hair.

 

“Too tired to worry about bein’ a stereotype… Lil’ hungover too...” Lin’qa murmured sleepily.  It felt weird to open herself up like this but she was too worn down to care or to fight, especially when Nissa was being kind.  She'd save her strength for fighting Rugana.

 

“Is Rugana always like that?” She finally asked, her eyes closed and head craned back.  Nissa gave her ear a little pinch, and she opened her eyes with an indignant mewl.

 

“Call her Momma, Kitty. It’ll be easier on you if you just think of her that way. Besides you never know when she’ll overhear.” She gave her a sad smile to go with the advice.

 

Lin’qa sighed softly and avoided arguing with her.  She blushed a little and averted her face when Nissa washed her cock.  It wasn’t that she’d never had a servant do that before, but, that had been her servant, before.

 

“Right, just hold still, I need to get your size…” Nissa took out a measuring tape and started wrapping it around Lin’qa’s neck loosely.

 

“Is that… cmon you don’t have to…” Lin’qa pulled away grumpily, ruining Nissa’s measurement.

 

“Hey!  Do what she tells you, cat, or I’ll hold you down while she does it.”  The guard yelled at her angrily, and Lin’qa flinched as Nissa re-wrapped the tape and checked the measurement.

 

“Got it.  I’m gonna let the Chief know we’re done, you mind watching her for a little bit?” She asked the guard.

 

“Course I do.  I’m not a babysitter, but I’ll take that up with the Chief later.  Go.” The soldier waved dismissively and Nissa left them alone.

 

Several silent moments passed as the water started to go lukewarm.  Lin’qa gathered up her courage and spoke. “So… my family is really-”

 

“Shut up slut.  I aint stabbing the chief in the back for nobody, and especially not you.” The Orcess growled at her threateningly, and she shrank back, hiding in the wash basin a little bit.

 

She didn’t try to talk to the soldier again.  She thought that she should probably reserve those kind of offers for serious leads.  If she sent too many out, it’d get back to Rugana. She’d only have so many opportunities to find a sympathetic ear.

 

Nissa returned with a towel, a metal loop, and a length of chain.  “Apparently we had one your size. C’mon, up, up, out,” She coaxed Lin’qa out of the basin and gave her a quick pat-down with the towel.  Before Lin’qa even realized what she was doing, Nissa placed a heavy iron collar around her neck and it snapped shut with a soft click.

 

“H-Hey… you can’t…” Lin’qa pulled at it, but it was tightly locked on her neck already.  

 

“Oh quit fussing.  You knew this was coming.”  She hooked the four foot length of chain to the collar, and gave it a tug.  “Chief wants you. Come with me. Chief says you can go, by the way.” She addressed the soldier, who took off without even a second glance.

 

“I’m naked.” Lin’qa deadpanned, giving Nissa a look, wondering how she couldn’t have noticed.

 

“Yeah? Sweetie, you know you’re a slave, right?” Nissa laughed at her.

 

“But… I can’t just walk around in the open without…” A pit grew in Lin’qa’s stomach.  Everybody would see…

 

“Look, honey, if I have to go get that lady to come back to drag you to the Chief, she’ll be pissed.  The Chief will be pissed. We’ll both get in trouble, and you’ll get dragged naked through the hallways anyway.” Nissa frowned at her, looking legitimately annoyed with her for the first time.

 

“I… I can’t…” Nissa apparently didn’t think much of that answer and just turned around, tugging on the leash, forcing Lin’qa to follow to stop the cold metal from digging into her skin.  She only put up token resistance, Nissa proved to be physically a fair bit stronger than Lin’qa, since she was stripped of her magic. Doing what little she could, she covered her crotch with her hands as they walked. The trip through the fortress was probably short, but it seemed like every Orc they passed by spent hours staring at the spectacle.  Lin’qa kept her eyes glued to the floor, pretending that if she couldn’t see the people around them, they wouldn’t be able to see her, either.

 

“Here you go, Chief.” Nissa said.  Lin’qa brought herself to look up at her surroundings.  They were in some sort of dining room, at the head of the table, no less, right next to a grand-looking (by orcish standards) wooden chair.  It was huge, with an elaborate carved back that depicted a burning forest. A hand immediately lashed out, slapping her wrist, hard. Rugana sat in it, and five other orcs were all gathered round the table.  Lin’qa instinctively moved her hands away, and then immediately blushed bright red.

 

“Nice and pretty for me, good work, Nissa.  Remind me to get you a bonus when it’s time to pay you.” Rugana ignored Lin’qa’s distress and took the leash from Nissa, flashing the human woman a smile.

 

“Wasn’t a problem, Chief.  Had to yank the leash a little at the end there but she didn’t put up much of a fight.” Nissa curtsied and took off to handle something else.

 

“Sit,” Rugana barely even gave her a glance as she took the leash and hooked it onto her belt, returning to her conversation.  Lin’qa glanced around. The only thing to sit on was a chair that was slightly too far. She went over to it and started to drag it closer.  Suddenly, as the first sound of wood scraping stone could be heard, the collar around Lin’qa’s neck tightened, and she was yanked off her feet into a kneeling position away from the chair, her throat burning where the metal had dug into her flesh.

 

“Sit. On the floor. At my feet,” she clarified her earlier command with a hint of annoyance and a bit of derisive laughter, as though it should have been obvious.

 

“The boy right in the head, chief?” one of the other orcs at the table laughed as Lin’qa crawled closer to Rugana and sat at her feet, burning with embarrassment.

 

“Think so. He just needs some training.” Lin’qa flinched at the male pronouns, but Rugana’s hand on her head drew her attention before she could ruminate on how the Orcess had gone back on her word.  “You want to be treated like a good girl? Act like one,” she spoke softly and only to her, then went back to her conversation.

 

It occurred to Lin’qa how this was twice now one of the orcs was using that as a way of manipulating her. In a way, she hated it. Hated how easy it was for them to toy with her feelings.  But at the same time, she knew she couldn't make herself back down from it.

 

“You get him from Go’a? Saw his ship in the docks. How's that old bastard doing?”

 

“Devil killed one of his crew on the gateway city. He was pretty torn up about it. I'm not complaining though, he went soft on negotiations because of it.”

 

She winced as the cold of the stone she was sitting on seeped into her skin, and she started to shift positions every few moments to try and get comfortable.

 

“Hungry, kitty?” Rugana asked suddenly, and she looked up to see her owner holding out a piece of meat for her.  She didn’t answer and just furrowed her brow at the idea of literally being fed table scraps. Rugana, seeing this, simply shrugged and ate it herself, going back to ignoring her.

 

She sat there uncomfortably until her stomach growled at her, and she began to wish she'd taken the offered food.  She didn't have to wait long before another piece of meat was held out for her. Grumbling quietly, she reached out for it with as much indignation as she could muster.

 

“Ah ah ah. No hands.” Rugana pulled the food away from her.  She frowned at the Orcess unhappily, but again she just shrugged and started to retract the offered food just like last time.

 

“N-no…” she whined softly, her stomach grumbling, putting a hand on the Orcess’ leg.

 

Rugana looked back down, amused, and held the food out for her again.  She leaned forward and took the juicy little piece of meat in her teeth. Rugana let go of it as Lin’qa sucked it into her mouth, chewing it hungrily.  Maybe it was because she was so famished, but it was actually delicious. It was fatty and flavorful, dripping a slightly tangy sauce. She had no idea what it actually was, of course, but that seemed irrelevant right now.

 

“Good girl. Don't starve yourself,” Rugana patted her on the head humiliatingly and offered her another piece, which she took.

 

“You're gonna look real classy with a collared Rakshasa eatin out of your hand in front of the other warlords, Chief. Probably even get you a head nod from the ones who don't like you being a woman,” someone commented.

 

“Figured I'd start with this. Then, if that doesn't work and they still think I'm weak and unfit, I'll gut them to prove otherwise.” Rugana laughed, and the others joined her.

 

The meal wound to a close and the orcs continued to talk and shout and laugh.  Lin’qa listened intently, hoping to hear about the plan to sell her back to her family but it never came up.  She shivered a little on the cold stone floor, the warmth of the bath having been thoroughly chased away and replaced by a miserable chill that no amount of changing positions could fix.

 

“Alright, Momma’s done eating,” Rugana grabbed Lin’qa under her arms and lifted her up onto her lap.  The small Rakshasa’s guard was so completely lowered that she didn't have time to think, and before she knew it, the tall Orcess had her settled in her lap like she was a child.

 

“H-hey! What're you…” Lin’qa wriggled but Rugana’s thick arm may as well have been welded in place across her stomach for all she was able to dislodge it.  Her tail swished around in the Orcess’ face and she swatted it, the slap making Lin’qa curl it around into her own lap to keep it out of the way.

 

“I'm not in a beating and torturing mood right now, Kitty, but watch how fast an ungrateful slut in my lap will change that,” Rugana hissed in her ear.

 

Lin’qa shivered slightly, partially from the cold and partially because being in the lap of this savage queen felt horribly unsafe.  It was warm though, so instead of whining further she just murr’d softly and let the Orcess’ body heat warm her back up.

 

“So Chief, what's a guy gotta do to get a suck from your little pet there?”

 

“WHAT?!” Lin’qa all but screamed. The colour drained from her face as stared at the orc who had just asked the question in horror. He just eyed her lewdly in response.

 

Rugana didn't react directly. Instead she calmly grabbed an unused napkin - more a scrap of cloth really - from the table.  She shifted Lin’qa around in her lap a bit, and stuffed the napkin down her pants. She worked it around a bit, withdrew it, and unceremoniously stuffed it into Lin’qa’s mouth that was still agape.  The taste of sweat and Rugana’s ass filled her mouth and she retched, trying to eject the nasty piece of cloth from her mouth but Rugana held her hand firmly over her mouth.

 

“Keep that in there until I say otherwise. This is because you need to learn to shut your mouth, Kitty. Look me in the eyes and nod,” Rugana spoke calmly and patiently. Lin’qa retched again but Rugana held her firmly in place and stared at her, waiting.  Overcome with nausea, she nodded, and Rugana removed her hand from the cat’s mouth, leaving the sweaty cloth still in there.

 

Humiliated, she resisted the urge to spit it out as Rugana answered the question.  “He's not trained for that yet. But I'm open to the idea of using him as an incentive for duties well performed. Did your old Chief ever do anything like that?”

 

“Nah. He was creepy and possessive. Nobody allowed to even look too close at his girls.”

 

“Sounds bad for morale. Leer at Kitty all you want, he needs to get comfortable with showing off this tight little body.” her hands suddenly sank into the fleshy mounds on her chest and squeezed roughly.  Lin’qa moaned in pain and distress, squirming in Rugana's lap, her bare ass rubbing against… what was it rubbing against, actually? “I’d love nothing better than to bend him over this table and show you boys how to break a slut in properly, but I think that I'd actually break him if I did.  I’ll work him up to my size.” The room erupted into laughter at the boast, and Lin’qa’s distress grew as she felt the object wedged into her butt cheeks continue to subtly swell and twitch. She'd read somewhere that orc women sometimes were born with a penis but she'd not believed it. Now the proof was rubbing right against her exposed ass.

 

“I'm gonna let you spit it out now. You're gonna be a good girl and apologize, then sit quietly on Momma’s lap and speak when spoken to, aren't you, Kitty?” Rugana whispered into her ear and Lin’qa nodded.

 

“Sorry Momma…” Lin’qa’s voice was quiet and unsteady.  She sniffled a little and felt tears form in her eyes. She wanted to be strong. To fight. It was so hard, she wasn’t even through the first day of her capture and she felt like she was crumbling. Everybody at home would be so disappointed in her…

 

“Don’t be sad, Kitty. You'll get used to it. I'll be patient with teaching you.” Rugana murmured softly, hugging her close and scratching the spot between her ears.

 

Lin’qa resisted the urge to let the Orcess comfort her. She knew that she was just trying to manipulate her. To make it so that she relied on Rugana emotionally as well as physically.  She sniffled again and did her best to just let herself be miserable. She was supposed to be miserable, she’d been kidnapped. But fuck did she ever love having that spot between her ears scratched...

 

Lin’qa kept her mouth shut and sat there on Rugana’s lap gloomily for the rest of the night until Rugana finally declared that she was off to get some sleep.  She unceremoniously turned and sat up, the act dumping Lin’qa sprawling onto her feet, the chain leash jingling as she caught her balance. Rugana didn’t say a word to her and just took off towards what was probably her quarters, the leash tightening and pulling Lin’qa along with her.  She followed closely behind, not wanting to be dragged. As they left the dining hall, she subtly moved one of her hands to cover her cock. She was a tiny bit afraid that Rugana would see and slap her again but she had her back turned so Lin’qa figured she could get away with it.

 

She didn’t get caught, and they returned to Rugana’s quarters, the room where they’d first met, and she headed towards the bed.  The Orcess shifted her long black braid out of the way to show off the back of the leather armor she had buckled on her. “Undo those top two clasps for me, Kitty,” she said.

 

A wave of indignance washed over her.  Rugana had servants for this, she didn’t need her to do it.  Lin’qa didn’t even know how it was fastened on. “Get Nissa to do it,” she muttered angrily.

 

Rugana turned slowly, lowering her hair back in place.  There was a genuine darkness and anger in her eyes. Their gazes met for a second, and just as Lin’qa was about to blush, apologize, and do it anyway. Instead, Rugana twirled her wrist in a fluid motion that took all the slack out of the leash, and she yanked Lin’qa off her feet towards her.  The collar caught her as she almost fell on her face, and Lin’qa was glad that it was digging into the back of her neck painfully and not crushing her windpipe. Rugana caught her with her free hand and threw her face down over the bed. Before Lin’qa could even register what was happening, Rugana slapped her left ass cheek, the wide palm making a loud slapping sound and leaving a stinging handprint across that entire half of her ass.  She followed up by immediately hitting the right cheek just as hard, and Lin’qa howled in pain, her brain finally catching up to what was happening.

 

“I told you that an ungrateful slut would change my mood in a hurry, Kitty.” Rugana growled as she held Lin’qa in place on the bed.  “Don’t think for a second that my patience and kindness with you means that I will tolerate disobedience.” She started to spank Lin’qa with hard, steady strokes.

 

Lin’qa only made it five slaps in when she started to scream and thrash, trying to kick Rugana or throw her off.  She made a clumsy angry attempt to pull at her magic but nothing came, the bands on her arms and legs just grew heavy again.  “Fuck you!! I’m not your property, you can’t treat me like this!” She screamed.

 

Rugana stopped spanking her and just held her down.  “You’re going to take this punishment, Kitty. Throw a tantrum all you want, I can wait.  When you’ve calmed down, we’ll start again.” :Lin’qa ignored the big Orcess and continued to thrash and fight, trying to wriggle free, screaming at her, and trying to bite or claw, or, anything.  Nothing worked. After several minutes of thrashing she’d completely worn herself out, and just lay there, panting.

 

Rugana spanked her again, a single, hard slap.  “Noo… cunt….” Lin’qa growled and kicked at her, renewing her resistance, but again, Rugana just stopped and held her down until she grew tired.  She spanked her again, just as hard, on the other cheek, and Lin’qa just lay there, whimpering quietly. The spanking continued, several dozen hard slaps on her tender bottom.  The pain was worse than anything Lin’qa had really experienced, and she cried and sobbed softly as the stinging slaps rained down on her. She thrashed a few more times, but Rugana repeated the process, and each attempt to fight back was shorter and more pitiful than the last.

 

Finally, when Rugana’s hand touched her bum, it wasn’t to slap it, she started rubbing it tenderly, massaging it and taking the stinging pain away.  She lifted Lin’qa up and flipped her into a sitting position on the bed, and sat down beside her. “What do you have to say to me, Kitty?” She asked sternly.

 

“S-sorry…” she sniffled.  Part of her was saying she should fight, but she knew it was pointless, and she didn’t want to be spanked anymore.

 

“Sorry who?” She asked, in the same tone.

 

“S-Sorry Momma…”

 

“That’s a good girl.  Do you want a hug?”

 

Fuck her, she actually did.  She still knew that it was the same manipulation, that the big Orcess was still fucking with her, training her.  She nodded up at Rugana, her bottom lip trembling slightly. She was nearly crushed by the powerful hug, and she cried softly against the Chieftain's powerful stomach.  She held the little cat girl there until she stopped crying.

 

“You’re going to unbuckle my armor for me now, aren’t you, Kitty?” Rugana finally asked after Lin’qa quieted down.

 

“Yes Momma…” Lin’qa nodded, unable to resist any further.  It wasn’t doing her any good.

 

Rugana turned around and again moved her long braid out of the way, and Lin’qa fumbled with the buckles and straps on the armor.  Rugana just waited patiently though, letting her struggle and figure out how to get them loose. Eventually, the last one came free, and she shrugged the armor off, tossing it to the side, revealing that she was wearing a tight undershirt that was compressing her chest underneath the armor to stop the hard leather from chafing.  She grunted and pulled that off too, her breasts spilling free into the room, making Lin’qa blush and avert her gaze. They weren’t ridiculous but they were bigger than any Rakshasa woman Lin’qa had ever seen. She doubted that they were that disproportionate, but, Rugana was much bigger than any Rakshasa, so her chest naturally was too, she’d have needed both her hands to properly handle one of them.  She was, once again, totally ignored as the big Orcess stood up and started removing her pants and leg armor. As the pants hit the floor, Lin’qa felt a hint of curiosity overtaking her.

 

That thing she’d felt pressing into her ass, it had to have been a penis, right?  But how did she know for sure. Shyly, she turned her head to take a peek. What was dangling between Rugana’s legs was most definitely a cock.  It was far longer soft than Lin’qa’s was hard, it looked like it must have been almost six inches as it was. The skin of the shaft was a dark green that almost looked black. The skin lightened as the closer it got to the tip The tip itself was actually a soft pink, poking out from the surrounding foreskin, looking like a sleeping beast, hiding in its cave.  

 

“Someone’s a fan,” Rugana laughed, and Lin’qa’s head snapped upward, seeing the big Orcess smirking at her.  

 

“No… I was just… curious…”  Lin’qa blushed furiously, wincing at Rugana’s smug expression.

 

“Uh-huh.  Don’t worry I’ll have you slobbering all over it soon enough.  For now, I’m tired, I have to get up early and I spent too long beating your ass already.”  She dragged Lin’qa by the collar off the huge bed, and wrapped the chain around one of the posts at the foot of it, locking it in place so that she barely had any slack.

 

Lin’qa grumbled indignantly at the idea of servicing the Orcess sexually, but she could always push back against that when it came to it.  With where her collar was attached to the bed, she had no choice but to climb the bed to lay down at the base of it. Rugana’s hand in her hair stopped her short, and she squeaked as she was pulled off the bed before she was even fully on it.

 

“Nuh-uh.  Sleeping in the bed with Momma is a privilege you haven’t earned yet.  You gave both Nissa and me attitude today, you spoke out of turn, and you refused an order.  Bad Kitties sleep on the floor.” Rugana let her go and went to get under the covers at the front of the bed.  Lin’qa stood there dumbly for a second and Rugana snorted at her when she saw. “If you want to stand there all night I won’t stop you.  But If I find out you got up onto the bed I’ll beat your ass again and chain you next to the window at night.” She yawned and turned her back to Lin’qa, murmuring to herself softly.

 

Lin’qa sighed, and sat down on the cold stone floor.  She had just enough give on the leash to lie down on the floor with her head next to the leg of the bed.  As she laid down, she saw a thin blanket folded up under the bed. She reached out and grabbed it, discovering that it was more akin to a piece of cloth than an actual blanket.  Still, it was all she had, so she laid it down on the floor and wrapped herself up with it. At first, she was positive she'd never get any rest like this, but soon, sheer exhaustion weighed heavily on her and she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

 

***

 

A gentle kick roused her.  “Still asleep? What a lazy kitten.  It’s already afternoon.”

 

Rugana was there, removing her leg armor. She was wearing a metallic scaled armor this time.  It fell to the stone with a heavy clank, and Rugana herself slumped into a nearby chair with a sigh.  Lin’qa rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a yawn. Her ass hurt from the spanking and now she was stiff from sleeping on the floor.

 

Rugana hummed softly to herself, craning her head back and putting her hand down her underwear. To Lin’qa’s shock the big Orcess took her cock out without hesitation and started stroking it right in front of her.  “W-what are you…!” she squeaked, blushing and looking away.

 

“Jerking off. I'm horny.” Rugana grumbled, not looking at Lin’qa.  After several more strokes, Lin’qa heard her stop. “Actually, you make a good point. What AM I doing? You should be sucking me off right now.  Come over here and give Momma a nice sloppy blowjob, Kitty.”

 

“What…! You can't be…!” Lin’qa stuttered, her heart racing.

 

“You can come over here and suck me off now and make me happy, or you can get your throat raped later and piss me off. And maybe then I make good on my promise to let my boys have a crack at your pretty mouth afterwards.”

 

Lin’qa’s stomach did a bit of a flip.  Sucking Rugana’s cock did seem like the logical choice here… keeping her in a good mood had worked out better for her than pissing her off had.  Plus… she didn't find Rugana unattractive, really… under different circumstances… She looked over at her leash which was hanging loose now on the floor, and made up her mind.  She felt her tail swishing, and wasn’t sure if that meant anything.

 

“What’s it gonna-" Rugana started to ask but Lin’qa started crawling forward, past the discarded armour.  She rose to her knees between her Momma’s thighs. Whatever she’d been doing this morning, she’d sweat hard.  Even now, Lin’qa heard her panting softly. The smell hit her strong in the face, the smell of her cock and her body, and the realness of it made her realize that she had no actual idea what she was doing.  She’d read about oral sex in books and texts, but she’d been far too shy to approach a boy back at home, and the girls she’d met had only been interested in her family’s wealth.

 

Lin’qa took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and leaned forward, running her tongue aggressively along the underside, tasting the musky sweat and precum smeared across her emerald flesh.  As it hardened, Lin’qa noticed the colour lightened, a faint pinkness spreading through it as the organ engorged with blood. The shaft of Rugana’s cock was surprisingly soft and smooth, and as she ran her tongue up to the tip, she heard the Orcess groan happily.

 

“Your tongue is kinda rough Kitty… ahhh, that’s nice…” She moaned, her hands gently resting on Lin’qa’s head and stroking her hair encouragingly.  “Cmon, don’t keep Momma waiting…” As Lin’qa got to the tip of the orcish cock, the head poised to enter her mouth, Rugana thrust her hips forward, forcing the tip past her lips.  The head of her cock pressed heavily onto Lin’qa’s tongue and she tasted the salty, slightly earthy precum as it went past, and deeper into her mouth. She gagged a little and pulled back, but Rugana pushed back against her retreat, and she kept the crown in her mouth.  She sat there for a second, catching her breath, and Rugana grunting impatiently made her realize that she wasn’t really doing anything with her tongue anymore. She started to move her tongue and suck on the tip. It was big, it nearly filled her little mouth, so all she could do was wriggle her tongue along the underside, but if her moans were any indication, Rugana certainly seemed to appreciate her efforts.

 

Rugana started to grunt and gyrate her hips gently, rocking her cock in and out of Lin’qa’s soft sucking lips.  She lowered one hand to Lin’qa’s and moved it up, placing it on her cock. “I don’t have all day, little kitten.  Make Momma cum all over that pretty little face, I gotta go.” She grunted, as Lin’qa wrapped her hands around the silky hard flesh of the Orcess’ cock and started to squeeze and stroke it.  This, she did know how to do. She’d done it a lot herself. She worked her delicate fingers up and down the glistening green shaft, squeezing and stroking with a practiced and coordinated familiarity, and the response was immediate, Rugana growled softly, her hips jerking up.  “Ugh. That’s it… Yes...” Rugana hissed as she started to hump into Lin’qa’s mouth, the rough sloppy thrusts making her drool run down the shaft of her cock in rivulets. Her powerful hands clamped down on the back of Lin’qa’s head and neck, holding her in place as she started to piston her shaft into her mouth.  She felt the subtle shift in Rugana’s movements, the slight swelling of her cock, and the tightening of her heavy balls as the warlord started to cum.

 

Rugana growled savagely as her cock swelled and fired off a blast of semen into Lin’qa’s sucking mouth with a huge amount of force.  The first shot struck the roof of her mouth and went down her throat unexpectedly, making her gag. The second hit her right on the tongue, and her tastebuds were overwhelmed by the salty, thick cream covering them.  With a suppressed cough, she pulled back off the orc’s cock just in time for the next shot of her load to hit her in the left eye, and she tried to get out of the way of the rest of the torrential orc facial but Rugana held her in place, painting her face with her hot spunk, matting her hair and gluing one of her eyes shut.  She coughed, semen spilling out of her mouth and dribbling down her chin, whining softly as she tried to get away from… this part of her first blowjob. Rugana came enough to get drunk off of, if it were vodka, and the big Orcess sighed happily as the distressed kitten between her legs was forced to sit there and get hosed down with her jizz.

 

“Ugh…Well I asked for a sloppy blowjob and I certainly got it.  I like the way your little tongue feels, Kitty, but you didn’t use it enough.” Rugana sighed, looking down at Lin’qa with hooded eyes  

 

“Piss off, that was my firs-” Lin’qa whined defensively, but Rugana was quick to grab the catgirl’s head with one hand, and her cock with the other, and she stuffed the softening length back inside the warm, wet receptacle.

 

“And here I was hoping you were learning, Kitty.  If you’re going to be foul mouthed, Momma’s happy to shove something equally foul into that little mouth of yours.  What did you tell me? Piss off?” Rugana chuckled softly, and her grip on Lin’qa’s face tightened. “Don’t you fucking dare pull away or I’ll beat you until you pass out.”

 

Rugana’s soft cock twitched and she felt a hot liquid forcefully spray onto her tongue.  It was more cum, that was her first instinct, but as the salty acrid taste hit her, it was painfully obvious what it was.  Rugana was pissing in her mouth. She tried to scream and pull away, in spite of the warning, but Rugana held her fast.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare run from punishment, Kitty,” Rugana hissed as the disgusting liquid waste filled her mouth, and for a brief moment of horror she feared she might have to swallow it or she’d start to drown, but before it got to that point, the stream slowed to a stop, leaving her with a sizable mouthful, but only a mouthful.  “Keep your mouth shut. Don’t spill any or you’ll get much worse. You can either swallow it or wait for Nissa to take you to the washroom.” Rugana instructed as she withdrew her soft, spent cock from Lin’qa’s mouth. The little catgirl looked up at the Orcess, her brow furrowed, her face covered in cum and her mouth full of piss.

 

Rugana just grinned happily, and rose to her feet, grabbing Lin’qa’s leash as she did.  She clipped the leash back to the bedpost and dug a pair of pants out of a nearby dresser.  She snickered at Lin’qa’s expression as she went to leave the room. “Next time, you’re going to watch your mouth, aren’t you? Nod if you’re going to be a good girl for me.”  Lin’qa nodded reluctantly, feeling the semen on her face cooling. I’ve got a few other things to take care of, I’ll send Nissa by in an hour or so. See you tonight, Kitty. We’ll work on your technique, and I’ll have a full bladder this time if you decide to talk back again.” The Chief closed the door behind her, and Lin’qa grumbled in frustration.  Rugana’s piss didn’t taste great coming straight out of her cock, and pooled in her mouth, the experience of having it there wasn’t exactly improving. With a sigh, she steeled her resolve, and swallowed, coughing and retching as she did, falling down onto all fours as her eyes watered.

 

“Jeez, Kitty, what happened to you?”  Lin’qa looked up, Nissa was standing above her.

 

“W-What are you… Momma said you’d be here in like an hour…”

 

“Huh? She just yelled at me and told me to take you to the restroom and get you cleaned up as soon as I could.  You must have misheard her, let’s get going, I have other chores to do,” She said as she unclipped Lin’qa’s leash from the bedpost.

 

“Dammit…” she muttered with a sigh.

 


	2. Kavess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small retcon in this version of the story that will be fixed if I ever to a heavy edit: In chapter 1 it's written that Lin'qa is a virgin, and that's not what ended up being canon for her.

"So you… work here?” Lin’qa asked Nissa after she rinsed her mouth out with the small cup of tepid water she’d been provided with.  She spat the water that probably tasted like Rugana’s piss down the little drain that probably connected to the Fortress’ plumbing.

 

“I do.  Chief doesn’t do her own laundry or clean her own rooms.  Or clean up her slaves, I guess, but I don’t mind that part as long as you don’t make a fuss about it.”

 

“I S’pose… She’s like nobility here, huh?” Lin’qa asked, avoiding calling her Momma on purpose.  The last thing she wanted was to normalize something so weird.

 

Nissa snorted.  “She's the Chief. She fought for and earned her position. She’s not some priss who was born into leadership and never worked a day in her life.”  Nissa wrung out a washcloth somewhat angrily.

 

Lin’qa bristled a little as Nissa basically described her in a way she wasn’t especially fond of.  It took her a moment to realize that Nissa probably hadn't realized that she was the oldest child of one of the wealthiest and most influential Rakshasa families in the U.R.F.  Her ear twitched in agitation. A day ago she would have given this woman a piece of her mind. Now, she didn't know how to begin. How do you demand respect with a face full of cum and the taste of orc piss still on your tongue, possibly never to go away.

 

Speaking of which, Nissa came over to her and started wiping her face, and Lin’qa murred with discomfort as the woman scrubbed roughly.

 

“Yeesh, Chief really got you good.  Not sure why she wants you put to work if she’s gonna make you a concubine or something.” Nissa muttered as she scrubbed.

 

“Put me to work? What?” Lin’qa pouted a little.  She, as Nissa had aptly described, had never worked a day in her life.  Well, not physical labor, anyway, she had many many long hard hours of study and magic practice, but all that was going to be pretty useless here.  It made her feel at that moment like her entire life had been pointless. She was extremely apt at conjuring elaborate illusions, and deftly evocating and controlling simple kinetic shapes - which she could easily use to eviscerate someone as surely as Rugana could with one of her big axes.  What good were five celestial cycles of practice at magic when she couldn’t cast any? The iron shackles held a simple yet potent enchantment that rendered all those years wasted, useless. Fuck, her limited practice sucking cock, which was the practice her parents had most disapproved of, had been the most useful skill she’d been able to apply since she’d gotten here.

 

“Yep, you’re scrubbing the floors with me today, Kitty.  It’s tough work, so it’ll be nice to have some help,” Nissa replied cheerfully, gently using the washcloth to clean one of Lin’qa’s ears between thumb and forefinger, making the girl shiver at the overwhelming sensation.

 

“But… I’ve never done anything like that before…” Lin’qa mumbled indignantly.

 

“Never? Who hasn’t scrubbed a floor before? You a merchant’s daughter or something?” Nissa laughed, like the idea of her never having done this before was ridiculous.

 

“Umm… first daughter of House Talla… my formal education was mostly economics, trade, conjuration, mathematics, history…” Lin’qa looked away and blushed, not sure why she was spilling her guts about her education instead of just lying to Nissa.  It certainly would be less awkward to do that.

 

“Oh.  You’re ransom?  Weird. Well, Chief wants you scrubbing floors today so just do your best, I guess.  I’ll have to rap your knuckles until you do it right if she wants you to do this for real but for today just do your best and work hard, okay? I’ll clear it up with her tomorrow.”

 

Nissa finished up and hung the washcloth to dry, and Lin’qa sighed in defeat.  Well, maybe some physical activity would make her feel better, take her mind off of the situation.  Nissa went about grabbing some buckets and brushes, filling them up with water and adding soap. After she finished the first, she handed it to Lin’qa.  When she took it, she squeaked in surprise at how heavy it was, almost dropping it.

 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding, huh?” Nissa snickered as she grabbed her own bucket.  “Don’t make me yank the leash while I’m holding this, come along, Kitty.” She attached her end of the leash onto one of her apron strings and started to lead the way.  Lin’qa hurried after her, spilling a bit of water as she did, but Nissa didn’t seem to notice. Lin’qa held the bucket in front of her crotch as she awkwardly waddled behind the older… well… younger woman, actually.  Humans didn’t live very long.

 

They got just as many stares and looks as the previous night, and Lin’qa didn’t recognize anybody as they followed the familiar path through the corridors to the big dining hall.  She spent more time looking around, and she paid attention as they passed through a large metallic archway decorated to look like it was covered in dragon scales. The roof changed from wood to carved stone as they passed through the threshhold.  It wasn’t perfectly smooth or level, but it was clearly chiseled and carved out of the mountain, signifying that they were going into an underground portion of the fortress. There were a few other servants puttering around the dining hall, mostly orcs wearing work clothes similar to Nissa’s, but there were a few humans and even one older looking dwarf who seemed to be co-ordinating the efforts to organize the table.  There was no food there yet but clearly they got ready well in advance, as they would have in Lin’qa’s house.

 

“You start on that side.  Need me to show you how to do it?” Nissa pointed to the side of the room where Rugana’s large elaborate chair stood.

 

“Scrub the floor… I think I got it…” Lin’qa muttered bitterly as Nissa unclipped her leash and she carried her bucket of water over to the corner.

 

In spite of her protest, after less than an hour of trying to scrub the floors, Lin’qa groaned and sat back on her butt, panting softly.  Trying to be modest as the orcs who flitted in and out of the hall leered and made comments at her was difficult, and trying to do that while working was rapidly exhausting her energy.  At this point, she was pretty much beyond caring about the Orcs seeing her naked.

 

“No slacking!” Nissa called at her after she spent several minutes resting, and with a groan, she got back to it.  

 

The rest of the afternoon was hell.  Total hell. Lin’qa’s back ached, her hands were soapy and gross, her knees were sore, she’d chipped her nails, and she was getting dust and grime all over her face.  Her sweaty and gross hair clung to her face in long strands, no longer its normal snowy white but a dirty dark grey. Her black and white striped tail had gotten soaked, the fur matted and now looking more like a solid grey with dark spots on it.  It hung limply, since the last few times she’d allowed it to twitch and swish, it had flicked dirty water over her clean section of floor, and she’d had to go back and wipe it up. She eventually met back up with Nissa, their cleaned sections of floor joining up.

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’ve never done this before, huh Kitty?” Nissa snickered at her as she stood up, wiping her hands on her apron.  Lin’qa looked, and saw that Nissa’s section of the floor must have been at least three quarters of the hall, and even now she was moving to clean up sections of Lin’qa’s floor that didn’t look as nice as hers.  There was something deeply frustrating about that. She’d worked herself ragged and Nissa had gotten three times as much done as she did. Not only that, Nissa looked just fine.

 

The two of them finished up, going over Lin’qa’s section a little, Nissa pointing out the spots she’d missed or done improperly. She then took the leash back, leading Lin’qa back to the little servant quarters, carrying their respective buckets of dirty water and dumping them down the drain.

 

“Ugh.  I need to lie down…” Lin’qa muttered, too tired to be properly upset.  Instead she was just, sad and annoyed.

 

“Wash yourself up before you lie down in the Chief’s room.  Normally you’d have an apron so you don’t get so filthy but Chief wants you naked.  I’ll run you a bath but you’ll have to do it yourself, I’ve got more to do. Maybe I can talk Chief into letting you wear an apron tomorrow.”  Nissa led her over to the washbasin and turned the water on, clipping Lin’qa’s leash to one of the pipes. Lin’qa actually inspected the leash for the first time.  The clip seemed to be unlocked, it just worked on a simple thumb lever. She reached over and tried to depress the lever to unclip the leash. As her thumb came into contact with the little metal nub, a stinging pain shot through her arm, making her scream and recoil in shock.

 

“Gah! W-What did…” She wheezed, squeezing her hand with her other, the pain had stopped as soon as she removed her hand, but it left a lasting impression upon her.

 

“Oh, maybe I should have mentioned.  Don’t touch your own leash, Collar’s enchanted. It both causes pain and resists manipulation, so spare yourself the pain and don’t think you can fight through it just long enough to get it loose.  I’ll tell the Chief that you’re in here, she should be back soon.” Nissa sounded halfway between apologetic and amused at her little blunder. She turned the warm water off and left Lin’qa alone in the basin to wash the dirt off of herself.  Her stomach growled at her, she hadn’t eaten since the food Rugana had fed her last night.

 

“Relaxation time over, Kitty,” Rugana walked into the quarters, making a beeline for the washbasin and unclipping the leash from the pipe, giving it a tug to drag her out and back towards her room.

 

“Ummm. Chief, can I--” Lin’qa spoke up, wanting to ask about some food.  As she spoke, Rugana gave the leash a vicious yank, dragging her forward, sending her sprawling onto her face.

 

“Sorry Kitty, I think I misheard what you just called me.” Rugana spoke flatly, not sounding terribly amused.

 

“Momma… I wanted to talk about… my family…” She mumbled as she rose to her feet.

 

“No,” Rugana answered.  Lin’qa blinked, expecting more, a reason, an explanation, but nothing came.  Rugana just headed back outside, dragging Lin’qa back through the fortress, taking her on a different route out to a wide open balcony built out of the mountain.  It overlooked the vast sprawling city built on the gentle slope of the mountain, and stretched all the way to a huge pair of iron gates that spanned a valley that appeared to be the only entrance by land.  She saw several watch towers situated along the edge of city, up on the hills. They were probably there to shoot down airships that weren’t welcome overhead. Lin’qa could see steam and smoke belching from a dozen different foundries and machine shops, and on the far southern edge of the settlement was a huge lumber mill.  A convoy of machine carts was heading in through the massive gates, and Lin’qa could vaguely make out stacks of logs and felled trees strapped to the back of them.

 

On the balcony itself, were two different Orcs, a male and a female.  The male orc was wearing an eye patch and had a huge greatsword strapped onto his back.  The woman wore an oversized cloak, concealing her face under a hood, and she was leaning against the wall, watching the two of them approach like a hawk.  Lin’qa recognized a bodyguard when she saw one.

 

“Rugana, thank you for making time for me on such short notice, I know you’re busy with the Red Scar making trouble for you,” The Orc with the eyepatch spoke, his voice was cordial and familiar, like he was greeting an old friend.

 

“Bunch of cunts.  Caught one of their raiding parties this morning, I took four of their heads off myself, and we got the remains of their airship being hauled back here as proof.  I’m going to the Clansmeet with it. Sit.” The last part was directed at Lin’qa when Rugana noticed her wobbling tiredly. She did as she was told without complaining, sitting down and leaning wearily against Rugana’s leg, closing her eyes a little, her tail unconsciously curling around Rugana’s ankle.

 

“Cute cat boy you got there.  He new?” The male orc asked.

 

“Brand new.  Got him yesterday for less than three hundred.  Apparently he’s some rich prince or something.” Lin’qa pouted at Rugana and weakly pawed at her leg, not wanting to interrupt the conversation since Rugana’s lesson about keeping her mouth shut was fresh in her mind… and on her taste buds.  That was never going to go away.

 

Rugana rolled her eyes.  “ **She** ’s a rich prin **cess** , or something,” Rugana clarified and Lin’qa smiled a little.  “She wants to be a girl, so she gets to be one if she’s been good, and she made some progress today.  You should feel her tongue, Gehra, it’s kind of scratchy, feels amazing.”

 

Gehra laughed, “Well, I won’t question your training methods for your own slaves.  If you bring… ‘her’ to the Clansmeet I might have time to try her mouth, but don’t have time for that kind luxury just now.  What are you gonna do about the Red Scar at the Clansmeet?”

 

“Declare war.  Challenge their Chief to a duel.  Be diplomatic and demand they stop harassing our airships.  Dunno, what do you think?”

 

Gehra exhaled softly and muttered to himself.  “Tough call. Can’t say that war sounds like the smart move, Red Scar are bigger and better armed than--”

 

“Fuck that.  Three quarters of my battles are against bigger and better armed forces and I’ve won them all anyway,” Rugana growled angrily.

 

“Aaaand,” Gehra continued, annoyance in his tone.  “More importantly, you don’t want the other Warlords thinking that you’re some crazy power-hungry Chief whose only response to any issue is to fight it out.  Makes them twitchy, you don’t want one of the bigger coalitions in the Clansmeet to declare you to be a menace. We’re Orcs, Ruge, we know that fighting keeps us sharp, but we still gotta use some peaceful methods every now and again, yeah?”

 

Rugana sighed, sounding defeated.  “Why do you always have to be right, big brother?”

 

“Been doing this since you were a babe.  Fifty Clans is just about all I know. Deliver the proof to the Clansmeet, declare that the Red Scar are taking warlike actions against you without a proper declaration.  I’ll back you up. Even if the other clans don’t buy it, Red Scar’ll back down for a bit.”

 

Lin’qa was trying to listen closely.  She may have been shit at cleaning floors but politics was something she understood.  She was exhausted and starving, though, and she found herself dozing a little. Her stomach growled angrily, returning her a little to wakefulness.

 

“You feeding her, Ruge? It’s kind of hard to tell, she’s so skinny.” Gehra asked.

 

“I… I told Nissa to feed you, didn’t I, Kitty?” Rugana asked, giving her leg a shake to get Lin’qa’s attention.

 

“No, Momma… haven’t eaten since last night…” she whined weakly, looking up at the big Orcess, trying to look pitiable.

 

“Momma, huh?” Gehra asked, sounding amused.

 

“Yeah.  Got a problem with that?” Rugana challenged her brother, taking a step forward into his space.  As the leg that Lin’qa was leaning on moved, she wobbled a little, almost falling over, but she caught herself, curling her tail back away from Rugana’s leg and into her lap.  When had her tail done that? She hadn’t even noticed, and she hoped Rugana didn’t realize how intimate a gesture it was in their culture.

 

“Nah.  You should hear my girls beg for Daddy’s cock,” He laughed, and Lin’qa heard the cloaked Orcess in the corner mutter something.

 

“Pervert,” Rugana snorted.

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Since you forgot to feed your cat, maybe that’s a good excuse for us to go get some grub.”

 

“I thought you had no time.” Rugana sounded skeptical.

 

“I don’t, really. I’ll just eat quickly and head back to my ship.  Kahle, you wanna eat?” Gehra turned to address the cloaked bodyguard standing in the corner.

 

“That deaf knife ear… she still in the kitchen?” The hooded orcess asked, her voice gravelly.  She’d probably had a vocal cord injury with the way she sounded.

 

“Yeah, I set her free when I took over, actually, but she wanted to stay.  She’s officially in charge of the kitchen now, instead of that cunt who took credit for everything she made.  Good thing too, bitch makes a mean rack of lamb.

 

“Alright… I’ll eat…” Kahle conceded.

 

“Who cares, it’s food, let’s go.” Gehra rolled his eyes and walked past Rugana into the fortress, acting like he knew where to go in the building and didn’t need Rugana’s permission to move about.  His bodyguard followed and Rugana tugged Lin’qa’s leash, urging her along impatiently. They headed back to the dining hall that Lin’qa was becoming intimately familiar with, servants bustling about to set the table already, and two Orcs were already seated and eating.  Lin’qa recognized one of them from the night before, he was the one who had asked about Lin’qa sucking his cock, and she avoided looking at him. Rugana took her seat and a servant came over to start making her a plate of food. Her two guests sat immediately to her right and started serving themselves.  Lin’qa sat at Rugana’s feet between her and her brother without being told this time, looking up at her pitifully, the scent of food driving her crazy.

 

She didn’t have to wait long before Rugana tore off a piece of meat and started moving her hand down towards Lin’qa.  She darted forward, meeting Rugana’s hand halfway, biting into the juicy little piece of meat without hesitation. The movement placed her other hand on the inside of Rugana’s thigh for support, but she didn’t notice as she hungrily ate the morsel, licking Rugana’s hand clean of the juices afterwards.

 

Rugana laughed softly but didn’t make the humiliating comment that Lin’qa expected, she just held her hand out for Lin’qa to finish licking.  Some part of her realized that this was what Rugana was training her to do, but she didn’t care just then, all she wanted to do was put a dent in her hunger.  She’d never been truly hungry before in her life, and she’d never realized how awful it was.

 

“Careful you don’t spoil her, Ruge, letting her have nice food.  Might even be an improvement over what she used to eat before you got her.” Gehra spoke with his mouth full.

 

“Pfft, this bitch’s family is rich as fuck, actually.  She was a spoiled, prissy little brat yesterday. I wasn’t planning on feeding her off the table all the time, but I forgot to tell Nissa to feed her today, so whatever,” Rugana withdrew her hand, rubbing Lin’qa between her ears briefly before going back to her plate.  “Besides, Kitty is grateful, for everything her Momma gives her, isn’t she?”

 

“Thank you, Momma…” Lin’qa mumbled weakly, settling back down on her haunches a little, still hungry but happy that she’d gotten something.  She was thanking her because she was hoping to get more food, she realized. Part of her was yelling at her to resist this conditioning, this manipulation, but no other options seemed palatable to her at the moment.  Starving herself wasn’t exactly going to get her anywhere except maybe put out of her misery.

 

Rugana didn’t answer, just kept eating for a little, chatting with her brother about nothing in particular.  She tossed a hunk of bread down onto the floor at one point. It rolled next to Gehra’s foot, and she crawled over to it, snatching it up and devouring it hungrily.  She knew the floor was clean, at least. She froze when she felt a hand on her tail, fingers curling around it, stroking it gently, playing with her fur. She resisted the urge to snap her tail away from the hand and looked up at Gehra, whom the hand had to belong to.  He wasn’t even looking at her as he continued to fondle her tail. She went back to her hunk of bread and scarfed it down. It was actually the best floor bread she’d ever had, it had a bit of cheese baked into it, which was a premium delicacy on her home plane. Having enough cheese around to waste it by putting it in bread would have been an unthinkable excess, but right now she loved it.  Gehra’s hand left her tail as she ate and patted her on the head briefly before going back to his plate. Lin’qa looked up at him, still hungry, wondering if maybe he’d offer her some food too.

 

“Gehra doesn’t do favors for nothing, Kitty, better think twice before you beg him for food,” Rugana laughed, “If you want to offer to suck his cock for scraps, that’s your choice, but don’t expect me to step in if you bite off more than you can chew.  Well… if you suck off more than you can swallow.” Lin’qa’s gaze snapped back over to her. She blushed, embarrassed that she’d seen so obviously what she was thinking of doing. It felt more than ever like the big Orcess was inside her head and her thoughts, and it was incredibly infuriating.

 

“Don’t act like she has any agency, Ruge.  I’ll fuck her pretty little mouth eventually anyway.  With as much as you went on about her tongue how could I not?” Gehra snorted, and tossed a sizable hunk of meat down onto the floor for her.  It rolled across the floor a little and Lin’qa snatched it up before it could tumble out of her limited reach. She sat down half under the table and ate the chunk slowly this time, it was the same gamey chewy meat that had been served yesterday, although maybe the sauce was a bit different. She chewed slowly, the specifics of the conversation drowning out as she slated her hunger.

 

“T-Thank you… umm… Daddy?” she whispered quietly, not sure what to call him but not really wanting them to have an excuse to take away her food.

 

Gehra guffawed loudly, slapping his knee, and cracking up.  Rugana snickered at it as well, and she flashed a dangerous looking smile Lin’qa’s way.  She blushed and lowered her head, mortified that she’d actually said what she did without being forced to.  Gehra didn’t say anything else about it, but he did reach down and pat her head again as he rose to his feet.  “Amazing hospitality as usual, Ruge, I’ll see you in a few weeks. Stay safe, until then.”

 

Rugana snorted, “To the Hells with staying safe.  I’m gonna keep gutting those Red Scar shitheads until they fuck off,”  She rose to her feet and Lin’qa scampered out of the way as she went over to her brother and gave him a one-armed hug, her fist slamming into his back so hard that she heard the breath leave his lungs.

 

“Yeesh, go easy on this old orc, little sister,” he laughed, coughing a bit, and she smiled triumphantly back at him.

 

When Rugana retook her seat, and Lin’qa scooted closer to her feet after she tugged on the leash, she noticed that the Chief had her hand down her pants, and was moving things around inside.  With a bit of a deft motion, she fished her balls out through her fly, keeping her cock tucked upwards into the bottom of her armour. The task complete, she just… left them like that, hanging out under the table, probably not visible to anybody but Lin’qa.  She looked up at Rugana, expecting to see her face there, looking down at Lin’qa expectantly, but instead she just completely ignored the cat girl, talking and laughing with the other Orcs present. A chill ran down Lin’qa’s spine as she realized that Rugana was almost certainly waiting for her to crawl over there on her own and… play with them? Suck on them? Something like that.  They’d made fun of her when she’d taken the initiative and called Gehra “Daddy” though, would this be any different? Would being teased be better than what Rugana might do to her if she chose to ignore them?

 

Lin’qa squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. No. She wouldn't.  She took another bite out of her hunk of meat, resolving herself to finish the food before she went and did anything ridiculous.  She ate more quickly, and she was down to the last few bites when she heard Rugana sigh. Lin’qa’s leash went taught, and she was dragged towards Rugana, mewling in distress as her face was dragged towards Rugana’s crotch.

 

“Cmon, Kitty.  You were making progress. I know you wanna make Momma happy. Stop resisting,” Her voice was stern but not angry.

 

Lin’qa whined softly, a tear rolling down her cheek in defeat as she opened her mouth and pressed her lips to the soft skin of Rugana's scrotum.  She flicked her tongue out, dragging it hard along the surface of her left nut. She heard an appreciative rumble come out of Rugana, and continued to work, suckling on it and teasing it with her tongue, swirling it around the heavy orb.  The salty taste of her sweat filled her mouth, though it wasn’t as strong as it had been that morning.

 

“Wazzat sound? You getting a blowjob under the table, Chief?”

 

“Nah. Just have Kitty on my balls.  C’mon, Kitty, slobber all over them for Momma,” Rugana put a little more pressure on the leash, dragging Lin’qa’s further into her sack.  A muffled moan escaped her lips as her own spit started to smear all over her face, interfering with her ability to take a full breath. She coughed a little, raising her face up enough to suck some oxygen through her nostrils.

 

“Damn, Chief, you’re a freak.  It’s pretty awesome,” The other orc laughed.

 

“Kitty’s the only one here that earns points by sucking up to me, Harna.  I just need you to do your... Mmmm... fuck… good Kitty…” Rugana’s hand found the back of Lin’qa’s head and she started to slowly grind her nuts onto the catgirl’s face.  Lin’qa found it impossible to actually lick them properly while she was doing this so she just kept one in her mouth and suckled gently, closing her eyes so that she didn’t get spit in them.

 

“My Job, Chief?” He asked jovially.

 

“Yeah, that.  Man, I should have bought a slave months ago,”  Rugana removed her hand and Lin’qa heard plates clacking above her head as she probably got herself some more food.  She came up for air, coughing weakly, drool running down her chin. Rugana lifted her leg and rested it on Lin’qa’s back lightly, pressing her forward again.  “No slacking. Be a good girl, Kitty.”

 

Lin’qa winced and went back to it.  Rugana’s testicles were now thoroughly coated in spit and she had long ago swallowed down all of the sweat and taste of her.  Not that the fact that she couldn’t taste any more of Rugana’s sweat was a problem… it wasn’t, right?

 

“Girl? I thought the cat was a boy?” Another voice Lin’qa didn’t recognize spoke up.

 

“Eh.  Doesn’t matter what she is, I’m gonna bend  her over and plow her sweet cunt until she can’t walk.  ‘Sides, with an ass as gorgeous as hers, how do you know she isn’t a Kavess like me?  Most Rakasha are pretty flat-chested, y’know.

 

The orc took a thoughtful pause, or possibly just a drunk pause. “Never considered that, Chief. Didn’t even know Rakasha had Kavesses.” Lin’qa noted that ‘Kavess’ could only possibly mean women like Rugana.  She’d found herself wondering if Rugana was really born this way or if she were altered somehow, but that question seemed easy enough to put to bed, now. If she ever got back to her home plane, she could probably write a paper about Orcish genetic variations or something.

 

Rugana winked down at the cat girl sucking on her sack and, pushed her second ball into Lin’qa’s mouth until her cheeks bulged obscenely. “You don’t need a pussy to want to be a girly little bitch whose only purpose in life is to worship my balls, anyway.  Isn’t that right, Kitty?” Rugana asked, probably knowing that she wasn’t able to answer just then with her cheeks full of Rugana’s nuts like she was a squirrel. Lin’qa wanted to complain and explain that her identity as a girl wasn’t about sucking on dicks.  Well… it wasn’t  **_just_ ** about sucking on dicks.  And anyway, she was definitely only sucking on Rugana’s balls like this because she was literally having her face shoved in there.  She couldn’t deny a certain physical attraction to the Orcess, but the way she treated her was beyond unacceptable.

 

She kept sucking on Rugana’s nuts for the rest of the meal. Her occasional attempts for a break were met with both subtle and not-so-subtle reminders that she was only allowed to stop when Rugana told her she could stop.  The saliva that was smeared all over her face was starting to cool and feel kind of gross and slimy.

 

“Alright, come on up, Kitty,” Rugana removed her face from her testicles, at long last, and put her hands under Lin’qa’s arms, lifting her up.  She considered squirming and resisting the spectacle of being seated on Rugana’s lap again, but when she thought about it, she realized Rugana was pretty likely to just put her back down on the floor and shove her face right back in her nutsack.  She immediately felt her bare ass rub against Rugana’s boner, and she blushed, remembering what Rugana had said about plowing her. Actually, maybe it wasn’t even a boner, she’d seen how big it was when it was soft.

 

The meal was winding to a close, but as a servant came in to take Rugana’s plate away, she waved them off.  

 

“So how’d your patrol go today, Chief? Ship hold up good?” The same Orc who’d asked if she was a boy.  He had a shaved head and wore a grubby looking set of work clothes, rather than anything armoured.

 

“Harpoons worked just fine, for once.  But it’s kinda sticking the left turns now.  Take a look at the rudder.” Rugana petted Lin’qa, scratching lightly between her ears, and she shivered at the pleasant sensation.  She fought the urge to purr. She would not be a stereotype and she would not give Rugana the satisfaction.

 

“Will do.  Thanks for not ramming them this time.  You keep doing that I’ll have to rebuild the entire hull, it's bent right outta shape as it is.”

 

“You do what you need to do.  I'm catching these cunts and if we have to ram them to do it we will.” Rugana ran her fingers through some of the grease left over on her plate, getting them thoroughly coated. Lin’qa wrinkled her nose at that. It was kinda gross and if Rugana touched her hair or fur with that hand she might just scream.

 

“Speaking of your mission this morning, Chief, Gu’ga bled out like an hour ago.”

 

“What the fuck? He was fine! He walked off the airship! He called someone a pussy as we left.”  Rugana’s greasy hand went down to Lin’qa’s butt, and she started rubbing a slick finger against the crack of her ass.  Lin’qa’s ears twitched and she immediately moved her tail out of the way, curling it around the other side of her waist and into her lap.  If Rugana was going to fondle her she was going to at least make sure her tail didn’t get all gross and oily.

 

“He wouldn’t let the shaman see him! Stubborn prick just went to bed.  His wife found him dead, shamans think he had a slow internal bleed that didn’t heal properly.”

 

“Good fucking Gods.  I’m gonna have a talk to them tomorrow.  If this was preventable I don’t want stubborn macho idiots getting themselves killed for no reason.  Gu’ga was a good fighter, too.” her fingers wandered lower until they reached her pucker, and they started to tease it gently. Her index finger slowly traced circles around her clenched hole, pushing into it teasingly but not quite penetrating it.  Lin’qa mewled quietly in distress. Rugana was going to find out…

 

“If you tell the warriors they cant say no to the healers, then they won't be happy, Chief. You know how independent they can be.”

 

“You let me worry about that,” Rugana muttered, sounding annoyed.  She pressed her index finger inwards, penetrating Lin’qa’s small hole.  The finger went right into the knuckle and she squealed softly, suppressing a moan.  She would absolutely  **not** moan like a whore, as she got fingered in front of all these Orcs.  She refused. “Wait. What the fuck is this, Kitty?” Rugana asked as her finger sunk all the way into her tight rectum with little resistance.  She immediately inserted another finger and fucked them into her ass with increasing roughness.

 

Lin’qa bit her lip as the pleasure at the base of her clitty started to spread.  A tingle went down her spine and she closed her eyes, using all her willpower to hold her moans back.  It felt so good, though, Rugana’s meaty fingers were hitting all the right spots, making her toes curl.

 

“What the fuck?” Rugana repeated herself as she inserted a third finger and started roughly pumping Lin’qa’s hole.  She couldn’t stop herself. A low, girly moan rumbled through her throat as she shuddered in pleasure. “I thought I was going to have to train you into a needy little butt slut, Kitty, but it looks like you've already taken care of that for me.  Your wanton little boycunt is absolutely gobbling up my fingers right now.”

 

Rugana started to piston her greasy fingers into her ass even harder, and Lin’qa took several shuddering breaths as the stimulation drove her mad.  She'd barely ever let anybody know that she loved anal, and now to have that secret dragged into the open by this cruel woman in such a way was unbearably embarrassing.  But even with all that, she loved it. She moaned louder and more whorishly, rocking back and forth on Rugana’s lap, trying to grind her pleasure spot against those fingers.

 

“P-Please… Momma… Don’t…” She whined deliriously, even as her body loved it and reacted so strongly to the stimulation.  She wanted to ride those fingers and cum, but she didn’t want to do it here, not in front of these people, not to Rugana’s smug smirk.  Her clitty twitched repeatedly, the tip wet with several pooled beads of precum.

 

“I’m a little hurt that you didn’t tell me how much of a wanton little slut you are, Kitty.  I would have fucked you yesterday if I knew. I might just have to punish you for holding out on me.” Rugana started pumping her fingers hard, the grease making lewd squelching sounds as it lubricated the invading fingers’ plundering of her cunt.  She couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure had spread and it was tingling through her whole body now, every nerve was begging for climax, for relief. She brought her hand around to her clitty, giving it a gentle squeeze. She knew she’d cum from just a few quick strokes, with how much pressure her Momma was putting on her most sensitive spot.

 

Rugana reacted far too quickly for that, roughly grabbing her wrist in her strong hand and tearing it away.  “No. Bad Kitty. Slaves don't think of their own pleasure.” She jabbed her fingers hard into Lin’qa’s prostate as she scolded her, making her scream as her vision went fuzzy, her legs twitching weakly as the intense fingering drove her to madness.

 

“B-But Momma I can’t… It’s too…. Aaaagggghhh!” She started to squirm and writhe in Rugana’s grip, trying to free her captive hand, but she lacked the strength to even begin to wrest her arm free, let alone keep it free to stroke her clitty enough to cum her brains out.  Not that she’d especially need long for that last part.

 

“Don’t make me shove these fingers in your mouth when I’m done, Kitty.  If I have to keep shoving gross things in your mouth every day to get you to stop talking back to me I’ll do it happily.”   Rugana’s assault was relentless and her technique was refined and practiced. Her fingers hit all the right spots at the best angle.  When the Orcess twisted her wrist and curled her fingers downward, Lin’qa’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a silent scream. The digits pressing heavily on that magical spot at the base of her clitty paralyzed her with pleasure. She couldn't scream, she couldnt twitch, and she couldn't close her eyes.  Her clitty drooled a continuous stream of slime that ran down her inner thigh. It tickled a little bit.

 

“Aaaaaaaaauuuuuuggggggghhhhh!” she screeched loud and shrill as she thrashed around on Ruganas lap. Her brain jolting to react to the stimulus all at once like someone leaning on a door that was opened outwards.  Rugana held her as she spazzed out, slowing the pace of the finger fucking to a near stop. She whined in relief as they came free of her stretched cunny, and then, whined in protest as they were shoved into her mouth.

 

The taste of her ass and the grease Rugana had used as lube was shoved rudely onto her tongue. It was objectively not as bad as she’d had Rugana’s bladder emptied into her mouth that morning, but the knowledge of where those fingers had just been made her retch.  “Suck them clean, Kitty,” Her voice was calm and level but Lin’qa knew it wasn’t a suggestion. She whined and started to suck obediently, cleaning her fingers.

 

Lin’qa looked around a little as she sucked, and saw most of the other Orcs had left the dining hall during the… show.  A few were still there, watching… rather intently. It took her a moment to realize that her tail was draped around the back of Rugana’s neck, and she snapped it away from there, mortified that she’d done something so intimate without realizing.  That was twice now that her tail had betrayed her today.

 

“Alright boys, show’s over, I’m gonna take my slut back to my room and fuck her.  Don’t wait up.” Rugana grabbed Lin’qa as she spoke, throwing her over her shoulder and carting her off.  The hard surface of Rugana’s leather armor dug into Lin’qa’s naked stomach as she walked and she squirmed to try and get more comfortable, a task that ultimately proved futile.

 

“Quit squirming,” Rugana rumbled, reaching over and giving the tip of Lin’qa’s tail a pinch.

 

“Owww!” Lin’qa squealed and kicked her legs.  “That hurt!!”

 

“Oh quiet down you big baby.  Couldn’t have been that bad.”

 

“Mine’s really sensitive,” Lin’qa pouted indignantly, though Rugana probably couldn’t see it.

 

“Really? So if I were to…” Rugana caught her tail between thumb and forefinger and started to squeeze a little, starting gentle and increasing the pressure.

 

Lin’qa hissed loudly, and tried to wriggle out of Rugana’s grasp and pull her tail away.  “Nooo! Stop itttt!” she growled.

 

“You’re so fun to tease,” Rugana laughed as she let Lin’qa’s tail go and threw her down onto the bed.  Apparently they’d arrived in Rugana’s room. Lin’qa sunk down into the soft bed and took a moment to turn around, and was greeted by the sight of Rugana removing her leg armor and pants.

 

“So how long have you been shoving stuff up your ass, Kitty? Or are Rakshasa just like that?” She asked as the hardened leather on her left leg came free.

 

“I-I… we’re not like that normally… I’ve been doing it a long time… probably since before you were born...” She blushed and looked away.

 

“Hah! Probably,” Rugana’s pants hit the floor, and Lin’qa snuck a glance.  She only got a brief look at the dark green monster slowly stiffening before Rugana grabbed Lin’qa by the back of her neck and pulled her forward, her lips mashing awkwardly against the soft skin of her cock.  

 

“You were a much better girl today, Kitty, but you still need to work on your attitude. I don’t like the whininess.  But I wanna reward your progress, so, you can either cum your little sissy brains out when I fuck you or you can sleep at the foot of the bed tonight.” Rugana humped Lin’qa’s face gently and she somewhat reluctantly opened her mouth and took the pink head of her cock into her mouth, suckling gently on it, tasting a significant amount of precum glazing the head. Rugana’s cock hardened rapidly as Lin’qa sucked, and upon getting fully hard, she pushed Lin’qa’s face away.  “On your stomach,” she instructed.

 

Lin’qa swallowed and for a moment, considered resisting.  She didn’t want Rugana to fuck her and make her cum. Well, she kind of did.  Her body was aching for it, actually, her clitty was hard and leaking precum, and her ass was twitching in anticipation.  It had been a long time since she’d gotten some real cock, and she’d never had anybody as big as the toys she liked to use back home.  Rugana was definitely comparable to her favorite toys.

 

That wasn’t the point, though!  She didn’t want to let herself become Rugana’s submissive sex toy, and with how skilled the Orcess was at milking her prostate with her fingers, she knew that she may well fall into that role quite easily.  Ultimately she rolled over onto her stomach, her somewhat loose pucker exposed to the open air, and she felt Rugana’s strong hands on her cheeks immediately, spreading them apart.

 

“You’ve got such a pretty pink boypussy, Kitty.  It was made for taking cocks. My cock.” Rugana’s normally calm voice had an edge to it, a breathlessness.  Lin’qa could feel her Momma’s anticipation, and she buried her face in the blankets, blushing. The wet tip of her cock pressed gently into her pucker, rubbing and prodding without actually penetrating her.  Her hands ran down Lin’qa’s back, squeezing, kneading, and exploring her body. “So beautiful…” Rugana murmured softly as her hands circled around to Lin’qa’s front, fingers rubbing and teasing her nipples.

 

Lin’qa resisted the urge to buck back onto Rugana’s cock.  It only took her a few moments of the teasing to realize that Rugana was fucking with her yet again.  She was going to keep doing this, teasing her, waiting for her to beg for it. Maybe she should… she was already so horny, and she just wanted this to be over.  She wanted to stop struggling. It wasn’t like Rugana was going to let her get away with being defiant anyway…

 

“P-Please, Momma…” Lin’qa whined softly, and she was a little disappointed at how much she sounded like a needy slut.  She wasn’t even trying that hard.

 

“Please what, Kitty? Go ahead and speak up, I won’t be mad.” Rugana chuckled softly, her fingers tightening their grip on Lin’qa’s nipples, sending a small shock of pain through her body that made her clitty twitch.

 

“Ugh… I can’t stand it, please Momma, put it in...” she whined, wiggling her hips at her.

 

“Mmmmm…..” Rugana pushed, the head of her cock forcing its way inside her pliant ass, and a horrible shiver of delight surged through Lin’qa’s body.  She fought the feeling, she wouldn’t be a slave to this. “I thought I’d have to wait weeks, maybe months to hear you beg for it, Kitty… And here we are, less than two days in.”

 

“S-Shut up annnn-AAAhhhh!” Lin’qa’s voice rose to a shrill cry as Rugana’s cock slid snugly into her ass just like she’d said; like it was made for it.  The meaty shaft ground and rubbed against her p-spot and she lost her train of thought completely, her mind going completely blank with ecstacy. She loved this feeling so much, the stretching, the heat, the friction.  The feeling of someone else using her body for their pleasure.

 

“I’ll overlook the insolence this time.  Fuck, I was worried that you might be loose but I guess not…”  Rugana gripped the base of Lin’qa’s tail firmly and used it to pull herself in, her thick nine inch Orcish spear sliding all the way in to the base with relative ease.

 

Lin’qa felt a tiny, fleeting urge to tell Rugana to piss off, that of course she’s not loose, but when the Orcess pulled her cock halfway out of her tight cunt and slammed it forcefully back inside, the urge didn’t stay in her head for long.  She clutched the sheets tight in her fists as her Momma started to fuck her with hard, deep strokes, drawing her bitch breaker most of the way out and slamming it back in to the hilt roughly. Each thrust shoved her into the mattress and rubbed her clitty against the sheets.  No! No! She gritted her teeth and fought the orgasm that her body desperately wanted. She refused to let the fucking cause her to squirt her cream all over Rugana’s sheets.

 

“Such a perfect fuck hole… You cum yet, Kitty? I figured you’d… ahhh… be a  _ squealer _ .”  Rugana tightened her grip on Lin’qa’s tail as she sped up her pace, and the sensation from her tail was almost as overwhelming as the sensation on her prostate.  “Cmon, lets hear some of those noises you were making before,” The Orcess grunted as she started jabbing her cock forcefully and deliberately into the little bump at the base of Lin’qa’s clitty.

 

Desperate to avoid what seemed like an unavoidable orgasm, to fight her Momma, and her own body, Lin’qa tried to call her magic, letting the arcane surge through her, she tried to conjure an illusion.  The bands on her limbs soaked up the magic, and her mind and spirit howled in confusion and frustration as the spell refused to flow. The bands of metal grew hot and they felt like they were burning, and, ultimately, the torment took her mind off of squealing like a whore and cumming on her Momma’s dick.  She whimpered softly as the horrible sensation made her stomach turn. She felt sick, but Rugana wasn’t about to stop what she was doing.

 

Rugana, in fact, seemed to have no idea what she’d done, as she just growled happily and continued to plow Lin’qa’s sweet boycunt.  “Gonna… give… Kitty… some… cream… heh…” The Orcess laughed to herself as her thrusts lost a little of their measured, calm pacing and grew slightly erratic. Her fat shaft started to swell inside Lin’qa’s hot tunnel, and she breathed a sigh of relief.  “Yesssssss!” Rugana howled as she slammed her hips so hard into Lin’qa’s ass that she skipped forward on the sheets several inches, her other fist tight around her tail squeezing down painfully and uncomfortably. Her emerald cock twitched and swelled, flooding Lin’qa’s lower intestine with her sperm.  She felt her small body bloat uncomfortably as her Momma pumped her full of her seed. 

 

Lin’qa whined softly and laid there impassively as Rugana moaned, slowly lowering her sweaty body down on top Lin’qa, her weight pressing the small cat girl into the mattress.  She let go of her tail and just lay there for a moment. Her face was next to Lin’qa’s ear and she heard the Orcess’ heavy breathing with perfect clarity.

 

“Whew…! Nice fuck.  Alright. Down on the floor, Kitty.” Rugana rolled over onto her back, her cock coming free with a lewd schlorp, leaving Lin’qa feeling empty.

 

“What? I didn’t cum, you said…!” Lin’qa glared, her anger rising.  Had she been lied to…!?

 

“Huh? Bullshit.  You…” Rugana put her hand on Lin’qa’s shoulder and rolled her over.  Lin’qa just glowered back at her Momma as she inspected Lin’qa’s hard, pre-beaded clitty and the mostly unstained sheets.  “Wow, really? I guess you  **really** wanted to sleep on the bed, huh? Alright then, fine.  First, unbuckle this clasp for me.” Rugana sat up and spun her legs off the side of the bed, pushing her braid to the side for Lin’qa to unbuckle the clasp.

 

“Umm… Momma, can say a few things…?” Lin’qa asked as she sat up, ignoring the demands of her denied erection as she started to unbuckle the clasp, the metal coming loose with a soft snap.

 

“Sure.  Keep it quick though, I’m pretty sleepy right now.  Was gutting people early in the morning.” Rugana shrugged as she yawned.  That was easy. Maybe after the Orcess came was the best time to ask her for things.

 

“So… I was thinking today…” Lin’qa started, sorting her thoughts out, trying to keep herself focused.  She also ignored Rugana’s soft snicker as she said ‘I was thinking.’ “If the Red Scar have any major allies they rely on, you should present them with the airship you wrecked, instead of going to the Clansmeet with it.  They’ll pressure them into backing off, and they’ll be grateful that you came to them instead of publicly humiliating them both. If you humiliate them, they’ll just find another way to get back at you.” She swallowed quietly as she finished, her eyes wide and hopeful.

 

Rugana shrugged off her armor, and removed her undershirt.  She turned to look at Lin’qa slowly, her typical smug grin gone.  Her face was so neutral and devoid of emotion it would have made Lin’qa’s actual mother proud.  There was a few moments of silence, as they looked into each other’s eyes, before Rugana reached over and pushed Lin’qa.  She whined a little as the big Orcess shoved her, but ultimately, she was shoved off of the bed, unable to push back against her superior strength.  Rugana stood up, grabbing Lin’qa’s leash and wrapping it around the bedpost.

 

“Floor.  Get some sleep, Kitty.” Her voice was calm, but Lin’qa could tell there was a tiny edge to it.  She hadn’t liked being told what to do, nobody ever liked it when Lin’qa told them what to do, even when she was right.  She was often right, but her family hadn’t cared either. 

 

She opened her mouth to complain but a shiver of dread travelled down her spine at the look Rugana gave her, and she shut her mouth again.  Rugana went around turning the lamps off, and in the dark, Lin’qa heard her flop down on the bed. Within moments, she was snoring softly, leaving Lin’qa to fetch the little blanket that Nissa must have folded and returned to its spot under the bed because it was still there.  With a sigh, she lay down to get some rest.

 

Fuck, she was so horny… Should’ve taken the orgasm.


	3. Marked

 

Tierl laughed softly and smiled at her.  He had such a pretty laugh, it always made her heart melt. She wrapped her tail around his affectionately as he rubbed his forehead against hers.  “C’mon Qa-La… We’ve got all day, don’t we?” he asked, running his hand along Lin’qa’s stomach and making her shiver.

 

“I guess… my parents are away all day, but we need to be quiet. My servants are such gossipers,” She murmured softly, darting her face forward for a quick peck on the lips.

 

Tierl walked over to the bed, dragging Lin’qa by the wrist along behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, still smiling that beautiful smile at her.  They sat down on the bed together, and he put his hand on her back to draw her in close. Their lips pressed together, his were so soft and they made her shiver in delight.  Everything flickered for a moment, and she was on her back. Tierl was on top of her, lifting her legs up to bend her in half.

 

“You’re sure this won’t hurt?” he asked, concern in his voice.  He pressed his body into hers, his cock rubbing at her pucker.

 

“Don’t worry, go ahead,” She urged him on, impatiently, wiggling her hips for him.

 

“Okay, just… tell me if anything is wrong,” he conceded, and pushed forward. his cock slid into her inviting hole, filling her with a lovely friction.

 

Lin’qa whined happily, wriggling underneath Tierl as they started to make love.  Pleasure radiated through her as his cock slid against the magical spot inside her.

 

“Cmon, Kitty. Moan for Momma,” Tierl growled softly, his voice suddenly deep and feminine.  Confusion washed over Lin’qa. She’d had this dream about Tierl so many times, and it was always the same.  Should something be different? Was Rugana supposed to be here? Rugana growled on top of her, folding her roughly in two. Her huge cock filled Lin’qa and it stretched her further than what she thought should be possible.  Lin’qa’s feet rested next to her head as the Orcess’ cock plowed her. The rough sex was so different from the gentle intercourse she'd been having a moment ago, and it was pushing her to the girly orgasm that she’d been denied in the real world.

 

“M-Momma… please, I love your cock ssssssoooooo—” Her own voice faded out to nothing, the final word stretching out over what seemed like a very long time.

 

It wasn't a kick or a yell or a bright light in her face that woke Lin’qa up, but the muffled sounds of footsteps and activity in the room.  The pleasure of her dirty dream faded, and she groaned unhappily as she was denied yet again. It took her sleep-addled mind a few seconds to realize that the normal, flowery, dirty dream she usually had about the gardener’s boy hadn’t gone the way it always did.  She’d actually dreamed about Rugana. It was an unsettling thought.

 

She was awake now though, and the sound of movement in the room wasn’t going away. Going back to sleep didn’t seem like it was going to be plausible so she decided to sit up and talk to Rugana.

 

“Umm… Morning, Momma… can we talk a little about—”

 

“Nope, It’s just me,” Nissa responded, turning a lamp on. The bright light made Lin’qa whine and shield her eyes.  “Saves me the effort of waking you up though. Do I need to wash Chief’s blanket? There’s a few spots.”

 

“I… It should be mostly clean. I didn’t get it dirty.” she mumbled, blushing as she kicked off her thin little blanket.

 

“Kitty, do me a favor and don’t just leave your blanket in a pile on the… Oh Gods, you leaked cum all over the floor.  Next time ask the Chief if you can go to the bathroom after she cums in you. Ugh. Maybe I’ll get you a bedpan.” Nissa sighed, and Lin’qa blushed crimson as she realized what the wet feeling around her butt was.  When she looked, she saw that it had sort of smeared all over the floor where she’d slept.

 

“Uhh… s-sorry Nissa, I…” Lin’qa stammered and mumbled, mortified.

 

“Huh? Don't be sorry Kitty, it's not your fault. Chief’s the one I'm annoyed at.  She didn't tell you to do anything weird like to keep it inside you, did she?”

 

“Huh? No, she… we just went to bed.” Lin’qa avoided elaborating on the way the night had ended. She felt bad enough about it without Nissa scolding her.

 

“Alright,” Nissa unclipped Lin’qa’s leash.  “You know where the servants’ bathroom is. Go on.  And if you think of trying to bolt I'll beat your skinny ass myself, you hear?”

 

“Not gonna run.  Where would I even go?” Lin’qa grumbled as she walked towards the bathroom.  She clenched her ring a little as she walked so that she didn’t leak any more.

 

“Chief found some clothes for you to wear to work today.  Said she’ll tan your hide if she sees you trying to wear them outside of work.  They’re on the drying rack, I washed them last night.” Nissa called to her as she entered the servant’s bathroom.  Lin’qa’s breath caught in her chest when she saw what was lying there on the counter, waiting for her. It was a maid’s outfit, that much was certain. Beyond the modest skirt and smock, and the straight, somewhat low neckline, it was frilly in a way that made her think that it was maybe not meant as a uniform.  The material in the chest was almost see-through, and the skirt didn’t go down that far. All in all she wasn’t quite sure if it was a functional piece of clothing or a costume. In a fortress full of Orcs, it wouldn’t surprise her if this was the only thing with an apron that would have fit her, but… She loved it.

 

Lin’qa desperately fought the urge to squeal happily and wear it just that second.  It occurred to her that if Rugana learned that she absolutely adored this thing, she might take it away.  Especially if she talked back. Should she be reluctant about it? No, probably too obvious. Be ambivalent and pretend it’s not a big deal, she decided.  As she took the outfit off the counter, she saw it was actually concealing a pair of slippers as well. As far as practicality went, this was probably a bigger deal. It meant she wouldn’t have to walk around barefoot, her feet were starting to get sore

 

She put in on, frowning a little at the spots that didn’t quite fit right.  It was almost a little tight on her. She knew how to sew and could have fixed it, but wasn’t sure if Momma would let her.  Maybe she’d mention it to Nissa. She glanced at herself in the tiny mirror over one of the sinks, and suppressed a happy giggle.  As far as she was concerned, it was the most adorable thing ever.

 

“Cute.  Apparently it’s been sitting in storage for years.  Doesn’t fit anybody here, obviously. Why do you have...” Nissa frowned at her and started to fish the leash out from in between Lin’qa and the dress. She pulled it end over end as Lin’qa giggled.  The chain tickled her legs and stomach as Nissa pulled it upwards.

 

“I can’t touch the latch,” Lin’qa replied indignantly, stifling a squeal when the cold metal finally came free of the neck opening.

 

“Yeah but you can touch the actual leash.  Yeesh. C’mon I got a lot to do today,” She got the end of the leash free and turned around, dragging Lin’qa with her.

 

“No floors today?” she asked hopefully.

 

“Not for you,” Nissa answered, but didn’t elaborate.

 

As they moved through the fortress, Lin’qa smelled the kitchen before she saw it.  They rounded the corner and the large kitchen spread out before them. There must have been room for twenty people inside.  Lin’qa didn’t even think that kitchens could actually get this big. This early in the morning, there was only about six people inside, chopping vegetables and doing various preparatory tasks.  In the middle of the kitchen stood an elf who was busy stirring some sauce or soup in a pan. She occasionally added a small handful of chopped vegetables or spice and tasted the brown liquid. She was tall and skinny, unlike the Astral Elves back on Lek who were slightly squat and broad. The sides of her head were shaved short enough for Lin’qa to see the pale flesh of her scalp.  Even on the top of her head, her hair was short and messy. She wore it in a little bit of a flip upwards at the front, frozen in place by some kind of wax, probably. She’d seen several males on Lek wearing their hair the same way. 

 

Nissa walked over and tapped the elf on the shoulder.  The woman turned around, looking at Nissa with a raised eyebrow.  Without saying anything, Nissa gestured towards Lin’qa, then made a broad gesture at the kitchen.  The elf took out a small pad of paper and scribbled on it a bit, then showed it to Nissa, who nodded, and gestured back towards Lin’qa.

 

“Right, you’re in the kitchen for now, Kitty.  She’s in charge, but one of the other kitchen staff will probably give you directions.  See you tomorrow.” Nissa gave Lin’qa a small wave before she headed out. As she left, the elf woman approached Lin’qa, a skeptical look on her face.  She got awfully close to Lin’qa, peering down at her for several long moments. After the pause, she got her notebook back out and started writing. She wrote only one word, and turned it over to show Lin’qa

 

‘Experience?’

 

She was definitely the deaf elf she’d heard Gehra’s bodyguard talking about, and something occured to Lin’qa.  Planar Common was the language that had proliferated throughout the planes over hundreds of celestial cycles, but other languages still existed.  Lin’qa had studied several of them, and she wracked her brain a little for one in particular.

 

_ ‘Absolutely none, I’m very sorry.’   _ Lin’qa signed, using the elven sign language she’d learned over five celestial cycles ago.  She wondered if it was a mistake even as she did it. Just because the woman was an elf didn’t necessarily mean she’d know this specific kind of sign language.

 

The elven woman recoiled a bit in surprise, her eyes going wide.  She stood there, looking shocked for several moments. Eventually, she put her book away and her hands started signing back to her.   _ ‘You know how to sign? Is this a prank?’  _ the woman looked suspicious.

 

_ ‘No.  I learned a long time ago.  I’m surprised I remember, actually.’  _ Lin’qa giggled a little, somewhat gleeful that part of her education was actually coming in useful.

 

_ ‘I can tell. Your technique is awful.’  _ The woman snickered at her, and Lin’qa’s ears twitched.   _ ‘But I can understand you just fine, cutie pie.  What’s your name?’ _

 

_ Cutie pie? I must be reading that wrong.  I’m Lin’qa, but everybody is calling me Kitty.’  _ Lin’qa rolled her eyes a little, but was secretly thrilled that she got to give her actual name to someone without getting in trouble.

 

The elf woman snorted a laugh at her, a smirk on her face.   _ ‘Nah, I think you understood it just fine, sweet stuff.  I’m Laniwyn. Everybody here calls me “Elf” so I know what you mean.’  _ Laniwyn put her hand on her hip and grinned at Lin’qa. The elf gave her a very blatant head-to-toe leer.

 

Lin’qa blushed, not sure how to react to being hit on in sign language.  She tugged a little on the hem of the maid outfit she’d been given. Her hands suddenly felt terribly out of place.

 

_ ‘Well, if you have no idea what you’re doing in a kitchen I have pots for you to scrub in that sink over there.’  _ Laniwyn pointed to a sink full of dirty pots in the corner with her thumb.  Lin’qa winced a little at the sight of it. It looked pretty gross but maybe it’d be better than scrubbing floors.  A flicker of movement brought Lin’qa’s attention back to Laniwyn. She winced internally when she realized she’d missed the first half of what the elf was signing  _ ‘...Just let me know, okay?’ _

 

_ ‘I’ll figure it out, thanks Laniwyn,’  _ she responded, wrapping her tail around her leg to keep it off the floor. She rolled her sleeves up as she went over to the stack of dirty pots.  A hand grabbing and squeezing her ass as she turned around made her yelp in surprise. When she turned around, Laniwyn had the biggest grin ever on her face.  The elf gave her a wink and a little wave, and then went back to her soup.

 

Lin’qa grumbled to herself softly, resigning herself to being objectified no matter where she went. She got to work filling the sink with hot water to start washing the pots.  Laniwyn came by a few times to show her where to put things or to be inappropriately handsy with her, but the other workers in the kitchen mostly left her alone. Doing the dishes wasn’t quite as bad as scrubbing the floors.  She was allowed to stand up, she had clothes on, and she was able to be careful and avoid getting filthy.

 

After a few hours of work, Laniwyn’s hand on her shoulder made her turn around, and she was expecting another pinch on her ass or a hand lingering on her waist. Instead the elf handed her a bowl of soup.   _ ‘Take a break.  Eat something.’  _ She pointed to a little table in the corner.

 

_ ‘Am I allowed? Chief is… particular.’  _ Lin’qa replied, balancing the bowl down on the edge of the sink to sign properly.

 

_ ‘I like the Chief, but if she wants to put slaves to work in my kitchen then I’m sure as ---- gonna feed them.  She doesn’t like it, she can fire me. Now go sit your cute butt down and have some soup.’  _ Laniwyn signed rapidly, so fast Lin’qa could barely follow what she was saying, and she wasn’t certain what the expletive was but it certainly looked lewd.

 

_ ‘Can I ask what this was?’   _ Lin’qa repeated the gesture Laniwyn had used as best she could.

 

Laniwyn laughed out loud, a strangely pitched croaking noise that could only be made by someone who couldn’t hear their own laughter.   _ ‘Something I wouldn’t mind doing to you.  Now go. Eat.’  _ Laniwyn pulled her away from the sink and shoo’ed her off.  Lin’qa didn’t need to be told twice and grabbed her bowl of soup. There was a mostly empty little table in the corner and she went there to eat.  Now that she had it, it actually smelled absolutely amazing, and she salivated as she sat down and took a spoonful. It was a dark brown broth that steamed gently, little bits of vegetables floating around just under the surface, not fully visible.  Lin’qa blew on it gently before she took a sip, and was rewarded with a rich creamy taste that made her moan appreciatively. She’d been fed last night but she’d still been pretty hungry for the whole time she’d been here. The vegetables had just a little bit of crunch to them despite being immersed in the soup and it was perfect.

 

She tried to pace herself, she really did, but she devoured the entire bowl in record time. The sound of her purring echoed out of the bowl as she licked it clean.  Laniwyn approached her a few moments after she finished.  _ ‘How was it? It’s a new recipe I’m working on.’ _

 

_ ‘I loved it! Thank you so much Laniwyn.’   _ She signed back happily, appreciative enough to overlook the elf’s inappropriate conduct.

 

_ ‘You’re so sweet.  Maybe I’ll ask the Chief if I can keep you.  Finish up and get back to work. I like you but I’d rather not catch hell for pampering you.’  _ Laniwyn ruffled Lin’qa’s hair a little with an affectionate grin.  She patted Lin’qa’s cheek before going back to running her kitchen.  Lin’qa took her bowl back to her sink and washed it herself. She set the clean bowl on a drying rack before getting back to work. The stack of pots that she was washing only seemed to get bigger and bigger as the day went, and her break hadn’t helped that.  The kitchen slowly seemed to kick into a faster pace as the evening got closer. More cooks and kitchen assistants filtered in over time, including a big burly orc who grunted at Lin’qa and took her spot washing the dishes. She was left to assist him drying and putting the pans away after he cleaned them.  This was ultimately fine with her, she felt a tiny bit more useful this way. Besides, her hands weren’t getting pruney anymore.

 

A high pitched whistle at the entryway grabbed everybody’s attention.  Lin’qa saw Rugana standing there in the doorway. Nobody said anything, she just extended her arm and made a ‘come hither’ motion. Her gaze was fixated firmly on Lin’qa.  She wiped her hands clean and walked over to Rugana. Laniwyn nimbly darted her way through a half dozen other chefs to reach Rugana several steps ahead of Lin’qa. She thrust her little notebook at the Chief, something had clearly already been written in it ahead of time.

 

Rugana raised an eyebrow at Laniwyn, and looked over at Lin’qa like this was her fault. She took the notebook to read it without actually accusing Lin’qa of anything.  She snorted, and looked over at Lin’qa again with a bemused expression. “Sounds like you made a friend, Kitty. She wants you to do your chores here from now on.”

 

“Umm… I’d like that, Momma. Laniwyn is nice.” Lin’qa mumbled, still a little afraid to talk to Rugana after what had happened last night.

 

“Huh? Laniwyn? Is that her name?” Rugana frowned, looking confused.

 

“Yeah, that’s what she told me.” Lin’qa frowned.  Had Rugana really not known? She also felt kind of bad, talking about Laniwyn like she wasn’t there.  _ ‘She wants to know why you want me here,’  _ she signed to the elf.

 

_ ‘Tell her it’s because I want to stare at your butt.  Haven’t had a cutie in my kitchen in decades,’  _ Laniwyn replied with a huge smile.

 

“Is that sign language?” Rugana asked, taking Linqa’s leash and giving it a bit of a tug.  She still sounded very skeptical.

 

“Y-Yeah.  I was just telling her that you wanted to know why she wanted me here.  She just… hasn’t had anybody to talk to in a while, y’know?” Lin’qa smiled nervously, looking up at the big, very unconvinced Orcess.

 

_ ‘Hey! You’re lying to her aren’t you?’  _ Laniwyn signed to her with a grumpy look on her face.   _ ‘Don’t be rude! Tell her what I actually said!’ _

 

“Kitty,” Rugana said, her tone dangerous. The leash tightened threatening.  Clearly she realized something was up, and Lin’qa lamented her lack of skill in espionage.

 

“She… uhh… she said she wants me here so she can stare at my ass.” Lin’qa admitted begrudgingly, her ears drooping.

 

“Fair enough.  That’s a motivation I can respect.” Rugana laughed, giving Laniwyn a smile as she grabbed a handful of Lin’qa’s butt.  Her strong hand squeezed the soft flesh so hard it made her whine. “Alright, I’ll send you here from now on. Gonna have to do something about you trying to lie to me, though.”

 

“But…” Lin’qa started, but then immediately stopped.

 

“Yeah, don’t make it worse, Kitty.” Rugana snickered as she turned around. Lin’qa had no time to stress about the trouble she was in before the leash went taut and dragged her.  The big Orcess led her back to the room they both slept in and dropped the leash. “Go get changed. I gotta double check something and then we're going somewhere for a bit.”

 

Lin’qa gave Rugana a skeptical look, but the Orcess turned her back so quickly that she probably saw nothing.  She gathered her courage and spoke. “Umm… can I at least keep the slippers on, Momma?”

 

“Huh?  Oh yeah I guess that makes sense, go ahead,” Rugana replied distractedly. Lin’qa immediately scurried off before she could change her mind.  Nissa wasn’t in the little servant’s room or the adjoining bathroom. She had the dingy little set of conjoined rooms to herself, and she used the solitude to heave a heavy sigh. She didn’t dawdle too much though, and peeled the little maid outfit off.  It was a little bit of a struggle, putting the outfit on proved to be much easier than taking it off. After several moments she cleanly extricated herself from the garment and hung it carefully on a rack in the corner of the servant’s room. The frilly thing looked kind of out of place between a counter stacked with towels and a tall closet that looked like it was probably full of other cleaning implements.  She paused for a second, and darted into the bathroom to wash her hands, cleaning the leftover grime off of them from the work day. She caught herself looking wistfully at the little slippers. These flimsy things would fall right off if she tried to run away at anything more than a brisk walk. Not only that, but the big iron collar and runed iron bands would signify her as an escaped slave at a moment’s glance.

 

“ **KITTY** !” Rugana bellowed, and Lin’qa jumped in surprise. She hastily turned the water off bolted back out to Rugana’s room.  She slowed down when she crossed the doorway and kept her gaze downcast sheepishly in an attempt to avoid her owner’s wrath.  “Hurry your fuckable little ass up, we have an appointment.” She grumbled in annoyance and grabbed Lin’qa’s leash. The chain went taut and the Orcess began to lead her out of their rooms and through the fortress once again.  They didn’t go deeper into the fortress, and after a few turns Lin’qa lost track of where they were going. She did notice a lot more people in this area, and it wasn’t somewhere she recognized.

 

“Hey Chief, we heard you’re entering the  _ Kavagor _ this year, that true?” A trio of Orcs dressed like fighters approached her out of nowhere. Rugana stopped to address them, and Lin’qa scooted forward to hide behind her a little.  She knew a terse response would be coming. ‘Sorry, I’m busy. See me during court hours.’ Or, whatever passed for court in this place.

 

“Fuck yes. Entered it and won it when I was a nobody, why shouldn’t I enter it again?  I don’t expect to win because I’m sure everybody will gang up on me like a bunch of little bitches but that’s just fine.” Rugana laughed and punched one of them in the shoulder with the hand that wasn’t holding Lin’qa’s leash.  It looked like she was trying to be playful but the Orcess she hit flinched more than a little. Lin’qa frowned in confusion. That was not the type of response she’d expected. Rugana had just treated those three like she treated the people allowed to eat at her table.

 

They moved on and entered a vast hall with people coming and going everywhere.  The burning sun of late afternoon flooded in through an open steel gate on the other side of the room.  A pair of soldiers nodded to Rugana as she walked into the room. They didn’t even give Lin’qa so much as a glance.  She found herself starting to feel increasingly self-conscious, and she walked a little closer to Rugana. She got close behind her Momma and squeezed her legs together to protect her clitty from view.  This forced her to half-shuffle to keep up with the big Orcess and she hoped she didn’t look too ridiculous doing so. Rugana didn’t even seem to notice. She moved through the area with practiced familiarity, heading directly towards the open main gate.  It occurred to Lin’qa that what Rugana had meant by “we have an appointment” probably meant they were going into the city. She considered tugging on her Momma’s arm to get her attention and ask if they really had to go into the city. A few moments of pondering that course of action was all it took for her to reconsider.  Of course they “had” to.

 

They passed through the massive iron gates into a courtyard surrounded by a walls. Four huge towers were spaced equally around the wall.  They were seemingly built to support a device mounted on top of each that Lin’qa recognized. A huge, metal device, painted white but with veins of glowing turquoise spider webbing down the sides adorned each tower. They were long, curved, and cylindrical. They pointed up at the sky like the talons of some massive bird.  Even from down below, Lin’qa felt like she could hear the familiar humming they made.

 

“Anti-air cannons, new from the U.R.F.  They look pretty sweet, eh?” Rugana sounded perversely proud, like she was talking about a new toy.  To her, she probably was.

 

“M-My family makes them,” Lin’qa whispered.  She had no idea how four of them had gotten here. She knew who her family did business with, so for four Plexion Claws to just mysteriously be here meant they had to have been sold off-books.  Could her Father or Mother really have done that? Or was it someone else in the family? Someone corrupt down in the supply chain? No, there was no way some project manager could siphon off four of those without anybody noticing.  It had to have been someone high up.

 

Rugana either didn’t hear her comment or didn’t care. She just took her on foot through the courtyard towards the gates and the city.  Lin’qa scurried along directly behind Rugana, using the big Orcess’ body to shield her naked form, even if just a tiny bit. Lin’qa had seen the city proper from the window earlier, but she wasn’t prepared for just how loud it would be.  There was the usual city din. The sound of people talking, carts rolling down the streets, footsteps and movement echoed off the poorly paved roads. The variety of buildings around them looked almost as made up on the spot as Lek had. She got the distinct impression that while the city was almost entirely Orcish made, each individual building was probably put together with whatever material the builder had available.  Or what they’d stolen, more likely.

 

“Ugh… idiots…” Rugana grumbled, and veered off to the side all of a sudden.  Lin’qa peeked out from behind her and saw a fight going on, two Orcs beating the hells out of each other bare-fisted.  Well, one was beating the other, anyway. The loser of the fight had just stumbled backwards and impacted heavily with the wall.  Blood ran down his chin and onto his shirt as his arms feebly tried to deflect the blows. Rugana grabbed the attacking Orc by the shoulder, spun him around, and punched him in the gut.  The Orc wheezed and fell to his knees from the powerful blow, his eyes going wide.

 

“Looks like whatever disagreement the two of you had, he’s lost the argument.  Don’t you agree?” Rugana asked the winner, pointing at the loser who was groaning weakly.  The other Orc was slumped down against the wall, one eye swollen shut.

 

“B-But… Chief!” The winner gasped in between breaths.  He sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

 

“Brawl all you want, but don't beat people bloody and senseless.  Those are the rules. If you don’t like them then I’m sure the Red Scar have plenty of use for idiots with more balls than brain, but I sure don’t.” She growled angrily at the winner, the scene drawing a bit of a crowd. 

Mostly people wanting to see what the Chief was doing, Lin’qa figured.

 

“Right Chief. Got a little carried away. Sorry.” The winner noded and rose to his feet, checking on the loser.

 

Lin’qa was surprised, even as Rugana tugged her along towards their unknown destination.  The way the Orcess had handled that, and, the fact that she’d decided to handle it at all was so very unlike everything she’d learned from watching her family.  Granted, Lin’qa herself had no real intent of going around punching people in the stomach when she got home. Still, but she couldn’t help but wonder if there was something to be learned here.  Goddess knows she’d be doing little else other than sucking dick and washing dishes if Rugana had her way. Which she almost certainly would.

 

Rugana pushed open the door to a shop that Lin’qa hadn’t properly noticed and led them inside before she could see what it was.  She craned her neck to try and get a glance, but the leash went taut and she stumbled forward into the shop instead.

 

“Ruge! How nice to see you in here again.” A balding middle-aged Orc sat at the counter of a shop covered in papers with drawings on them. Perhaps unsurprisingly, the Orc himself had a piece of paper with a half-completed drawing on it right in front of him. 

 

“Nice to see you too, Hur,” Rugana smiled warmly and put her hand on Lin’qa’s back. She shoved her forward towards the counter.  “This is Kitty.”

 

Hur frowned at Lin’qa for a second, then gave Rugana a skeptical look.  “Kitty? Really? You named her after your old cat?”

 

“Of course! She’s even got white fur with the black stripes, look!” Rugana grabbed Lin’qa’s tail and presented it to Hur like proof.  Lin’qa gave a cry of discomfort and glared at her Momma, who seemed not to notice.

 

“It was a dumb name then, and you were a kid,” Hur chuckled, looking over at the very grumpy kitten in front of him.  Lin’qa sighed. She’d been thinking that Rugana had named her ‘Kitty’ partly as a joke but mostly as a means of making a point.  Giving her a silly, childish name to contrast her status and her worth. But, no, apparently both child and adult Ruganas were just deeply unimaginative women.  Naming her pet cat Kitty, honestly…

 

“I’m thinking the inside of her ears, can you do it?” Rugana asked, ignoring her latest existential crisis.

 

Hur peered at her over his glasses for a second, scrutinizing her.  Lin’qa wondered what they could be doing about her ears but doubted that asking would be appreciated.  “Mmm, not sure if I’ll get clean lines using the regular ink. Will she sit still?”

 

“Probably not.  She’s a squirmer.  Use the Magic Ink? I’ll pay for it, don’t worry.”  Lin’qa’s ears twitched in agitation. She looked up at Rugana pleadingly, searching for an answer as to what they were talking about.

 

“It’s mystic ink.  You said you wanted your personal crest for both of them, right?” Hur rolled his eyes as he corrected her.  Lin’qa knew he was probably right, it would only be magic ink if it was created artificially, Mystic Ink would just be extracted from a magical creature.

 

Lin’qa’s eyes went wide.  “M-Momma…! What are you—” She tugged on her leash in a panic as she realized what was happening.  This was a tattoo parlor. They were going to tattoo her.

 

“Shush, Kitty.  I’m getting you marked so you don’t get lost.” Rugana rolled her eyes and herded her along behind Hur into the back room.  An elevated table with a piece of cloth covering it at the center dominated the room. Bright magic lamps shed light on it from multiple directions like a surgical surface.

 

“N-No! No I can’t! If I get—”

 

Rugana pinched the tip of Lin’qa’s ear and she froze mid sentence, trembling.  “Kitty, I know you’re a little nervous, but you’re gonna be a good girl and sit still.   You’re not gonna throw a tantrum or I will be very very upset. This is happening.” Rugana looked her in the eye, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.  She nodded slowly, though her racing heart didn’t slow down even a little. Rugana let Lin’qa’s ear go and effortlessly lifted her up onto the table. “Lie down,” she said sternly, putting a hand on Lin’qa’s shoulder and applying pressure.  It wasn’t enough to force her down, but she went down anyway.

 

As her head came to rest on a small pillow at the end of the table, Lin’qa looked over to Hur for some pity, some mercy. He was busy inspecting his inks and didn’t even notice her.  Rugana’s hand on her chin straightened her head out until she was looking at the ceiling. She saw Hur’s chest looming over her out of the corner of her eye a moment later.

 

“Won’t even hurt at all, just relax,” He told her. She felt a tiny object brushing against the inside of her ears.  Like he promised, It didn’t hurt, but it did tickle a little. She let out a shaky breath, resisting the urge to giggle and squirm like a little girl.  She didn’t feel like giggling. She was full of dread.

 

Whatever Hur was using didn’t seem like a tattoo needle, not that she’d know. She tried to get a peek at it but her curiosity yielded nothing as the Orc worked, oblivious to her discomfort.  Her left ear didn’t take especially long, and he moved on to her right. As he switched sides, she got a glimpse of he was using. It was a little paintbrush tipped with a sparkly purple ink that shimmered softly in the bright light.

 

“Looks great, same thing other side,” Rugana commented happily, and Hur started humming to himself as he worked.  Perhaps the Chief’s approval had lifted some of the pressure on him.

 

The whole thing was done in what felt like an hour or two, and Lin’qa felt a little of her anxiety lift when Hur put the brush away.  “Alright Ruge, you might want to hold her down for this part,” he said.

 

Lin’qa tried to raise her head to get a look at what was happening, but Rugana’s strong hand on her shoulder and forehead pinned her to the table.  “Shhh… It’s okay, Kitty. Momma’s here.” She whispered to Lin’qa soothingly, as Lin’qa felt a little puff of air or dust get blown into her ear.

 

The outlines of the drawing blazed to life, searing the sensitive skin of her inner ear. The pain was so sharp and so clear she felt that she could have drawn it herself despite never having seen it.  She screamed and thrashed against the pain. She tried to shove Rugana off, tried to kick the big Orcess to dislodge her. Neither worked, and another puff of smoke hit her in the other ear. The pain blossomed there too.  She cried, screamed, cursed, and thrashed as her agony redoubled. Rugana held her all the while, murmuring to her softly, but she barely noticed. The Orcess may as well have been made out of iron for all the good her kicking and flailing did. Rugana didn’t budge, and neither could Lin’qa.  Finally, the pain started to ebb, and she cried weakly, her strength failing her. She laid there on the table, her face covered in tears. Her ears twitched, and the movement sent a new shock of pain through her that made her whine in misery.

 

“You look so pretty now, Kitty,” Rugana whispered to her. Her Momma kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair.

 

“Second application a year from now, or it’ll start to fade.  Second time isn’t so bad though.” Hur spoke cheerfully from the corner.

 

“Will do.  Kitty, do you want to walk or am I gonna carry you?” Rugana asked as she let go of crying catgirl.  Lin’qa didn’t move just as surely as if she was still pinned down. When she didn’t immediately answer, Rugana’s fingers found one of her nipples and pinched gently.  ‘Always answer your Momma when she asks you a question.’ The phrase ran through Lin’qa’s head, reminding her what Rugana expected of her.

 

“C-Carry… please…” she groaned weakly.  Rugana picked her up, one arm under her shoulders and another in the crook of her knees.  Lin’qa leaned her head against Rugana’s chest, whining quietly as she dealt with the throbbing in her ears and the headache that was setting in.  She barely noticed where they were going. It was only when she was laid down on the bed that she realized they were already back in the fortress, in Rugana’s room.  “I’m gonna take dinner in here tonight. I’ll be back in a second.” Lin’qa heard the door click shut behind the Orcess.

 

She laid there for a few moments before eventually curiosity got the better of her and she rose to her feet off the bed. The chain leash made a soft jingling noise as it trailed along behind her.  She walked over to a mirror set on Rugana’s desk and looked at her reflection. The inside of her ears has previously been a pale pink colour, crisscrossed by barely visible veins that came out only when her ears were backlit by the sun.  Now, the image of an eye, with a spear vertically coiling around it like it was a snake decorated both of them. The ink was a soft purple and it sparkled ever so slightly, just like the paintbrush. Lin’qa had seen a similar design all over the fortress, except the one she usually saw was two of those spears coiled around one another and no eye.  They’d said it was Rugana’s personal crest, so perhaps the ones she saw around the fortress were the clan’s crest.

 

The tattoos were so obvious.  So unmistakable. Even if she got away and made her way home, these marks would remain. She’d have to explain them.  It felt like her home was slipping away from her, falling through her fingertips. She started to cry, tears of misery and defeat rolling down her cheeks. She sobbed and didn’t hear Rugana re-enter the room, didn’t hear Rugana right behind her.  Rugana grabbed Lin’qa and sat down, taking the distraught cat girl into her lap.

 

“What’s the matter, Kitty?” she asked softly, whispering into her ears.

 

“I c-can’t go home l-like thiiis…” Lin’qa wailed, her head in her hands.

 

“Shhh, Kitty. You were never going home.  I was never going to ransom you back. Don’t be sad, this is your home now.” Rugana scratched her between her ears as she sobbed.  Lin’qa leaned into Rugana, burying her face between the Orcess’ cleavage as she cried and wailed. She tried to be angry at Rugana, to defy her, but she couldn't.  She felt broken, and right now Rugana was the only one who was there to comfort her. She cried. Cried even though she knew it wasn’t over. She still wanted her old home. She still wanted her freedom.  But even having this small piece of her old life ripped away had hurt her. She realized how fragile she was in that moment, that the strength she tried to show at home had been a facade. Her family and her old life had systematically ripped away most of her strength because they didn’t like how she acted. She didn’t really fit in with what they expected her to be.  She’d been an embarrassment. In that moment, she hated them for it. Not Rugana, but them, the entire system that she'd been a part of, her family included.

 

“Feeling better?” Rugana asked, still stroking her hair gently and affectionately.  It felt different, somehow. . She believed that Rugana actually cared for her. Certainly not in the way that she would have wanted.  Not as an equal, but it was something. Maybe that should have been more distressing than if Rugana didn’t care at all, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to be upset about it.  Or, maybe the ink was just messing with her brain. That was probably more likely.

 

“Yes Momma,” she answered anyway.

 

“Good.  Kitty, I’m hard on you because the sooner you stop fighting the happier you’ll be.  I might enjoy messing with you but I’m not cruel. I don't like seeing you cry like this.”  Rugana patted her again and stood up, forcing Lin’qa onto her feet as she did. She went over to a table next to the door and retrieved a plate and a bowl that hadn’t been there earlier. The plate was piled with hot food that was steaming softly, and the bowl had what looked like a large hunk of bread in it.  Rugana returned to the desk carrying the two. She set her plate down on the desk and put the bowl onto the floor. Lin’qa noticed up close that it looked more like the kind of a thing a pet would eat out of than anything else. “Go ahead, eat.”

 

Lin’qa nodded and sniffled a little bit, sinking down onto her butt and reaching for the food in the bowl.  It was mostly some bread with a few strips of dried meat in the bottom, but she ate without complaint. It was plain, but filling.  A question began to develop in the back of Lin’qa’s mind, nagging at her, begging to be let out, even though she was afraid to ask.

 

“Momma… are you mad at me?” Her voice felt so small.

 

“Huh? What’re you on about?” Rugana asked around a mouthful of food. She sounded confused, not angry.

 

“Because of… last night…”

 

“Oh, no I’m not mad, I was just annoyed.  You’re pretty smart, aren’t you, Kitty?”

 

“Uhh… no I don’t… No…”  The question caught Lin’qa by surprise.  She wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

Rugana snorted a laugh.  “Well, okay. Let me answer that for you.  You’re smart, Kitty, but you sure can be really dense sometimes.  Why do you think I’m putting you to work?”

 

“Because I’m a slave?”

 

“Yeah, see that’s what I meant when I said you can be really dense sometimes.  Do you think I need the extra labor? Especially from you?”

 

Lin’qa was quiet for a little bit.  She HAD been thinking about this, but she hadn’t actually come to a conclusion, she’d been too busy actually working to think about it further.

 

“No.”

 

“Exactly.  I’m putting you to work because you still think you’re a little princess, and you’re not.  I’m teaching you some humility. You’re not a princess anymore, you’re my pet. My trophy. I was annoyed when you offered me your opinion on how to run MY tribe because you did it thinking you’d get out of working.”

 

Lin’qa pouted a little.  Rugana wasn’t really wrong, it was a sort of a faint hope she’d held.  She’d thought maybe she could have been like, Rugana’s advisor instead of washing floors, or something. That wasn’t the main reason why she’d spent hours thinking up a better solution to Rugana’s problem though.

 

“I did it because I feel useless…” she spoke softly.

 

Rugana didn’t answer, but a moment later Lin’qa felt the Orcess’ hand on her head, patting her reassuringly. A knock on the door interrupted the moment.

 

“Chief! Guy I was telling you about is here,” a woman’s voice came from the other side.

 

“Send him in,” Rugana called back. She pushed her chair back and rose up to her feet.

 

A young Orc entered.  He was lithe and fair featured (for an orc) and moved with a sense of deliberation.  He looked around the room calmly. Assessing his surroundings for threats, Lin’qa knew.  She’d met many a mercenary who’d done the same thing. He walked up to Rugana, sweeping into a short bow with his arm across his chest.  “Chief Rugana,” he said respectfully.

 

“Spare the formality.  What’s this about you wanting to enlist for me? Why didn’t you want to just go to the barracks to talk to the captain there like a normal person?” Rugana asked.  Her hands rested on her hips, she looked very unimpressed.

 

“My name is Gevan.  I understand, Chief, that you’re a Kavess?” he asked.

 

“Yeah.  What about it?” Rugana replied, her tone dangerous.

 

“I’m a Kovess.  I have spent my entire life justifying myself to others less deserving.  Enduring their mockery even as I best them, even as my blade cuts twice as true as theirs do.  I thought perhaps that if any Chief in the Fifty Clans would judge me fairly, it would be you. So here I am.”  Gevan lowered his head as he spoke, reciting the lines with a fierce emotional intensity that Lin’qa empathized with.

 

“Holy balls, I don’t need your life story.  I feel where you’re coming from, and you’re welcome here, but don’t expect special treatment just because you’re in the mismatched genital club,” Rugana rolled her eyes, and sat back down.  “Barracks. Tomorrow. I’ll see what you’re made of. Now get outta here unless you really want to see my dick being used first-hand. It’s late and I’m eating.”

 

“...Right, Chief.  I’ll see you then,” Gevan frowned at her, looking perplexed.  That clearly wasn’t the response he’d been expecting. He did as he was bid and turned around to leave the room just the same.

 

“So… a Kovess appears male but has a vagina?” Lin’qa asked after Rugana sat down.

 

“Yeah.  Well, I didn’t actually check myself, so maybe he’s lying.  It’s shitty that he gets treated different but I can’t show favoritism.  I’ll give him a fair shot.” Rugana sat back down and finished off her plate of food. She shoved it to the side when she was done with a satisfied grunt.  Without checking to see if Lin’qa had finished her own food — which she hadn’t — Rugana grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up onto her lap. The after-dinner lap time was becoming a sort of ritual it seemed.  Except this time she had the two of them facing one another, with Lin’qa’s legs straddling her lap. Rugana looked down into Lin’qa’s eyes, her gaze intense and unreadable. Her hands wandered down to Lin’qa’s unprotected ass, grabbing a handful of each cheek and squeezing until the pressure became almost painful.  “Clansmeet is in two days. I’m gonna bring you with me. You gonna be a good girl and behave while we’re there?”

 

Lin’qa shivered a little.  “Yes, Momma.”

 

“Good girl.” Rugana leaned down, and much to Lin’qa’s surprise, pressed her mouth to the smaller girl’s. Her right hand migrated up to hold Lin’qa by the back of the head, immobilizing her.  Lin’qa had been kissed before, of course. Boys from back home who hadn’t wanted to upset her. The kisses had been tender, gentle, almost timid. Rugana was nothing like that, she roughly forced their lips together.  Her heavy tongue invaded Lin’qa’s mouth aggressively, claiming and exploring it. Lin’qa moaned softly as the kiss continued long past what she was expecting, and she began to feel short of breath like Rugana was stealing the very air from her lungs.  Maybe she was. Lin’qa started to feel a little light headed and dizzy as her small tongue fended off the invading one. She started to paw weakly at Rugana’s chest, trying to signal her impending hypoxia to the woman. 

 

Finally, Rugana pulled back, the low rumble of a chuckle in her chest.  “Do you like my tits, Kitty, or are you jealous?” she asked huskily. Lin’qa realized she’d basically just been grabbing at Rugana’s breasts the whole time.

 

Lin’qa blushed and didn’t answer.  Rugana smirked at her reaction, moving her hands to Lin’qa’s nipples.  She pinched, so gently at first that Lin’qa didn’t notice. The pressure increased over time as Lin’qa didn’t answer.  “Kitty, I’m a little disappointed that I have to repeat this lesson again. I asked you a question.” Her voice was playful, but Lin’qa knew she wasn’t joking either.

 

“I…” Lin’qa thought about it.  “B-Both.” she answered truthfully, averting her gaze and blushing.

 

“Take my cock out of my pants, Kitty.  Jerk me off, get me hard.” Rugana growled softly.  Her hands started kneading the soft flesh of Lin’qa’s chest in a way that was making her melt.

 

She complied, reaching between them and pulling at the clasp on Rugana’s armour.  It came free with a snap, and she reached her hands inside. She searched for the thick Orcish anaconda that she was becoming quite familiar with.  It was there, waiting for her, and her hands wrapped around it. Despite Rugana’s earlier instructions, it was already hard, and Lin’qa’s fingertips felt the wetness of a bead of precum on the tip.  She followed the instructions that she was able to follow, and started to squeeze and stroke the thick green tool. She made a deliberate point to rub and tease the glans. She was so horny herself, having been mercilessly teased and denied the night before.  She wanted to cum. To fuck herself senseless on Rugana’s amazing cock until she screamed. She remembered her decisions from last night. She’d resolved herself not to give in, not to let herself become a willing sex toy. That seemed so far in the past now, so silly.  Her body was on fire from that kiss and she wanted to sate her lust so badly upon this monument of Orcish sexuality.

 

“Momma… can I cum tonight?” she begged.  Her body was shivering with need as she continued to stroke Rugana’s hefty cock between the two of them.  Part of her felt defeated to beg like this. Her pride and her upbringing was screaming at what she was doing, but she didn’t care.  She wanted an orgasm. She wanted it badly enough to beg her tormentor for it.

 

“Hmmmm…” Rugana mused with a smirk, her gaze fierce and predatory.  “I dunno. Are you begging me, Kitty?”

 

“Yes! Please!” Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment but she was too far gone to stop now.  She worked her hands on Rugana’s hot shaft a little harder, sending a tingle of pleasure through the Orcess that made her eyes flutter.

 

“Well… I’ll keep that in mind.” She growled softly at the sensations that Lin’qa’s hands were giving her. She quite deliberately didn’t give Lin’qa a solid answer on her request.  She picked Lin’qa up and carried her effortlessly to the bed. Lin’qa maintained her grip on Orcess’ cock as they moved, squeezing and stroking it as best she could. When they got there, Rugana literally threw her onto the bed.  She squealed in surprise as she soared in the air for a split second, weightless. She came crashing down on the soft mattress. She twisted right before she landed, and succeeded in coming down on her hands and knees.

 

“Landing on your feet, huh? I wanted you on your back.” Rugana snickered.  She didn’t have time to answer or find her bearings before Rugana’s hands were on her again, pulling her out of her kneeling position and flipping her on her back.  The Orcess’ hands were on her knees, pushing them up to her chest, bending her in two. The tip of her fat cock pressed against her hole immediately, like it was drawn to it.  It felt slick, Rugana must have lubed it up when she wasn’t looking.

 

“You know what I want, Kitty?” Rugana spoke huskily as she started to push and prod at her tight starfish.  “I want this hole to be ready and waiting for me whenever I want it.” She pushed a little harder, and Lin’qa whined in discomfort as it started to force its way inside.  She didn’t pull away from the cock, though. She wasn’t about to back away from this. “Maybe I’ll get a plug made for you so that I can just pull it out and fuck you whenever I want.”  Rugana’s voice was becoming strained as the head popped inside. The pressure forced her tight boycunt to stretch and accommodate her girth.

 

She let her weight settle her down onto the moaning cat girl below her. Their bodies came closer and closer together, Lin’qa slowly getting bent in two.  Her feet got pushed up until they were resting beside her head. The heavy green cock slid inside smoothly once the initial insertion was over. Lin’qa’s toes curled as she squealed and moaned.  Her breath came in gasps as the head ground hard against her p-spot. Rugana only got half way inside before she groaned and started bucking her hips. The emerald cock rapidly stabbed into the first few inches of Lin’qa’s velvety insides.  Her clitty twitched and started to leak. A near-constant stream of pre dribbled out of her clitty.and down the side of her stomach. Every few thrusts, the jostling she was getting caused a new dribble to spill out of her bellybutton.

 

Rugana gradually fucked her way deeper and deeper until her balls slapped up against Lin’qa’s ass.  She placed one hand on Lin’qa’s eyes and forehead and the other gently on her neck. She brought her head down, forcing her tongue inside Lin’qa’s mouth again.  She couldn’t move, the powerful smothering kiss and iron hard cock in her ass immobilized her. Rugana grinded and humped her cock into Lin’qa’s yielding insides as they kissed.  Rugana pinched Lin’qa’s nose shut and she panicked briefly before she realized she was able to take a breath through Rugana. She felt dizzy, everything except the cock still hammering away at her bitch spot became blurry and nebulous.  She heard Rugana inhale deeply through her nose and exhale through her mouth, providing enough oxygen to keep her lucid and calm. She heard a deep chuckle rumble through Rugana’s chest, and Lin’qa knew she was doing this intentionally, Rugana controlled her life, her pleasure, and now even her breathing.

 

She screamed into Rugana’s mouth as best she could, trying to wriggle and squirm in a way that made it clear that she was in distress.  She only made it look like she was begging to be fucked harder. Her fingernails dug into Rugana’s shoulders as she began to feel dizzy again, in between Rugana allowing her some oxygen. Her body tingled as the Orcess’ cock hit a new angle that rubbed against her prostate in the perfect way.  Maybe that was the impending suffocation, though.

 

Rugana pulled back, and Lin’qa gasped for air as her vision swam. Her eyes were assaulted by the room’s lamps now that they weren’t covered.  Rugana hummed happily as she set a fucking pace. She grabbed Lin’qa’s ankles and forcing them back beside her head, since she’d somehow wrapped them around Rugana’s back during the kiss without realizing.  “Such a good little Kitten. Unf I’m already in love with plowing this sweet little fuckhole of yours.” Her hips started to slam into Lin’qa’s ass as her deep thrusts sped up. They created a lewd percussion that filled the room with the sounds of rough sex.

 

Unable to stand it anymore, Lin’qa reached down, trying to grab her clitty and pleasure herself, to give herself the little nudge off the edge that she needed.  Rugana was too fast, releasing her right ankle and grabbing her clitty. Her hand circled under her balls, grabbing it more like she was picking up an object than pleasuring a sex organ.

 

“No!  This is MINE, Kitty!” Rugana slowed down the pace of her fucking only ever so slightly as she tugged Lin’qa’s cock and testicles away from her hand.  “If I decide that all the release you ever get is a frustrated dribble on the floor, then that’s all you get. You cum when Momma says you can.” She squeezed possessively, still yanking it on it, keeping it away from her.

 

Lin’qa didn’t answer, unless a feminine wail of pleasure and denial could count as an answer.  She bucked her hips, trying to grind her prostate against the cock drilling her. She wanted to push herself over the edge in spite of what Rugana was saying. But, with the Orcess’ strong hand firmly squeezing her clitty in a very uncomfortable way she had no chance.  Rugana moaned softly, her other hand tightening its grip on Lin’qa’s ankle. Lin’qa recognized the sounds of her Momma starting to cum and despaired that she would be denied yet again.

 

With a savage howl, Rugana drove her cock in to the hilt. It swelled and stretched Lin’qa’s already sorely stretched hole even further as her cum forced its way up the shaft to spill into the whining catgirl’s insides.  “Oh fuuuuucccckkkk.” Rugana groaned as she unloaded her balls in the distressed girl underneath her. With no intent to give Lin’qa any relief, Rugana continued holding onto her clitty in a vicegrip. Lin’qa distinctly felt the hot liquid filling her ass as Rugana buried her load deep inside.  They lay there for several moments. Rugana’s excited breathing slowly came to a rest as the last of her cum pooled in Lin’qa’s warm insides. She shifted her grip on Lin’qa’s clitty, squeezing her shaft like she was about to stroke and pleasure it. Lin’qa didn’t believe that her Momma intended to jerk her off for even a second.  But a soft moan escaped her lips when she actually did start slowing stroking her clitty. Her piercing gaze watched Lin’qa’s face to gauge her reaction.

 

“You wanted to cum, huh?” Rugana asked teasingly as she lifted herself up into a kneeling position. Her cock was still firmly lodged in Lin’qa’s abused boypussy and hadn’t softened enough to fall out just yet.  “Alright then. Squeeze your hole shut for me… There we go, good girl. Do you like that?” She picked up her pace, squeezing and stroking Lin’qa’s cock back up to a peak. The stimulation once again got her close to the orgasm she’d wanted so desperately.

 

“Y-Yes, Momma., T-than—”  Lin’qa’s eyes went wide as she felt a new surge of heat and pressure inside her.  It was like when Rugana had cum but it was hotter and there was more of it under higher pressure.

 

“Ooh.  Man, I was absolutely busting for that piss.  Be a good girl for Momma and take it all.” Rugana grinned sadistically as she relieved the contents of her bladder into Lin’qa’s colon.  In stark contrast to her earlier comment about not being cruel, she seemed to be delighting in Lin’qa’s horrified expression. She picked up the pace of her stroking, making a serious attempt to force Lin’qa to orgasm.  “C’mon Kitty, go ahead and cum. Show Momma how much you love everything she gives you.” Lin’qa didn’t want to cum like this. But even as Rugana’s cock sprayed its piss inside her asshole like she was marking her territory, Rugana herself was still rocking her hips and rubbing her half-chub across the distress cat girl’s prostate.

 

“M-Momma, I… Mrr...Mrraaaowww!” She cried and mewled loudly as her orgasm hit. Her body seized up with pleasure and her vision went dark.  She felt the first shot of her own cum hit her in the face, and she writhed uncontrollably as the sensations overwhelmed her. The hot pressure in her ass kept increasing even as she came.  It took several long moments for her pleasure to ebb away, replaced with exhaustion and an uncomfortable bloated feeling.

 

“Didn’t really expect you to make cat noises when you came, Kitty.  It’s cute, don’t blush. Get your tail off my neck though, what is this…” Rugana grumbled and swatted Lin’qa’s tail away.  Lin’qa retracted it, mortified. Why was her tail still doing that?! “Alright, squeeze tight, I don’t want you spilling all over my bed.” Rugana hummed happily to herself as Lin’qa squeezed. She withdrew her cock from the now flooded confines of Lin’qa’s boycunt.  Lin’qa’s vision still hadn’t returned so she only heard and felt Rugana shifting around a bit on the bed before a wet slimy object that smelled like piss, cum, and ass hit her in the face.

 

“Clean me off, Kitty,” Rugana’s voice was stern, and Lin’qa wanted to pull away but the Orcess forced the head of her filthy cock between her lips anyway.  She sucked on it reluctantly, whining softly as the blur that was her vision started to come into focus just a little. This always happened to her vision when she came hard enough. It was something that had always embarrassed her.  The gross cocktail attached to Rugana’s cock came clean pretty quickly. With the Orcess not being fully hard she was able to fit it all in her mouth and her textured tongue scraped the mixture off easily. It made her want to retch, but the taste faded before her nausea could grow enough to threaten to make her vomit.

 

“What a good girl you are, Kitty,” Rugana crooned happily as she pulled her clean cock free of Lin’qa’s mouth.  “Now go to the bathroom. Remember no spilling. Nissa will have a fit.”

  
“M-Momma, I… I can’t see just yet.” Lin’qa winced.  It felt like she should have been more embarrassed about a half dozen other things right now rather than her stupid eyes but somehow this what was what was bothering her at that moment.

 

“Huh?” Rugana asked, confused.

 

“When I cum really hard my vision goes all blurry for a bit…” she mumbled indignantly.

 

Rugana snorted, sounding amused.  “Alright, fine. But if you get my piss all over my legs I will not be very happy with you,”

 

Lin’qa squeaked in surprise when Rugana lifted her up again and started carrying her.  She clenched her ass tight for the short trip to the toilet. Her vision mostly cleared up by the time they got there.

 

“Come back when you’re done.  I still have some work to do tonight.”  Rugana left her there, heading back into her room.

 

A thought flickered across Lin’qa’s mind.  She was alone, and this might well be her best chance to slip away.  Or maybe not, that was probably stupid. Well… no matter what she ended up doing, she had something to take care of first…

 

Lin’qa returned to the room as she was told, and found Rugana working at her desk, except without a pair of pants on.  She went over to Rugana’s chair and sat down, leaning her head against the Orcess’ leg with a tired sigh.

 

“You too, huh?” Rugana yawned.  “Fuck. So much work to do. I still have to see… whatever his name is, tomorrow.”

 

“Gevan,” Lin’qa reminded her, suppressing a yawn of her own.

 

“Alright.  Screw it.” Rugana twisted in the chair, forcing Lin’qa to stop resting on her leg.  “Undo me.”

 

Lin’qa reached up and undid the clasp on Rugana’s armor. She was getting quite used to it at this point so it came apart easily.  When it came free, Rugana scooped Lin’qa up and carried her to the bed. She laid Lin’qa down on it and then made a quick circuit of the room to turn off the lamps.  Lin’qa watched, not sure if she should get off to go down to her spot on the floor or not. Rugana didn’t say anything either way until she got back.

 

“Move a little,” She frowned at Lin’qa until she scooted out of the way, allowing the Orcess to peel the blanket away and get under the covers.  “C’mon. You’re little spoon.” Rugana grabbed Lin’qa by the waist and pulled her closer into something halfway between a pin and a cuddle. Too tired to complain and too afraid of sleeping on the floor again, Lin’qa sighed and let herself drift off to sleep.


	4. Smoke and Mirror

Lin’qa yawned sleepily, the gentle swaying of the airship lulling her further into her state of drowsiness.  Gehra’s nails scratched that spot between her ears and she purred contentedly, not even fully aware she was doing it.  She buried her face deeper in the big Orc’s chest, tightening her arms around his waist.

 

She’d been so tired today.  Rugana had roused her early for to “take care” of her morning wood by shoving it inside Lin’qa’s ass. And while the Orcess had managed to get back to sleep, she hadn't.  When Gehra had scooped her up into his lap during the airship ride to the Clansmeet, she hadn't been able to resist. Maybe she didn’t want to. The low rumble of Gehra’s voice conversing with his bodyguard was all the awareness of the conversation she had. The words were ephemeral, the head scratches were real.  So was the way he playfully stroked her tail.

 

She snuggled more closely and felt herself starting to drift into a shallow slumber.  Her mind drifted back to her childhood home. It was a sprawling manor that, when she was a kitten, had seemed like it was bigger than the rest of the world.  The manor and their holdings were built upon a mountain shelf, The city they governed sprawled out miles below them, down a narrow path. The mountain itself, called Kaa, was mostly greyish white but laced with veins of a glassy purple rock.  Deeper in the mountains, a purer version of that purple rock was extracted to be used to refine into airship fuel. She couldn't remember what it was called.

 

She thought of her bitch of a mother, Talvizsa, who’d always rained snide comments down upon her, and told her that everybody else was judging her.  In reality, she’d been the one judging Lin’qa at every opportunity. Her father Kitra almost never spoke to her. He rolled his eyes and gave Talvizsa a look whenever Lin’qa tried to address him.  ‘Why aren’t you handling this?’ the look always said. She wouldn’t see the look sometimes, or perhaps she just ignored him. Other times, she’d acknowledge him and make some snide comment about how much Lin’qa acted like a girl and not a real male.  That had all changed when she’d tried to come out to them. Suddenly, she  _ was _ a male, and no amount of pretending to be a girl could change that.

 

His little sister Felida was always so polite to him, but there was always a terseness about any interaction they had.  Felida always had somewhere to be, something to do. While Lin’qa occupied her time with classes and academics, Felida always had meetings, parties, and various functions to attend with her friends.  Visiting nobility and wealthy merchants from town were her friends. Their relationship had always felt somewhat hollow to her, but she still missed Felida. The male pronouns were like a knife in her heart but she still ached to see Felida’s face and to hear her voice calling her “big brother.”

 

Her aunt, Na’zsa and her cousin Yasmiya had always been so kind to her.   Her uncle  —  she couldn’t remember his name  —  had run off when she was but a kitten.  “He’s off to live another life,” Na’zsa had told him.  She’d worn a bittersweet smile whenever she’d said it. Lin’qa had played endlessly with Yasmiya when they were kittens.  She’d liked dress-up the most, and the much older, single child Yasmiya had been ecstatic to have a little sister to play with.  Talvizsa had thought it was cute when they were kittens, but Lin’qa had never grown out of it. Ultimately, Talvizsa had forcibly put a stop to it.

 

Nine lives… her aunts words echoed through her head.  The idiom was a silly comment that ranked up there with cats landing on their feet, or hating water.  It had an actual root in Rakshasa philosophy. They lived so much longer than any of the other mortal races, even elves.  For beings that lived so long in a world that changed so fast, they knew and accepted that the world and the life they knew would eventually change, and never change back.  Living nine different lives, one after the other...

 

She stirred, and was aware that Gehra had stopped scratching her head but was still cradling her gently on his lap.  They weren’t talking anymore. ‘Nine Lives…’ Lin’qa thought to herself. She’d always thought it was a silly superstition when she was a kid. A dumb metaphor that her elders had taught her to try to get her to act more… whatever. Not like herself.  Now though, a thought stuck into her mind like a burr in her tail. What if this was just her second life? What if her coming out was her attempting to start her second life, and by trying to live her second life in the confines of her first, she’d caused this to happen.  Maybe she’d tried to force The Goddess’ hand, and She had angrily pushed back?

 

Gehra tapped her on the head in a way clearly meant to get her attention.  “Off you go, Kitty, we’re landing soon, go find your Momma.”

 

“Mrrrr… Thank you.” Lin’qa yawned and stretched her legs.  She went to hop off of Gehra’s lap but his arm around her waist didn’t budge.

 

“Thank you?” He asked with an amused chuckle.  His tone was the same one Rugana used when she expected something from her.

 

“T-Thank you for the cuddles, Daddy…” Lin’qa blushed, lowering her head so that her hair fell into her eyes and covered her face.

 

“That’s better,” Gehra snickered and let her stand up.  As she tried to scamper away to find Rugana, he landed a heavy smack on her ass.  Lin’qa yelped and jumped forward and out of the passenger room. She rubbed her sore butt and went off to the helm where she figured Rugana would be.  When she got out on the deck, she saw where they were before she saw her Momma.

 

Mountains rose all around them as the airship started its descent.  They were landing in a valley which held a single, large, compound. It had a huge circular wooden canopy covering it, with different crests painted all over.  After a brief scan, her eyes found the two intertwining spears, the crest of the Singing Spears. Her Momma’s Clan. Her Clan.

 

The building wasn’t defensible at all, situated low in the valley as it was. It was made out of wood, and had no clear anti-air options like the massive towers and Plexion Claws that protected the fortress that was their home. It would never withstand an extended siege, but it was well hidden.

 

“Nice handprint. Gehra’s?” Rugana asked her, making her squeak in surprise.  She hadn’t realized her Momma had spotted her and walked right up to her, she was so busy gawking at the scenery.  The Orcess’ hand squeezed her still slightly sore bottom and she whined softly at the pain. She didn’t pull away, though.

 

“Y-Yeah.  I was napping in his room.”

 

“Oh? Is that all?” Rugana chuckled that same chuckle Gehra had used.  The two were probably more alike than they realized.

 

“No… Daddy cuddled with me. I fell asleep in his lap.” She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment.  It felt surreal that saying this stuff was coming easily to her, now.

 

_ A second life… how long until the third comes along? If you fight it, maybe longer?   _ The thought made her shiver in dread.

 

“Glad to see you two are getting along so well.  I’ll be busy here at the Clansmeet an awful lot so keep my brother company when you’re not with me, okay?” Rugana spoke cheerfully as the airship descended into the shadow of the mountain. They were close enough to their landing pad that Lin’qa could see the thin reed-like weeds growing through the cracks in the rocks.

 

“Yes, Momma,” Lin’qa replied as she placed her leash in Rugana’s outstretched hand.

 

“You’re such a good girl, Kitty.  Are you happier now than you were when I first got you?” The question caught Lin’qa off-guard and she took a step back, anxiety gripping her.

 

Yes.  That was the answer, just a simple yes.  It had only been a week, but she’d been angry and bitter and hateful all the time those first few days.  Now she was… sort of numb. It wasn’t happiness, or fulfillment, but it was better than feeling so toxic all the time.

 

“Yes, Momma.”

 

“Hey, don’t you just ‘Yes, Momma’ me to avoid the question.  Give me a proper answer,” Rugana grunted and frowned at her.

 

“I don’t really feel happy, Momma, but I don’t feel sad, either.  I feel… kind of empty.” She spoke with her eyes downcast. She was sort of afraid of answering the question this way, but it was the truth.

 

“And how did you feel, before you came here?” Rugana didn’t seem upset at her answer, just thoughtful.

 

She thought about that as the large airship touched down with a soft thump, and people started moving all around. Workers moored the ship and unpacked cargo, the din of their voice replacing the fading sounds of the engine.

 

“I felt empty before, too,” she whispered.

 

Rugana was silent too for several long moments, her eyes turned out towards the building before them. “You’ll feel better in time, Kitty.  Trust me.” Her hand rubbed Lin’qa’s head, stroking her hair. As the two of them stood on the deck, Lin’qa spotted a delegation moving towards their ship.  She spotted it more because she sensed Rugana’s reaction to it than anything else. “Looks like the audience I requested is being granted. Let’s go.”

 

They headed through the interior of the large cargo airship.  It was probably a multi-purpose vessel, since the Clan didn’t seem to have luxury airships for the important figures to ride around it.  In cases like this where the Chieftains of the Singing Spears and Stalking Hounds, Gehra’s Clan, came to the Clansmeet, this cargo airship seemed to be the ride of choice.

 

The two of them descended.  Lin’qa’s leash was attached to Rugana’s belt, but she didn’t let it go taut, staying a half-step behind Rugana the whole way.  A trio of Orcs approached them, all of them male, wearing scale armor and carrying weapons. They didn’t look like they were out for trouble, but Lin’qa could sense Rugana tensing up as they got near.

 

“Chief Rugana.  You had something to show me?” The leader of the group spoke as they drew near.  His two tusks had been sharpened to a point, and painted or perhaps stained red in a Clan pattern.  He looked mean, but not in the way Rugana could be mean. He just looked like he had a temper.

 

“Gur, so nice to see you,” Rugana smiled warmly and greeted him but he just scowled back at her.  “Well, I won’t waste your time.” Rugana made a half turn and banged on the cargo hatch with her fist twice, the booming metallic sound ringing through the air.  With a creak, the hatch fell open, landing with a crash right next to Lin’qa and Rugana, making the surprised cat girl squeak. Inside was a dark and twisted hunk of metal that looked like the remains of an airship.  Well, certainly a smaller craft than the massive cargo ship, this one looked like an attack craft. “Recognize that? That’s a Red Scar design, yeah?”

 

Gur glared at the twisted wreck of metal, then back at Rugana.  He looked very displeased. “Where the fuck did this come from and why is it in your cargo bay?” he growled.

 

“Came from raids on my shipments.  Now if you knew Red Scar was doing that without permission from the Clansmeet, you wouldn’t have to ask, huh?”

 

“Those fucking idiots.” Gur growled angrily.  “I fucking told them not to... Ugh.”

 

“Hey, I’m showing you this first.  I don’t wanna go whining to the Clansmeet like a little punk about how the Red Scar are bullying me, and I don’t really want another war on my hands either.  Was hoping you could talk some sense into them for me, keep it between us.”

 

“I will definitely be having some words with Hakka about this,” Gur muttered, averting his gaze from Rugana like he couldn’t bear to see her expression.

 

“Yeah.  And if you choose not to, I’ve still got this here in my cargo bay in case whining to the Clansmeet like a punk becomes my best option.” Rugana smiled coyly.  She wasn’t rubbing it in too much, which was a good thing. Gur shot her a look, then another at Lin’qa. He wrinkled his nose a little bit at her, but didn’t say anything.  The delegation stomped off, and Lin’qa saw Gur gesticulating wildly at his two aides, or soldiers, or whatever they were.

 

“Momma…?” Lin’qa spoke up as they left.

 

“Yeah, Kitty?” Rugana asked as she tugged on her leash, leading them into the building at a healthy distance from Gur and his group.

 

“That was… my idea…?” She asked.

 

“What can I say, it seemed like a good idea.  Don’t go getting a big head over it, Kitty. You’re still my pet, not a princess.” Rugana spoke cheerfully, but Lin’qa got the feeling she was holding something back.  They headed into the compound, and Lin’qa wasn’t sure what to expect in there. The inside was a disorganized mess of temporary buildings scattered around a massive concourse.  At the center of it all, a deep open pit in the earth went down to a series of seats fanned out around a raised circular podium. It looked like an old repurposed open pit mine.

 

“You’re not allowed down there, just so you know, Kitty.  Only the Chiefs go to the pit.” Rugana led them through the press of people, around the disorganized sprawl of wooden buildings.  Most of them had a Clan crest painted on the side, although there were a few other buildings that looked like they had no specific association.  They passed by a little shack selling bowls on noodles and Lin’qa felt her stomach growl at the tantalizing smell. “You’re hungry? Honestly I don’t know how you eat so much and still stay so small.” Rugana rolled her eyes and angled the two of them towards the noodle stand.

 

Lin’qa blushed but didn’t complain about Rugana buying her a small bowl of noodles floating in a delicious smelling broth.  The Orcess handed it to her, not buying anything for herself. They resumed moving back through the crowd until they approached a structure painted with Rugana’s crest.  Lin’qa took every opportunity to slurp up the food without spilling the hot broth on herself or stopping moving. As they walked, out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white amongst the sea of greens and browns.  Her curiosity piqued, she peeked up over the edge of her bowl of noodles, expecting to see a pale-skinned human or an elf. Instead, she saw a small humanoid with cat ears and a tail She had white fur on her tail with a few small black stripes.  Lin’qa froze, and a second later the leash went taut.

 

“Rest when we get there, Kitty, come on,” Rugana growled at her in annoyance.  “Is this what I get for spoiling you?”

 

“I… I…” Lin’qa stammered, trembling.  She looked up at Rugana and gave her a quick shake of the head before following along quickly.  “...Sorry…” she whispered quietly, unable to stop herself from trembling. The other Rakshasa hadn’t seen her, and soon they rounded the corner, going out of sight.  It wasn’t just that Lin’qa had seen another Rakshasa here, that would have been surprising but it wouldn’t have shaken her the way it had. That particular Rakshasa had been Felida, her little sister.

 

The compound itself was mostly just a big lounge with a bedroom for Rugana and a little kitchen off to the side.  Her envoy would be sleeping on the airship or on a variety of cots arranged around the edge of the room, it seemed.  Rugana unhooked Lin’qa’s leash from her belt and Lin’qa fell to her knees, trembling. Felida… she must have been seeing things.  Why would Felida be here? It must have been someone else and she’d just mistaken them for Felida. She was homesick, and seeing things.

 

“The fuck is up with you, Kitty?” Rugana asked, towering over her.  The big Orcess’ voice had a mixture of concern and irritation in it.

 

“That, umm…” Lin’qa’s mind raced.  Rugana knew something was up, she had to tell her something.  “That Rakshasa girl out there…”

 

“If you think you have an actual chance to stick your little cocklet in another cat girl then you’re going to be very disappointed, Kitty.” Rugana snorted in amusement.  The rest of the Rugana’s retinue in the compound made a point to look away from the two of them, talking amongst themselves.

 

“No! That’s not…!  She kind of reminded me of my sister… I just thought…”  Lin’qa lowered her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Momma was mad at her.  She’d messed up.

 

“That girl is named Smoke, she’s an arms dealer.  She’s been around for years. Does that sound like your sister?” Rugana’s tone was suddenly a tiny bit softer, but still somewhat patronizing.

 

“...No it doesn’t,” she answered honestly.  Why  _ would _ Felida be here? She was at home.

 

Rugana sighed, and reached down to scoop Lin’qa up in her arms.  She carried her over to one of the thin little cots laid out against a far wall.  “Don’t be too upset, Kitty. You’re coming a long way but a relapse now and again is to be expected.  Still, I don’t like seeing you blabbering about your old family, or about going home. I know that you know that you belong here.  Try harder to accept it.”

 

“Sorry, Momma…” Tears rolled down Lin’qa’s cheeks as she laid on the cot, clutching her legs to her chest.  She wasn’t sure why she was crying.

 

“I’ll see you tonight, get some rest.  I have some people to see before the Chiefs descend tonight.  Don’t any of you get any ideas about fucking my bitch without my permission, yeah?”  She cast a glance around at the other Orcs, who all gave her nervous affirmations.

 

After Rugana left, Lin’qa couldn’t help but think about Felida.  The image was burned into her mind, his sister talking to another Orc agitatedly, waving her hand at him in short, sharp movements.  Felida had done that all the time. Had she imagined that? Had missed her sister so badly that she imagined her down even to the body language?

 

Troubled, she rolled over onto her side and tried to catch a quick nap.

 

“Damn, Chief’s really ruffling some feathers, huh.”  Voices from inside the compound.

 

“Yeah, people are worked up.  I don’t blame them, Chief is one scary-ass bitch.”

 

“Won’t stop the Clans from uniting against her.  That doesn’t worry you?”

 

“Nah.  Chief’s smart.  Classy. You see the way Chief Gur was shitting his pants?  Gur! I ain't never seen the Black Fangs act like that.”

 

“Well… yeah… Should we really be pissing off the Black Fangs AND the Red Scar though? Chief Gehra is an awesome guy but the Hounds aren't really the biggest military ally you know.”

 

“Pfft, nobody wants a war after the fall Clansmeet.  Who the fuck wants to fight in these mountains over the winter?”

 

“So short sighted…”

 

“Oh go fuck yourself.  Better yet, fuck the Chief’s pet and she’ll rip your balls off.”

 

“Almost worth it, but not quite.”  The two faceless and nameless voices laughed, and Lin’qa felt a ripple of embarrassment wash over her.  

 

She tried to ignore them, and the rest of the voices there, and to maybe catch up on her sleep properly.  The nap had taken the edge off, but after seeing Felida or Smoke or whomever she was, Lin’qa was ready to call it a day.  The cot was also quite nice, or at least, it was a fair bit nicer than sleeping on the floor. She’d only been allowed to sleep in the bed with Rugana twice over the course of the week.

 

She awoke after what felt like a few hours with a yawn.  She sat up and saw that not much had changed since she'd dozed off.  Rugana’s escort still milled about. Four were playing cards and two others were sitting at a table eating bowls of noodles that had definitely come from the same shack as the ones she'd had.  Some of them glanced at her, a few gazes lingered lewdly but they seemed mostly disinterested. She knew that part of the disinterest came from being told they could look but not touch.

 

She had a brief moment of wondering what exactly she was supposed to do.  It was obvious, of course, she was supposed to wait here for Rugana to return.  She was not a person who was used to being idle, however. She certainly liked her naps and sleeping in, but in a way that was doing something too.

 

“Umm, excuse me?” Lin’qa stood up and walked over to one of the two Orcs who were eating noodles.

 

“Bathroom?” She asked with a frown.  She acted like it was a job that was expected of her, but not one she wanted.

 

“No, I was just wondering if it would be okay if I stood just outside the door and waited for Momma to come back?”

 

The Orcess looked at the Orc she was eating with, who just shrugged.  “Ask the ones standing watch, they’ll be the ones who’d have to babysit.”

 

“Ugh.  Fine.” She stood up with a sigh, and Lin’qa handed her the leash.  A few moments later, she sat on the floorboards outside, her leash tethered to a loop that looked like it was designed for exactly the purpose of having a slave’s collar attached to it.  The two guards sitting around outside ignored her and chatted to themselves. Well, one was ignoring her, the other kept stealing glances at her butt without trying to hide it.

 

_ She _ ignored  _ them  _ right back.  She watched the flow of people, instead.  While Rugana’s fortress had about one in ten of its occupants being of other races, some slaves and some not, the Clansmeet seemed to almost entirely be Orcs.    She saw an occasional human or half-elf, but they wore the same iron collar she did. The first few looked worn down and tired, but she saw a few who just looked like they were going about their day.  A slave’s life, but just regular life, for them. One human woman wore the same runed bands around her arms and legs. They were only vaguely visible under the revealing gossamer-like clothing she wore.  She glared at the Orc holding her leash constantly. Perhaps the life was still new for her.

 

Eventually, Lin’qa saw another Rakshasa wearing what she was wearing.  There was no lump on her throat at the sight of her. This girl had a mottled grey fur on her ears and tail, and she didn't look at all like Felida. Didn't look like anybody from her family, really.  She smiled happily as she followed closely behind the Orc holding her leash. Her gaze remained fixed on him, never wavering for a moment.

 

She sat there quietly, watching the flow of people for a while.  The two Orcs standing guard went inside at one point, replaced by the Orcess who’d taken her outside in the first place and someone else.  Eventually, a familiar silhouette moving through the crowd drew Lin’qa’s attention.

 

Rugana and Gehra walked side by side, Gehra looked calm and collected, while Rugana gesticulated wildly.  She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they were drawing closer.

 

“...fucking idiots!” Rugana’s annoyed voice suddenly cut through the din.  “I’m gonna pull their balls off I swear.”

 

“Calm down, Ruge,” Gehra rumbled.  His one good eye flickered towards Lin’qa as they approached, but Rugana still hadn’t seen her.

 

“It’s a good fucking idea and they all know it,” Rugana grumbled, but her voice did noticeably lose a bit of its edge.  The two of them got near to the door, and Rugana suddenly looked down, noticing Lin’qa at the door.

 

“Hi, Momma.” Lin’qa gave a little wave, not quite sure what else to do in the moment of silence that followed.

 

“Your kitten is waiting for you at the door, Ruge,” Gehra chuckled at them and went inside.  Rugana’s brow twitched a little, and she observed Lin’qa for a few moments, as if lost in thought.  She felt herself getting a little anxious. When Rugana was thoughtful and quiet it was usually to think up something to do to her.

 

“Wait there a second, Kitty,” came her eventual response.  She followed Gehra inside, leaving Lin’qa where she’d been sitting.  A few minutes later, she re-emerged, but she’d ditched her armor and her favorite crescent-bladed axe that seemed to be at her side whenever she wasn’t lounging about her room.  She called it ‘The Castrator,’ but Lin’qa wasn’t sure if she’d called it that just to mess with her, specifically. Occasionally the axe was present in the room anyway, Rugana liked to just sit by the window and sharpen it when she had a few free moments. She didn’t have many of those.    Rugana unlatched Lin’qa’s leash and she rose to her feet, looking at the Orcess expectantly.

 

“We’re gonna go spend the evening in the hot springs. Rugana explained, tugging on the leash a little bit and leading her off.  They quickly arrived at a little depot and after a brief conversation Rugana got the two of them into a motorized cart. The cart wasn’t really the fastest vehicle but it got them up a fairly well-maintained road that snaked its way up the side of one of the mountains.  They didn't have far to go and Rugana parked the cart at another matching depot that looked down upon the Clansmeet concourse. The springs were protected by a set of high walls that had steam rising up beyond them. A bored looking Orc sat behind a booth at the doors, not looking at them.

 

“Sorry honey, the Chieftains have the spring booked for the evening. You know how it is during the Clansmeet.” He droned.

 

Rugana’s eyes narrowed and Lin’qa felt her body language tense dangerously. “I'm going to do you a favor and pretend I didn’t hear that,” she growled.  She moved forward towards the closed door and the attendant sighed.

 

“Look, I— Oh. Chief Rugana.  I… I'm  _ so _ sorry please go on in.” The colour drained from the attendant’s face and he waved the two of them forward. Rugana rolled her eyes and led them inside.

 

It wasn't much inside.  It was a wide stone basin filled with steamy spring water and wooden walls.  About twenty other Orcs were spread out across the basin. There were also about ten women present, some slaves, some not.  Most of them were Orcess’ but there was one human and the grey furred Rakshasa Lin'qa had seen earlier. Several people were having sex.

 

“Chieftain of the Singing Spears! I didn't expect to see you here, Rugana.  And you brought a cat… boy? Is that what Rakshasa males look like? Spirits, I don't think I could tell the difference.”  An Orc spoke from the edge of the basin next to them. When Lin’qa looked she saw that he had a big, muscular collared Orc next to him. The slave was leaning on his owner intimately, eyes closed like he was asleep.

 

“Gonna show us the goods, Singing Spears?”  Someone else jeered before Rugana could respond.  Rugana looked at the catcaller and removed her shorts with one swift motion.  Her cock swinging free, she threw her underwear at the catcaller, who ducked in a panic.

 

“Closer look costs you a blowjob,” Rugana yelled back at him.  Snickers arose from around the basin but Lin’qa got the impression that her Momma being a  _ Kavess _ was perhaps still a bit of an uneasy subject.  

 

“Nice to see you too, Jurez.  Your boy there doing alright? He was pretty sick last I saw him.”  As she spoke, Rugana’s hand pressed hard into Lin’qa’s back, and she felt her center of gravity shift wildly over the edge of the hotsprings.  With a distressed yelp, she tumbled into the steamy water head first.

 

Lin’qa couldn't swim.  In a panic, she began to flail wildly underwater, desperate to get her head above the surface.  It took her a few seconds until her feet touched the bottom of the relatively shallow basin and she pushed her head to the surface, taking a gasping breath of air.

 

Everybody was laughing at her. Including the now fully naked and half submerged Rugana who was sitting across from her on a shelf next to the edge of the hot spring. Lin’qa burned red with embarrassment and annoyance, pouting angrily at her owner.

 

“Awww, sorry Kitty. I figured since you're like three times older than me you'd know how to swim in shallow water.” Rugana grinned gleefully as she offered the faux apology.

 

“Your pet ok in the head?” a familiar voice asked.  Lin’qa glanced to the side and saw Gur with an Orcess in his lap. She was bouncing gently, a glazed, distant look in her eyes. She did her best to not give him a dirty look over his comment.

 

“Kitty just never learned common sense. She's actually pretty smart sometimes, aren't you Kitty?” Rugana grinned at her.

 

Lin’qa had finished walking over to the shelf in the chin-high water when the question came.  She pulled herself up onto the shelf and looked away, embarrassed.

 

Having none of that, Rugana reached over and grabbed Lin’qa’s testicles and started to yank on them.

 

“Always. Answer. Your—"

 

“Yes! Sometimes I can be! Sorry Momma!” Lin’qa squealed loudly.  Seemingly unsatisfied with the answer, Rugana lifted Lin’qa out of the water and shoved her over the edge of the basin, exposing her ass.  She landed two quick stinging slaps on her butt which made her squeal in pain. Satisfied at that point, she dragged Lin’qa down into the water and onto her lap.

 

“I'm just being hard on you ‘cuz the other Chiefs are here.  You keep that in mind too, ok?” Rugana whispered into her marked ears.

 

Lin’qa nodded, and as she did, she noticed the water for the first time.  It was so amazingly warm and relaxing that the stinging handprints on her ass seemed to melt away immediately.  She let out a happy sigh and leaned against Rugana's chest, the Orcess’ nipples pressing into her back. Her slowly hardening cock was also thoroughly wedged between Lin’qa’s cheeks.  She wiggled her butt playfully, feeling her own clitty start to harden. In spite of her earlier reservations, she was starting to feel a little frisky.

 

“Momma, can we have sex?” she asked quietly.  Somehow there was very little shame to asking that.  She liked having sex with Rugana, why shouldn't she ask?

 

“Mmm, in a bit.” Rugana chuckled. It was a simple answer but Lin’qa sensed that she was very pleased to give it.

 

The big Orcess’ hands started grabbing at Lin’qa’s nipples, and she whined needily.  She’d kind of hoped that Rugana would just fuck her instead of teasing her for once, but it didn’t look likely at this point.  She closed her eyes and leaned back against Rugana’s soft breasts, the intense feeling of having her sensitive nipples played with sending electric shocks through her body.  It felt really nice but she was already turned on, she was past a want for foreplay, and the squeezing served to frustrate her and make her want Momma’s cock more than it actually satisfied her.

 

“Hi!” A soft, high pitched voice with an almost too sweet tone to it greeted them, drawing Lin’qa out of her trance.

 

Lin’qa opened her heavy eyes to see the head of the Rakshasa girl in front of them.  She was swimming with a little difficulty due to the added weight of her collar and shackles. She didn't stop to tread water, instead swimming directly to the shelf next to them so that she could sit down. The girl was a little shorter than Lin’qa was, and her head was probably below water if she stood, Lin’qa realized.

 

“I'm Deliyah, but call me Dellie. I asked Master Zagrath if I could come say hi and he said yes!” The girl introduced herself excitedly.

 

“Uh-huh. I see he’s on his way too.” Rugana commented, looking across the water at an approaching figure.

 

“Umm, hi, Dellie. My name is… Kitty.” Lin’qa blushed, both at how aroused she was on Rugana’s lap, and at introducing herself as Kitty to another of her race.

 

“You're really pretty~ I love your colours! You look just like Smoke!” Dellie gushed happily, completely unphased at the way Rugana continued to squeeze and pinch Lin’qa’s nipples.

 

“Rugana, of the Singing Spears. Nice to meet you, Chief Zagrath.” Rugana spoke to the newcomer, setting Kitty down next to Dellie and rising up onto her feet to greet the approaching Orc.

 

“Well, my little Dellie wouldn't stop pestering me about your pet there.  Figured I'd introduce myself, it's a bit overdue. Particularly with how… forcefully you handled yourself at the descent today.” Zagrath shook hands with Rugana and took a seat next to her, opposite from Dellie and Lin’qa.

 

She laughed “Sorry bout the boner, Kitty there was rubbing her ass all over me. Your girl a sex fiend like that too?”

 

“Totally. She’s really been worth the investment…”

 

“T-thanks… I'm glad you like it, the white colour is such a pain to keep clean.” Lin’qa smiled at the other cat girl,  trying to ignore both her own puffy and swollen nipples and the conversation her Momma and the other Chief were having.

 

Dellie giggled, “Well at least your Mistress’ cum wont show in it. I'm always getting big white spots in mine from Master.” she winked at her. There was a strange mixture of innocence and lewdness to her tone.  With a level of familiarity that Lin’qa herself wasn't fully expecting or ready for, Dellie gave her a hug. She rubbed her forehead against Lin’qa’s face affectionately, purring softly. “I'm so happy I made a friend! I said hi to Smoke but she’s really mean.”

 

Lin’qa hugged her back a bit awkwardly.  The both of them were naked, and she felt hyper aware of where her clitty was.  “Is your Master nice to you?” she asked quietly. She felt kind of like she was looking at her own future.  Dellie seemed pretty happy though, was it really a bad thing?

 

“Master is the best! I love him to bits. My old owner was really grumpy though.” Dellie giggled at her, and looked past Lin’qa to flash her Master a happy smile.  “You look like you're really enjoying your Mistress too, huh? I saw the two of you playing before I came to say hi.”

 

“She’s my Momma…” Lin’qa blushed as she corrected the girl.  It looked to this girl like she was ‘really enjoying’ Rugana?  She couldn’t deny that in some ways she was.

 

“Awww!” Dellie squealed excitedly.  “That’s so cute!” She caught Lin’qa by surprise when her hands roamed down to her chest and started to squeeze her sensitive buds.  “I saw your Momma playing with your nipples, do you like that? I loooove it when Master squeezes mine.” She grinned playfully at Lin’qa.

 

“Dellie, did you ask permission before you molested someone else’s property?” Zagrath’s voice sounded exasperated, like he was asking this question for the thousandth time.

 

“No, Master…” Dellie pouted, and looked over at Rugana pleadingly. “Can I play with Kitty, Momma Rugana?”

 

“Go ahead, cutie. Just remember—Kitty is a little bitch, she  _ gets _ fucked, she doesn't do the fucking.” Rugana seemed amused.  “You weren't kidding about her. I wonder if Kitty will be like this once I break her in all the way.”

 

“I have to put her in a chastity cage sometimes to stop her from humping everything when I'm not around.” Zagrath laughed with a low rumble.

 

With permission granted, Dellie squealed joyously and squeezed Lin’qa’s fleshy chest. She had very little fat on her chest so the girl didn't even quite get a proper handful but she just squeezed harder to compensate.  Lin’qa moaned softly, finding herself leaning backwards into her Momma.

 

“Your ears are so cuuuute. I'll have to ask Master if I can get some tattoos like that.” Dellie giggled as she leaned forward and nuzzled Lin’qa’s neck.  A moment later she felt Dellie’s teeth nipping playfully at the tender flesh and it made her lose her mind. She moaned girlishly, writhing with lust against her Momma.  She couldn’t help but wonder what was happening here. She didn’t even know this girl! She heard Dellie purr as she continued to tease her. The harmless nips were quickly becoming harder love bites, and Lin’qa felt paralyzed by the overwhelming sensation of it.  “So your Momma fucks you? I saw her cock, it’s biiiiiig. I’m so jealous.” Her hand wandered even further down, brushing against Lin’qa’s stomach and then her clitty. She laughed softly as she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a squeeze. In Lin’qa’s mind she was laughing at the size, not that such things bothered her the way it would bother a male.  There was only the tiniest sliver of indignance, the kind that comes from any form of teasing. Dellie was having fun at her expense, and it  _ was _ a little embarrassing that another slave was tormenting her the way her Momma would.  “I’ve never seen a boy getting fucked in the ass before. Momma Rugana, can I watch if you fuck Kitty?”

 

“Dellie, stop interrupting. You’re just adding to your cage days when we get home.”  Zagrath answered the question. Dellie squeaked in embarrassment, and didn’t say anything else.  Lin’qa couldn’t see her but she could imagine the other cat girl’s mouth snapping shut to stop herself from talking further.

 

“I’m not a boy,” Lin’qa muttered.  It was hard to be mad and indignant when the other girl was biting her neck and stroking her clitty but she did her best.

 

“You’re not?  Oh! Is that what your Momma meant when she said you’re a little bitch?” Dellie’s eyes went wide, like she’d just realized something important.

 

“Umm… sure.”  She wasn’t exactly sure if there was a better way to explain it in that moment, especially whilst she was getting a hand job.

 

“Soooo, that makes this your pussy, huh?” She grinned, biting down harder on Lin’qa’s neck.  At the same time, her hand let go of her clitty and went down to her ass. Two of her delicate fingers slipped inside easily, and Lin’qa let out a happy sigh, her body relaxing.  “Sure sounds like it is,” Dellie giggled as she pumped her fingers into Lin’qa’s hole a few times. Her fingertips soon brushed against Lin’qa’s p-spot and a shuddering gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, making her wriggle up against Rugana’s side.  “Oooh, Kitty, do you like thiiiis?” Dellie pulled away from her neck and just watched with a curious smile on her face as she finger fucked Lin’qa’s boypussy. Dellie seemed to be a novice at fingering someone’s ass, but clearly a life of being a sex slave had taught her to read people’s reactions. She repeatedly jabbed her fingers into Lin’qa’s prostate, smiling happily at the delirious pleasure on Lin’qa’s face as she moaned under the assault.

 

“G-Goddess! Aaah! So good...” Lin’qa shuddered under the constant pressure on her joy buzzer, her eyes losing focus.  Dellie just hummed happily to herself as she grabbed Lin’qa’s clitty with her spare hand and started to stroke and squeeze it.  Lin’qa gritted her teeth as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She wanted to open her mouth to ask Momma if she could cum but the words wouldn’t take shape, and Dellie showed no signs of stopping.

 

“Dellie likes making people feel good.  Don’t fight it, Kitty.” She whispered to her as she leaned in close enough that her breath tickled Lin’qa’s face even through the interference of the steam.  She couldn’t fight it. With a feline mewl, she came, writhing and whimpering as the intense sensations raged through her. Her hole clenched down hard on Delie’s slender fingers, and she felt her clitty twitch and spurt its load into the hot water.  Her hips gyrated erratically, and Dellie continued to stroke and tease her sensitive spots as she rode out her orgasm.

 

“Kitty.  Did you just cum without permission? Because I’m pretty familiar with that particular form of thrashing that you do.” Rugana asked, sounding suspicious.

 

Dellie giggled, and licked Lin’qa’s cheek.  “I made my new friend cum~” she sang happily.  If she read the displeasure in Rugana’s tone, she didn’t show it.

 

“C-Couldn’t… Sorry…” Lin’qa whined weakly, her body going limp.

 

“You did give Dellie permission to play with her, y’know.  I told you she has no self control.” Zagrath pointed out, sounding amused.

 

“Is that what I agreed to? Yeesh.  Alright Kitty I guess you’re off the hook.  We should chat more later, Zagrath.”

 

“For sure.  Always glad to talk to Chieftains that I can respect and work with.  By the Ances— Dellie! Leave that poor slave alone!”

 

“Awwwww.”  Dellie stopped licking and nibbling on Lin’qa’s ears to give her Master a pout.  Lin’qa just whined weakly, her brain felt like it had turned to mush, she hadn’t even come down off her initial high.  She couldn’t have fought Dellie off if she had wanted to. It didn’t help that she had no idea what she actually wanted, in that moment.

 

“Keep up the attitude all you want, it’s just more cage time.”  Zagrath rolled his eyes.

 

“Noooo! Master I’m sorry I was just excited to meet another Rakshasa! It’s been over a hundred years!” Delie swam over to Zagrath and embraced him in a hug, burying her face in his stomach.

 

“I know, little one, I know.  Let’s head back to the compound, and I’ll fuck you before bed.  See you later, Singing Spears.” The two of them got out of the hot springs together, and headed over to a pile of clothes in the corner.  Zagrath got dressed, Dellie remained as she was.

 

“Now… What were you asking me earlier, Kitty?” Rugana asked, dragging the still-dazed Lin’qa into her lap.  

 

“I… asked?” Lin’qa had no idea what she was talking about.  She had no idea how to do basic math at that moment either, though.

 

“Let me remind you…” She chuckled, pressing her cock against her the entrance to her boycunt.  There was a small pinch as the head popped in, Dellie’s fingers hadn’t stretched her enough to make the entry completely painless.

 

“Momma… nooo… I need a break,” She whined, even as a familiar shiver of pleasure raced through her alongside the pain.

 

“I said you’re off the hook for cumming without permission.  You still owe me a fuck.” Rugana laughed as she grabbed two handfuls of Lin’qa’s ass and started to pull her downward onto the erect pillar of Orc cock flesh beneath her.  Immersed in the heat of the springs as she was, Lin’qa couldn't feel her Momma's cock sliding home the way she normally did. Instead, of the heat, she only felt the stretching and the pressure of it.  The sensitive nerve endings in her bitch gland groaned in protest as they were stimulated again so soon after an orgasm. Her body felt the pleasure and the delicious sensation of anal sex but it was too much. Too soon.

 

“Momma, please… gentle?” Lin’qa looked into her eyes pleadingly. Her hands gripped the Orcess’ sturdy shoulders like they were rock outcroppings.

 

“Very gentle.”  Rugana assured her with a wicked grin.  A moment later, her grip on Lin’qa’s generous butt tightened and she roughly thrust her cock up into the waifish cat girl.  She bounced up and down like she was riding a bull, the water churning and splashing around them as Rugana plowed her boypussy at full throttle.  “Mmm, c’mon Kitty, tighten up a little for Momma. No relaxing just because you had a good time with your new friend.” The Orcess laughed as she flicked one of Lin’qa’s already battered nipples with the tip of her finger.  The flick was light, but the pain was enough to force Lin’qa to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. Well, she thought it was pain. At this point the line was pretty fuzzy between pain and ecstacy.

 

Miraculously, she had a moment with a clear enough head that she was able to do what Rugana asked, and she squeezed her tight passage around the invading pillar of Orcess meat.  She clenched around the pistoning organ, and Rugana’s satisfied growl told her that she appreciated the effort. 

 

“This is what you’re meant for, Kitty.  This sweet hole was designed to milk my fucking dick.  Your sweet little body was made to be molested and tormented.  Even Dellie realized that much.” Rugana laughed breathily, their rough copulating starting to cause a bit of a scene amongst the other Orcs present.

 

Lin’qa just squealed, her body felt like it had forcibly reset itself after the first few minutes of rough fucking. She was only now starting to get into a normal sexual rhythm, it was starting to feel good in a way that wasn't totally overwhelming.  She started to grind her ass and wiggle her hips on Rugana’s lap even as her Momma bounced her upon it like she was a sex doll. A quick wiggle of her butt caused Rugana’s next savage thrust to jab directly into her p-spot. Her nails dug into her Momma’s dark green flesh as pleasure ripped through her.

 

“Oooh, Momma… can I cum again? You feel soooo good…” The sexually charged begging and flattery tumbled out of her lips before she even realized she was doing it. Part of her thought that she’d picked that up from Dellie, and it made her face feel hot and flushed.  Maybe that was just the hot springs.

 

Rugana grinned. “Do you think you deserve another cum, Kitty? Have you made Momma — unngh — happy enough yet?”

 

“K-Kitty’s been a good girl! Please Momma?” she squealed. She was beyond embarrassment, she was too enraptured in her passion.

 

“Yeah. You have been. Go ahead Kitty, enjoy yourself. Momma’s gonna... soon…”

 

Rugana grunted, hilting herself deeply in Lin’qa’s soft insides.  Her cock grew, twitched, and started to cum. Lin’qa whined in alarm and squeezed her ass down on the spurting shaft. She both pressed her prostate against the iron hard organ and milked it as best her body could, making her Momma’s orgasm as good as it could be.  She reached down between the two of them and gave her clitty a squeeze, seeking her own orgasm. She was so on-edge that it only took her two quick strokes before it hit her. A high pitched wail escaped her lips as she came again, wriggling and writhing on top of her Momma as the waves of pleasure shook her like a raft in a thunderstorm.

 

She lay against Rugana’s chest, dazed. Her vision blurred out until she went effectively blind, and she moaned weakly. She felt helpless, but also protected and cared for.  

 

The two of them stayed in that pose for a while, Lin’qa on Rugana’s lap with her slowly deflating cock still wedged inside.  Some people came by and talked to her, or paid their respects. One person commented on how cute her pet was, but nobody actually addressed Lin’qa.

 

The sun began to dip behind the mountains, and more of the Chieftains filtered out over time.  With a quiet word from Rugana, they got out, dried themselves off and started the trip back to the compound.  It was dark by the time they got there, and the foot traffic had died down almost completely. They passed by no more than two pedestrians on their way back to the Singing Spears compound.

 

Gehra was waiting there outside.  “Ruge. Gur wants to have a meeting with us. Just us.” His voice was quiet like he was afraid that they'd be overheard.

 

“Right. Be out in a second.” Rugana nodded to him and ushered Lin’qa inside.  She took her straight to her room, a small but private little room with a bed and some storage.  “Sit tight, Kitty. If you want to sleep in the bed that's fine but I'll definitely wake you up when I get back.” Her Momma left her there, and she heard the door lock behind them.

 

Lin’qa settled down on the bed, letting out a long sigh.  It had been a long day. The other Rakshasa, Dellie and Smoke. She'd thought that Smoke had looked like her sister but that had been… a hallucination…? A shock of realization passed through her, as her brain finally properly processed what had happened.  Dellie had told her that she looked just like Smoke. That was not a coincidence, that was not her imagination. She and Felida were nigh constantly told they looked like mirror images of one another. The Plexion Claws, Smoke being an arms dealer, it couldn’t be a coincidence.  Smoke had to be her sister, there was no other way to explain it. Her sister was here, now. Maybe less than a few hundred feet away.

 

The sound of Rugana slamming the door outside behind her made Lin’qa jump, and she felt a gentle breeze blow through her hair.  “Wait… a breeze?” she murmured, looking around. The walls were bare and stark, and there was no window that she could see. The breeze came again, and she looked up.  At the back of the room, right next to the ceiling, was a gap. It was high up, but it looked wide enough to squeeze out of. 

 

A chill passed through Lin’qa.  Felida was here, she could help her escape.  She probably had an airship. But she was aghast as she considered maybe she shouldn’t escape.  Today had been such a nice day. When was the last time she’d had such an enjoyable vacation? This was kind of like a vacation, after all.  Family trips had always been an ordeal, and she dreaded them. She shook her head, wondering how she could possibly be thinking this. She couldn’t just stay here, she had to go.  She had to try.

 

She was going to do this.  This was the chance she’d been waiting for.  And, she could see her sister again, tonight.  She went over to the bed, and, slowly, quietly, started to drag it towards the appropriate wall.  One of the wooden legs scraped loudly against the floor, and she froze, listening to see if any of the people in the other room had woken up.  She heard nothing, and kept working. It took several minutes to get the bed to where she needed it to be. And she felt a wave of disappointment as she realized it still wasn’t quite high enough.  The nightstand. She grabbed it, and carried it over to the bed, setting it unsteadily down on the hard mattress. She climbed up onto the nightstand as carefully as she could, and slowly rose up to her full height.  She reached up, and her hands gripped the edge of the opening. She paused, realizing that she was still naked, and climbed back down to snatch a discarded sheet off of the floor. Sheet in tow, she reached up, and pulled.  Lin’qa was not really in great shape, but Rakshasa were good climbers. After a few false starts, she was able to lift her torso up far enough that she was able to swing her leg up and onto the ledge. Grunting, and pulling herself with three of her limbs, she slowly edged herself upwards, and squeezed herself through the narrow opening.  Tossing the sheet down to the ground below, Lin’qa lowered herself down until she was once again dangling by her hands on the ledge, She let go, and hit the ground with a loud thud that she hoped wouldn’t attract too much attention. 

 

Her breath came in ragged gasps, more from the stress than the exertion of the climb.  She snatched her sheet up and wrapped herself in it, covering up the iron shackles on her limbs and her collar and leash.  She moved quickly, keeping her head down, looking for the area where she’d seen Felida. She saw very few Orcs around at this hour, but the ones she did come across seemed very disinterested in her.  It was a short trip to the area where she’d seen Felida, but it was mostly empty now. She panicked when she realized she had no idea where Felida actually was. She could be anywhere, and if she wandered around randomly she’d get caught for sure.

 

“You lookin’ for Smoke or something, kid?” A voice behind her made her jump, and she turned around to see an Orc leaning against a wall and smoking. He gave her a curious look as he added a little more of whatever it was he was smoking to his pipe.

 

“Yes! I’m her new assistant, but I don’t know my way around here.  I’m kinda lost” Lin’qa smiled nervously. The Orc just pointed across the way with his thumb.

 

“That building,” he said, blowing a puff of smoke in her direction that made her nose wrinkle.

 

“Thank you!” She gave him a smile to hide her nervousness and dashed off towards the indicated building.  It was small and unremarkable, it looked like every other building in the concourse. Lin’qa never would have been able to pick it out without directions.  She circled around to the other side and made her way to the door. There was no door handle, but instead there was a series of faintly glowing lines across the middle of the door in a complex pattern that looked like a series of waves.  Lin’qa recognized the illusionary lock that her sister loved to use, and she peered closely at the lines, looking for which of them were worn. She must have had this illusion active for a while without refreshing it, because Lin’qa was able to easily trace her finger from the left edge to the right edge of the door, following a branching path along the lines.  The door flashed briefly, and she heard the lock disengage. She didn’t wait even an instant before she shoved the door open and darted inside, closing it behind her.

 

“Who in the nine… Lin’qa!?” Felida.  It was definitely Felida. She stared at her in shock, like she was seeing a ghost.

 

“Felida!” Lin’qa ran over to her and embraced her in a hug, tears running down her cheeks.  “It is you! Goddess, I… I didn’t…”

 

“Lin’qa, what are you doing here? How are you… Mother said you ran away like a week ago.”

 

“No. I was kidnapped, I managed to get away just now.  I saw you here, I thought, maybe you could help. I don’t care about you selling the Claws, Feli I just can’t stay here any longer.”  Lin’qa let her out of the hug but didn’t let her go, her hands still clutched her shoulders tightly. Felida had to gently raise her hands and move Lin’qa’s off of her.

 

“Lin’qa, please calm down, I just… I need to think.”  Now relieved of Lin’qa’s hysterically grasping hands, she rubbed her forehead, looking overwhelmed.

 

“You have an airship don’t you? We can fly away before they notice.” Lin’qa fidgeted nervously, and the sheet she was using as clothing continued its slow descent off her shoulders.  She fixed it before it could get too far, without breaking her gaze off of her sister.

 

“Well, yeah, but… I can’t just take off without clearance, they’ll shoot me down.  Tell you what, Lin’qa, I’ll go see if I can get approval to take off. You stay here and I’ll be back as soon as I can.  We’ll get you out of here so just stay calm, okay?” Felida flashed her a sorrowful smile.

 

“Okay, good idea.  It’s… it’s so good to see you, little sister, I thought I’d never… never see any of you ever again.”

 

“You too, big brother.” She smiled at her as she slipped out the front door, closing it behind her and locking it with a soft click.

 

Lin’qa let out a shaky breath of relief and looked around the room.  More than anything, it looked like a workshop. Half-finished mechanical objects were scattered across the table, clamps were attached to surfaces, rulers and pressurized canisters on shelves.  Chisels. Lin’qa’s brow furrowed, and she went over to the table, grabbing one of the chisels, the kind that was used to engrave metal. She tested the weight for a second, and then sat down, extending her left arm and peeling the sheet off of it.  The blue runes that adorned the metal band around her forearm glowed softly in the light, and she laid her arm out flat so as to have the best angle at it. Gently, she lowered the chisel to the metal, applying a tiny bit of pressure. She knew she had to be careful, this was a sharp implement and if she slipped it would easily leave a very deep wound.  Escaping would be much harder if she was bleeding out.

 

_ Cling! Cling! shhhk, shhhk _

 

Lin’qa scraped and chipped away at the metal band, little slivers of metal peeling off with each movement.  She removed one of the runes, blue motes of magic dissipating into the air as the metal they were etched into was slowly scraped away.  Before she got any further, she heard voices at her door, and put the chisel down. That seemed awfully fast to her, she barely felt like she’d been working long at all  She stood up to meet Felida, covering herself back up with the sheet as she moved.

 

“Feli, I think I can—” Lin’qa trailed off, her eyes going wide.  Felida had entered, but with two Orcs in tow.

 

“Here he is,” She spoke, her eyes narrowed, glaring at Lin’qa accusingly.  The two Orcs grunted in affirmation and moved forward to grab Lin’qa.

 

“Felida? What? Why…?” Lin’qa fell to her knees as the Orcs approached.  Despair overwhelmed her. She’d trusted her sister and now she was turning her over?  The Orcs tore the sheet off her and grabbed her by her arm, lifting her back up onto her feet.  They started to drag her out of the little room, and she barely even resisted as tears fell from her eyes, looking desperately to Felida for an answer.  The sting of betrayal hurt so much she didn’t even notice she was naked in front of her sister.

 

“Because you’re a weirdo and you’re in the way, Lin.  You’ve always been in the way. Get him out of here. If a security breach like this happens again I’ll have someone’s head.”  Felida glared at the two Orcs, who grumbled in annoyance, but didn’t actually protest. Lin’qa was dragged naked back out into the concourse, and Felida slammed the door behind them.    

 

“We taking him to the barracks?” The Orc who had her arm in a vice grip asked the other.

 

“Maybe.  He’s got tattoos in his ears, see that?  You recognize that crest at all?”

  
“Oh, you’re right.  Yeah that’s the Singing Spears’ crest.  Maybe drop him off there? It’s closer.” The two of them rumbled in agreement and dragged Lin’qa back off to where she’d come from.  Back towards Rugana. She felt numb the whole trip, and didn’t resist at all. She couldn’t even truly believe what had just happened.  The sound of a fist banging on the door drew her out of her reverie.

 

The door swung open, and Rugana was there.  Lin’qa had never felt so small, and Rugana had never seemed so imposing.

 

“You found him.” She stated flatly.  The word ‘him’ stabbed through Lin’qa like a spear.  That single word communicated how displeased Rugana was with her.

 

“Yeah, he broke into Smoke’s room, begged her to fly him away or something.  She came straight to us.” The Orc shoved her forward. She kept her eyes on the floor, shame and terror overwhelming her.  She knew if she looked up into her Momma’s eyes that she’d start crying.

 

“Thanks.  Hey. You two, who do you work for?” Rugana put her hand on Lin’qa’s head as though to keep her in place.  It wasn’t necessary, Lin’qa doubted that her legs would carry her even if she tried. Rugana kept talking to the two Orcs who’d handed her over without giving her so much an acknowledgement.

 

“We’re security for the Clansmeet itself, no Clan affiliation, Ma’am.” One of the Orcs answered cheerfully.

 

“So, if I were to give you two fine Orcs a bonus here and ask you to keep quiet about my slave slipping out, you wouldn’t be betraying any of your fellow Clanmate’s confidence by doing so, yeah?” Rugana dug into a pouch slung around her waist and withdrew a quartet of coins.

 

“‘Course we would.  We were never here?” The two of them grinned widely, and Rugana handed the money over.  They left in a hurry, as though afraid that at any moment their good fortune would run out if they remained.

 

Rugana grabbed Lin’qa’s leash, and turned to some of her retinue in the room who were up and about.  “Hey, you two. Take Kitty to the airship for me, lock him in an empty cargo hold, make sure they know to feed him and check up on him.  If Kitty gets away again then someone is losing their dick, understood? I really really don’t like having to bribe security goons.” Of the two who approached to carry out Rugana’s request, the Orcess seemed pretty amused at her instructions, and the Orc seemed a little pale.

 

“Momma, please, let—”

 

“Kitty, now is the time for you to shut the fuck up.  I’ll have some words for you when we get home.” She glared at her, and Lin’qa shuddered in fear, snapping her mouth shut.  As she was dragged off into the night, she felt tears rolling down her face.

 

***

 

Lin’qa spent the next four days with her hands and feet bound together, lying on her side on the hard wooden floor of a cargo hold.  It was dark, almost pitch black except for when some of Rugana’s crew came to feed her, give her water, or take her to the bathroom. The food was stale and the bathroom trips were just trips to go in the grass outside with her wrists and ankles still bound.  At least the water was just water. Sometimes they opened the door just to make sure she was there, and closed it a moment later. She spent most of her time crying and feeling sorry for herself. There was no fight and no anger left in her. She only felt crushing defeat and disappointment.  Felida had turned her in without a moment’s hesitation. ‘You’ve always been in the way,’ she had said. After the first day, Lin’qa had begun to suspect that her kidnapping had been at least partially orchestrated by Felida in the first place. She’d been selling weapons to the Fifty Clans for years, apparently.  She certainly had the contacts necessary to drop a hint about a wealthy young Rakshasa heir landing in Lek. What had Go’a said? ‘You’re a bit of a higher profile job than we normally do.’ She was torn. Part of her couldn't believe how she could be so stupid not to realize that it had been Felida. The other part was mad at how stupid she'd been to think that her family actually wanted her back.

 

After what must have been days, the room began to shake and tremble.  They were taking off, going back to Rugana’s fortress. Going home. Someone came by to feed her during the trip, but other than that it was no different than the past several days.  Darkness, and solitude. Eventually, the rumbling stopped with a soft jolt. They had arrived.

 

The door creaked open, and Lin’qa closed her eyes, not looking at who it was.  She wasn’t sure if it was Rugana or not, but she didn’t want to look. Heavy footsteps drew near, until the slight tremble in the floor Lin’qa was laying on told her they were right behind her.  Strong arms circled under her, picking her up, and she felt a tiny wave of nausea as the person carrying her spun her around quickly towards the light. Lin’qa knew who it was. It smelled like Rugana.  It felt like Rugana.

 

She laid there catatonic in her arms as they exited the airship into the cool air.  It was a short trip beyond that into the din of the fortress. She tried not to pay attention but she felt like she knew the twists and turns they were taking.  

 

“Chief.  Everything—”

 

“Take the rest of the day off, Nissa.  See you tomorrow.” Rugana’s voice was calm and collected.  Lin’qa could just envision Nissa’s confused expression, followed by a short nod and a silent exit through the door to her quarters.  They descended to the floor and Rugana laid her out on the hard cold stone and cut the bindings loose. A moment later, she heard the scraping of wood across the door as Rugana dragged her chair outwards a little.  The gentle creaking of her sitting in it followed right after.

 

“Look at me, Kitty,” she commanded.  There was no anger in her voice, only authority.

 

Lin’qa took a shuddering breath, and got her arms under her.  She pushed herself up into a position where she was sitting with her legs extended towards her Momma.  She raised her head slowly, as though she were pushing with all her might against an oppressive downward force.  Rugana sat in her chair, a dark expression on her face, and Lin’qa felt herself crumble a little. She’d half-convinced herself to go back to her original attitude.  To be angry, aloof, and demand her freedom. She knew now that that wouldn’t be happening.

 

“Why’d you do it, Kitty?” she asked simply.

 

“I wanted to go home…” she whispered, fighting the tears.

 

“No, Kitty. I want to know why did you pick that moment.  Why did you ask Smoke to help you?”

 

“Smoke is my sister, Felida.  I wanted to see her again. I thought she’d help me.”  Lin’qa lowered her head a little without even realizing what she was doing.  She noticed her left hand was intertwined around the length of her leash. She was fidgeting with it.

 

“Look at me, Kitty!” Rugana’s voice was still calm, but Lin’qa had never been more frightened of her. She returned her eyes to her Momma’s, and found that the Orcess was blurry.  She blinked away her tears, and tried hard not to start sobbing. “So. She actually was your Sister? And she didn’t help you escape at all, did she? She turned you in.”

 

Lin’qa nodded somberly. “I think she was the one who tipped Go’a off in the first place.”

 

“What else did she say?”

 

“Mother thinks I ran away.  She's probably not even looking for me.”

 

“So that's the home you want to go back to? You want a family that hates you.”

 

The words stung. Lin'qa had spent nearly a week in isolation thinking about what she'd say to Rugana but she had no words just now.

 

“I… thought…”

 

“No, Kitty, that’s just it. You didn't think.  If you had just gotten over yourself and thought about it you’d have realized that they're your blood but they aren't your family. You'd have realized that you're here because I  _ want _ you here. That I think you're fucking gorgeous and not a  _ mistake _ .” Rugana hissed out the word mistake like it burned her.  Perhaps it had, in the past.

 

Lin’qa broke.  She lowered her head and started crying and sobbing into her knees.  “Aaaahhhmmm ssssoooohhhrrrreee” She wailed incomprehensibly. She  _ was _ sorry, she’d never meant the words more.  Felida’s actions had made sense. They’d hurt, but she understood them.  However, the idea, right now in this moment, that Momma wouldn’t accept her anymore, was beyond incomprehensible to her.  If Rugana turned her away, then she didn’t know what she’d do.

 

Rugana was there, seemingly out of nowhere.  She scooped Lin’qa up into her arms and sat down with her in her lap.  Lin’qa clung to her as though her life depended upon it. She repeatedly sobbed out noises that only vaguely resembled the words ‘I’m sorry.’  The Chieftain didn’t speak at first, she just held Lin’qa for a long time as she cried. “Kitty, I lied to you a little when I said I was never going to ransom you back.  I did consider getting a few BJs, messing with you a little, and then selling you back to your parents. Bit of fun, bit of money, you know? But then whenever you talked about your family, you got the saddest look in your eyes.  I saw how little you actually wanted to go back. Besides, I was having way too much fun with you. You belong here, Kitty.”

 

Lin’qa squeezed tighter, crying and sniffling.  She couldn’t help but believe Rugana’s words. This might not have been the life and the destiny she wanted but that was nothing new.  “I’m sorry, Momma,” She repeated herself. “I won’t do it again.”

 

“That’s a trust you’ll have to earn back, Kitty.”  Rugana stroked her hair gently. They were quiet for a time, Lin’qa’s sobbing and crying died down gradually.  She had a headache from crying too much, and it only made her feel even more worn down. “You know I’m going to have to punish you for this, Kitty.”

 

Lin’qa just whined, and buried her head deeper into her Momma’s chest.  She knew there was no point in arguing or complaining. She probably deserved it, anyway.

 

“I don’t want to have to do this.  I like teasing you and making you squirm, but I’m not having fun here.  I’m upset, it’s going to ruin the entire mood. But I won’t skip out on my commitment to you.”

 

“I know…” Lin’qa sighed softly, her tail curling around Rugana’s shin.  This time she was aware of it, and didn’t stop it. Her tail knew better than she did, apparently.

 

“Over the chair,” Rugana instructed, even though she just stood up and positioned Lin’qa stomach-down over the chair herself.  “Stay still.” Rugana went over to one of her dressers, and withdrew a smooth wooden phallus, placing it on the top. She then went into another drawer and took out a jar of some red liquid or paste.  When she pried the lid of the jar off, the scent of something spicy drifted into Lin’qa’s nose. She had no idea what Rugana was doing but that scent set her on edge. Rugana dipped the dildo into the red liquid, pulled it out and rubbed it all over, getting a thin sheen over it.  It must be lube or something, not that Rugana had ever used anything other than what was handy when she wanted to shove things in Lin’qa’s ass. “This is going to be unpleasant, Kitty. You can scream but I want you to stay where you are. Accept the punishment for me, Kitty, it’ll make you feel better.”

 

“W-What? Momma what are you—”  Rugana pushed the wooden cock into Lin’qa’s ass, twisting it as she went to guide it in smoother.  It wasn’t that big, and it slid in easily. Lin’qa let out a small, happy sigh at first, when the cock slid against her prostate.  It was a moment later, when she felt it. For a half-second, it was a sort of tingling feeling, then for another half-second it became a warm glowing sensation.  After that, it started to sting and burn.

 

“Oooowwww! What is… What’s happening?  Gah!!” She gripped the legs of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white.

 

“Hot sauce.”  Rugana licked her fingers, and let out a cough.  “It’s pretty spicy, but I’m sure you can tell that for yourself.”

 

Her ass was on fire.  It felt like a constant searing pain, never letting up, and in fact it was spreading deeper.  She felt it creep along the walls of her insides unbidden. She gritted her teeth and shook her head but that did nothing.  She squeezed the walls of her boycunt around the wooden cock but that just drove the flames deeper inside.

 

“Momma… can’t we… spank… instead?” She gasped, taking several pauses to groan and squeeze her fists around the legs of the chair.

 

“Nope.  I won’t hit you when I’m mad at you.  When I hit someone I’m mad at, it’s to kill them.” Rugana sat on her bed, watching her with arms crossed.  She sat there impassively, staring at Lin’qa. Her gaze was intense, and Lin’qa felt like she never blinked, but she herself was constantly blinking and wincing and groaning.  The pain was bad, but being forced to try to remain still was nearly as bad in and of itself. Every reflex she had was screaming at her to flail, to run around screaming, to rip the dildo out, or to jump into the nearest pool of water.  She laid still over the chair and suffered. She’d been  _ told _ to lay still and suffer, after all

 

She eventually stopped struggling, and collapsed, going limp over the chair.  She was exhausted, mentally and physically, and she couldn’t even squirm anymore.  She heard Rugana go back to her desk and start working, but she didn’t even look up.

 

“How you doing, Kitty?” The call came several minutes later.  Her ass still burned, but the edge was fading slowly - agonizingly slowly.

 

“Uuuurrrrrr…” She moaned weakly in response.

 

“Sounds about right,” Without warning, the dildo was torn out of her ass, and replaced with a piece of rubber.  Water flooded into her, filling her with sweet relief. She felt an additional stinging deeper in her belly when the water carried the burning concoction further into her rectum, but it went away quickly.  “Bathroom,” She instructed.

 

Lin’qa tried to stand up, but all she ended up doing was falling off the chair.  Rugana caught her and stood her up. She escorted Lin’qa to the servant’s bathroom quietly. They passed by the door to Nissa’s quarters, which was shut for a change.  She expelled the water, groaning in relief. It still stung a little, but it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as it had been.

 

“You want to go to sleep? I’m not sticking my dick in there for at least a day after that shit’s been in there.”  Rugana sounded like she wanted to tell that joke in her normal playfully mocking tone and accompany it with a snicker but she didn’t.  Wasn’t able to, perhaps.

 

“Please…”

 

Rugana escorted her back to the bed, and attached the leash to the bedpost.  Lin’qa slumped down onto her butt with a groan, feeling physically and emotionally drained.  Rugana kneeled down in front of her, clearly not done with her just yet.

 

“Punishment is over, Kitty. You had five days in solitary and an hour with the hot sauce up your ass.  Punishment being over means you’re forgiven.”

 

Lin’qa felt a stab of pain in her gut.  Forgiven? She looked away from Rugana uncomfortably.  Maybe her Momma could forgive her so easily but she—

 

“Hey,” Rugana lifted her chin.  She was frowning. “Tormenting you is my job, Kitty.  You're not allowed to torment yourself so piss off with the self pity.  If I say you're forgiven then that's the end of it, yeah?”

 

Lin’qa swallowed.  Could it really be that easy? Could it really just end because her Momma said so?  Maybe… She nodded to Rugana solemnly, sniffling a little. She'd try.

 

“Good. If you're still sad and moping around after a day or two I won't be pleased.” She left her there without another word, and stepped out of the room.  Lin’qa wrapped herself up in the blanket and tried to ruminate on what Rugana had said. Instead, she fell asleep almost immediately.


	5. Snake's Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending + Epilogue.

 

Kitty sat at her Momma’s feet as she talked with the other Chieftains.  She wasn’t really paying much attention to the conversation anymore. Momma had asked several of her new allies to talk about her plan to send a delegation to Lek, to demand a place in the Palace.  She’d been listening then, but not now. Now they were talking about weapons and sex and… farming, apparently.

 

“I can’t believe you guys still grow so much rice.  Who even buys rice?” Rugana laughed. Kitty couldn’t care less about rice, but she still watched their body language.  What really had her attention was the fact that they were eating the veal that Laniwyn had spent all day preparing. She was eagerly watching her Momma’s every move, hoping she’d offer her some.  Momma ripped a chunk free with her knife, and ate it without offering any to Kitty. She didn’t pout or whine. Momma didn’t like it when she whined and with company there she was much stricter about the rules.  Her eyes remained fixated on her Momma, watching her every movement.

 

“Rugana your cat has been staring at you for like an hour.  Do you feed it properly? It looks like it’s starving.” Jurez’ voice.  Kitty recognized him, he came around every now and again. He called her an ‘it’ and she didn’t like that, but Momma humoured him.  

 

“Hrmph.  She eats as much as I do and still stays that skinny.”  Momma rolled her eyes and ripped off a piece of the veal.  She held it out for Kitty and she eagerly moved forward to gobble the meat up.  It was every bit as delicious as she knew it would be, and she ate it quickly.

 

“Thank you, Momma,” she purred happily, licking her fingers clean.

 

“Hrmph.  I spoil you too much,” Momma grunted, but petted her anyway, giving her a quick scratch between her ears.  She rested her head on Momma’s knee, rubbing her forehead against it, enjoying the feeling of Momma’s skin on hers.

 

The meal wound down to a close, and Kitty heard the sound of her Momma patting her knee twice.  She climbed up onto her lap by herself, nuzzling into her chest and wrapping her arms around Momma’s waist.  She was being extra affectionate partially because she knew Momma liked to show her off to the other Warlords, but she also didn’t mind the contact.  Momma had been really busy and stressed out organizing all of this, and she hadn’t had time for much else other than fucking Kitty before bed.

 

“So I heard that your pet there is nobility or something, Rugana.  You ever considered using her as leverage to get us into Lek? Trade her back for a spot at the table?”  One of the other voices, she wasn’t sure who. Kitty felt a wave of dread pass through her, and she tightened  her grip around Momma’s waist. She didn’t want to go back. She didn’t want to be taken away from Momma and given to her old family again.  She looked up at her, eyes fearful, begging for an answer just as much as the other Orc had asked her for one.

 

“Nah.  That’s a shit idea.”  Momma smiled at her and patted her on the head reassuringly.  She felt the dread drain away, and she sighed in relief, resting her head on Momma’s breast.  She didn’t offer the Orc who’d spoken any more reasoning, and they let it go. “Alright boys, I’m off to bed.  You know where your rooms are, we’ll talk more tomorrow, yeah?” She got a chorus of “yep’s” and dragged Kitty off to her room.

 

“So.  What do you think?” She asked Kitty, when they got back.

 

“Jurez did it again.” She pouted at her.

 

“Yeah, he’s kind of an ass, but that’s not what I meant.” Momma frowned a little, her hands on her hips.

 

“Mmm, Gura’s only going along with the plan because he’s afraid of you.  And when you asked Tak who buys rice, he looked really nervous for a second there and avoided answering you.”

 

“What? Really? I didn’t even realize he didn’t answer me.” She frowned at Kitty, like she didn’t believe her.

 

“Yeah.  Maybe he’s transporting something else in those ships.” Kitty shrugged.

 

“I’ll look into that.  Good work tonight, Kitty.”

 

“Does that mean I get to cum twice tonight, Momma?” She asked, a sly grin on her face.

 

Momma snorted in amusement. “Yeah, I definitely spoil you way too much.”

 

***

 

Kitty sat on the big plush chair in Momma’s room, grumbling to herself as she rubbed her sore tail.  A new person had started in the Kitchen that week, and Kitty had never liked him. She’d never really been able to pinpoint why she didn’t like him, he just sort of rubbed her the wrong way.  Today, he’d cemented her opinion of him by yanking on Kitty’s tail, chortling as he did it like it was some kind of joke.

 

Laniwyn had been furious.  She’d slapped the Orc right in the face, hissing out the word ‘cunt’’ several times.  Laniwyn almost never spoke, only growling out the occasional curse word when she was really pissed.  In a weird way, Laniwyn was almost more protective of her than Momma was. She could be a little… overzealous sometimes, actually.  Kitty didn’t really mind, it felt nice knowing that Laniwyn cared for her, same as Momma.

 

She’d considered telling Momma about the tail pulling thing, but after seeing how hard of a time Laniwyn had given the kitchen helper, she thought it wouldn’t be necessary.  Momma might be mad, or she might just find it funny. It was hard to tell with her, sometimes.

 

“Kitty, you here?” Momma’s voice came from the door as it opened to admit her.  She was dressed in her ‘casual’ hard leather armour, and she had a wooden crate tucked under one arm that clinked softly when she moved.

 

“Yes, Momma,” Kitty replied, hopping off her chair and padding over to her eagerly, her tail swishing.

 

“You know what today is, Kitty?” Momma asked jovially, setting the crate down on the nearby table.

 

“Ummm… the… forty fifth?” she asked, trying to remember how the nonsensical PriMat calendar worked.

 

“The… Forty fifth? It doesn’t even... Okay, nevermind.  Today is the day I bought you from Go’a. Happy Birthday, Kitty, I got you a present.”

 

Birthday…? Momma I don’t understand,” Kitty frowned in confusion.  Momma never gave her… well, anything. She had no possessions and she didn't know what a birthday even was.  The day Momma bought her? Shouldn’t it have something to do with her birth if the word ‘birth’ was in it? She’d never understand this stupid calendar.

 

Momma grinned, and opened up the top hinge of the box.  Inside were a collection of vials filled with a yellow liquid.  Bits of detritus floated around inside each vial, making the inside look murky.  “These are yours,” she said, beaming.

 

Kitty raised a distrustful eyebrow and removed one of the thumb-sized vials.  She removed the rubber stopper and sniffed at it. She only took one sniff before her nose wrinkled and she recoiled.  “Guh. Momma, what is this? It smells like piss.” Given how familiar she was with her Momma’s urine at this point the statement came from a place of experience.

 

“Well, it mostly is. Pregnant mare piss, specifically.”

 

“I…” Kitty frowned at her.  “I don't get the joke Momma, I'm sorry.”

 

“No joke. I found some horse breeder who sells this stuff. Its meant for women who are suffering side effects from their cycle ending. She told me if boys take it then it makes them more feminine and they grow breasts.”

 

Kitty’s eyes went wide.  “Really? You're not joking?”  It seemed like a cruel joke, but while Momma could be cruel, this didn’t seem like the kind of mind-game she’d play with her.

 

“Well, fucked if I know whether or not it’ll work.  You're supposed to drink one a week. There's fifty two vials there so that should last until next year.”

 

Without even a moment of hesitation, Kitty brought the vile-smelling liquid to her lips, and swallowed the entire contents in one gulp.  The wave of nausea that hit her, hit her hard. It was  _ disgusting _ .  She retched violently, falling to her knees and gagging, fighting the reflex to puke it up.  “Urk. Why is that… so gross…” she croaked, clutching her stomach.

 

Momma just laughed at her, probably finding her distress amusing.  “It’s distilled or something,” she answered with a chuckle. “I won’t force you to take it.  You’re plenty girly enough already as far as I care.”

 

“Urgh.  This better work or I’ll…” she trailed off, and peeked up through the veil of her hair.  Her Momma had taken two steps forward, casting a looming shadow over her.

 

“Or you’ll what, Kitty?” she asked, her tone a mixture of amusement and threat.

 

“I’ll… pen you a sternly-written letter?” She asked hopefully.  That was probably the wrong thing to say. Then again, there was almost certainly no right thing to say at that point.

 

“Uh-huh.  Well I’m right here Kitty so why don’t you go and start drafting your thoughts on what you’re going to include in this letter.”  As she spoke, Momma undid her pants, letting them fall to the floor. The dark green flesh of her cock dangled less than a foot away from Kitty’s face, and she fought the urge to lean forward and start sucking on it.  This far into their ‘relationship,’ Momma had selectively relaxed a few of the rules and the expectations she had for Kitty. Sex was another story though, if anything she’d gotten  _ more _ strict about that.  Kitty hadn’t been told to suck, so she didn’t start sucking.

 

“Umm… well, to begin with, I’d… uhh.” Her breathing slowed a little as she stared at the object of her desires.  She was totally rambling and had no actual direction she was going in with her speech but she doubted Momma would let her get far anyway.  As she babbled, Momma turned around, removing her cock from sight. She glanced over her shoulder at Kitty, her expression expectant. “I’d want to outline the injustice of you toying with my emo — Hrrrpf!”  Momma’s hand was on the back of her head, shoving her face forward into the crack of her ass.

 

“Keep on going, Kitty.  Your opinions are shit so let’s get them in my ass where they belong.  Preferably with some tongue.” Momma chuckled as Kitty’s face was shoved deep into her butt, her lips pressing against the sweaty rosebud.  It was slick with perspiration and smelled really strong, Momma had clearly been out and about this morning. Her words were pretty scathing, but Kitty was quite sure she was just kidding around.

 

“Mmrrhph urrgh raiigggh,” Kitty mumbled incoherently as she started to kiss and tongue Momma’s wrinkled star.  She was much tighter than Kitty was, so her probing tongue wasn’t able to gain entry with the first few pushes.  She kept at it, swirling and sucking on the soft ring of flesh nestled amongst the hard muscle surrounding her face.

 

“Mmm, I love that tongue of yours… yeah, get in there good, Kitty…” Momma grunted,  and Kitty felt her body start to shake gently with the rhythm of her masturbation. She pressed her tongue harder into Momma’s ass. A bit of an ache crept into the wriggling muscle as she used it as an anal battering ram, against nature’s intentions.  Well, it was Momma’s intention, so that’s all that mattered.

 

The bitter taste of ass filled her mouth even more completely as her tongue delved deeper into the vice-tight ring.  Kitty had only ever gotten a finger up there once, and her Momma had yelped girlishly and slapped her wrist before it got far.  She’d actually slapped hard enough to bruise, and Kitty had nursed a sore wrist for days afterwards. Momma didn’t like surprises.

 

Momma started to moan deeper, grinding her ass against Kitty’s face rhythmically as the pace of her strokes increased.  “Fuck… uuugh!” Momma’s ass clenched down on Kitty’s tongue almost painfully. The fingers of her other hand tightened their grip on her hair until she was basically just pulling it.  Kitty felt a shiver of delight pass through her Momma’s body as she came, the pressure on her face and in her hair ebbing away as the pleasure did. She strongly considered furtively reaching down and stroking her own clitty, but the few times she’d tried, she’d not succeeded.  Beyond that, the punishments for touching herself without permission had gotten steadily more severe, so she’d stopped trying.

 

“Momma, can I?” She asked instead.

 

“Nope.  The mouthing off is kinda cute when we’re alone, Kitty, but it’s a punishable offense.  You know that.” Momma sighed happily and reached for her pants. She pulled them back into place as she turned around.  Kitty did her best not to pout as her clitty went ignored, twitching with a bead of precum slowly gathering on the tip.  “It’s especially punishable since I just went through the effort to get you a present.”

 

Kitty blushed in embarrassment, and she leaned forward to hug her Momma’s legs.  “I’m so sorry, Momma! I love the present, thank you so much!”

 

“You’re welcome.  If you like it I’ll get it for you next year, too. Now let go of my legs I have to go have a stupid meeting with some moron.  We’ll talk about your punishment when I get back.” Kitty released her and beamed up at her. Drinking the vile liquid had put a bit of a damper on the moment but she was actually ecstatic now that the taste was mostly forgotten.  Boobs! She couldn’t wait.

 

***

 

“Woooooowwww!” Dellie squealed, sprinting across the room and leaping at Kitty with open arms.  Alarmed, Kitty braced herself and caught the projectile cat girl, letting herself be wrapped in a hug and almost knocked off her feet at the same time.  “You look so feminine, Kitty! I love it so much!” Dellie seemed ecstatic. Rugana just raised an eyebrow at the comment. The two of them started gushing to one another like they were overly excited little kids.

 

“Did I miss something?” Zagrath asked, scratching his head.

 

“I got Kitty some hormones.  They’re supposed to fem her body up,” she explained.

 

“How’s that supposed to work? I can’t even tell the difference between the boys and the girls in the first place, so long as they’re wearing a skirt.

 

“Well, her nipples are kinda puffy and sensitive now but other than that I can’t see any difference at all.  Kitty’s been raving about how much prettier she looks and I honestly thought she was just seeing what she wanted to see.  Didn’t have the heart to tell her she looks exactly the same, but if Dellie can see a difference too then fucked if I know.”

 

Zagrath chuckled.  “The ‘shasa are weird. It’s a good thing they’re so cute.  You okay with leaving them alone for a bit while we talk business?”

 

“Dellie’s gonna molest Kitty again, isn’t she?”

 

“Probably.  I may have caved a little bit and bought her a new toy.  That a problem?”

 

“Nah.  Hey! You two! Stay where we can see you, yeah?”

 

“Yesssss Momma Ruganaaa!” Dellie called back before Kitty could answer.  “Master bought me something so that we could play! You wanna seeee?” She giggled and led Kitty off to the other side of the room where a disorganized pile of odds and ends sat.  The small pile was probably everything the girl owned in the world, and it was far more than Kitty owned.

 

“Right.  So what’s the story with the Red Scar?” Rugana asked, sitting down and taking a drink of the beer that had been left there for the two of them.

 

“They ‘aint Red Scar no more.  Someone stabbed Hakka in the throat two days ago.  Dunno who their new chief is, but the whole Clan pretty much ran up the white flag after it happened.  They know that the first person to get the announcement about their reformation had better be me.” Zagrath smirked happily and a little bit smugly.

 

“Shit.  You have anything to do with that?” Rugana asked.

 

“I wanted to ask you that, too.  Nah I have no idea who did it. Could have been a random pissed off clanmate for all I know.  Hakka sure was a piece of work.” Zagrath shrugged.

 

“You’re MY bitch now, Kitty!” Dellie giggled maniacally, and Rugana heard the mumbled stammer of one of Kitty’s lame excuses.

 

“Hmm.  Let’s not celebrate too early then.  When something looks too good to be true, then sometimes it is.  I got some people who can go and poke around, maybe found out who did it.” Rugana grunted, ignoring whatever it was that Dellie and Kitty were doing.

 

“Really? I was just gonna call it a day.  Get some favorable terms out of the new Chief whenever they get appointed.  This war has been crap for both of us, with all the shit Hakka’s been pulling.” Zagrath almost looked a little hurt, like Rugana was trying to belittle his accomplishment or something.  

 

“I know it has, Zagrath, especially for you.  Doesn’t mean we should close our eyes just ‘cuz we both want an easy out.” Rugana gave him a rueful smile.  Zagrath sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. Rugana could see she’d gotten through to him.  Kitty squealed in the background in a way that led Rugana to believe she was getting fucked. When she glanced over, she saw her pet on all fours with Dellie hunched over top of her.  Dellie was wearing some sort of harness around her waist that was keeping a cock-shaped object in place, and she was using it to fuck Kitty. “What the fuck?” Rugana laughed as she watched, amused by the scene.  Kitty looked over at her, her face a mixture of guilt and a plea for mercy from her Momma. She got none, of course.

 

“Yeah that’s what I bought for her.  She’s been saying that since Kitty is a bitch she needs a cock if she wants to have sex with her.  I don’t really follow the logic but she’s been behaving really good lately so I got her a little something.” Zagrath also chuckled as his pet started to inexpertly buck her hips against Kitty’s ass.  The movements made the girly little bitch moan and writhe all the same. Kitty loved taking it up the ass, Rugana knew she’d never complain. “Looks like she needs some more practice with that thing,” Zagrath added.

 

“Well, I’m here all week.  Anyway, where are you planning on deploying your attack craft now?”

 

Zagrath sighed.  “I was going to bring them all back, but I guess I should keep a few out in the field.  No sense in taking the risk just to save on fuel, huh?” He rested his elbow on the table and balanced his head in his hand.  “It’d be nice if you didn’t always make me feel the fool, Singing Spears.” He said.

 

Rugana snorted, “We’re all fools.  That’s why we have allies and advisors.”

 

“Hrmph.  Well, I’m glad you’re one of my allies, Rugana.”  In the background, Dellie laughed mischievously, and Kitty cried out in pleasure.

 

***

 

“Momma! Please! I caaaaaaaan’t” Kitty wailed as her legs trembled.  Her grip on the iron railing was so tight that it was hurting her knuckles but she still felt like she was about to collapse.

 

“What do you mean you can’t? Your little cocklet is still dripping pre, that means you’ve still got more left up there.” Momma laughed as her fingers continued to piston in and out of her stretched boycunt, milking her prostate for all she was worth.  Kitty just squealed loudly in response. The world spun, she felt dizzy, and the urge to actually have a proper climax was quickly being replaced with the desire to just have a break to catch her breath. There was no way someone in the city below hadn’t glanced up and seen them by now, Momma had been going for a good fifteen minutes.

 

“Too… much…” She gritted her teeth as another spasm ripped through her, making her toes clench and her clitty add more precum to the growing puddle that was beginning to touch the tips of her big toes.

 

“You  _ do _ have too much fluid saved up, I’m doing you a favor by draining all of… your…” Momma slowed to a stop, and then withdrew her fingers from Kitty’s ass.  A second later, her hand on Kitty’s back also vanished. She hadn’t been told to take a break, or to sit down, but she couldn’t keep herself up anymore.

 

“Momma…?” She groaned as she collapsed into the puddle of precum at her feet, her forehead leaning against the railing.

 

“Who’s there, what’s going on?” Momma called out, not sounding like she was talking to Kitty at all.  For a few seconds, she thought that everything was normal. Momma was just talking to someone, dealing with some Clan business.  When she didn’t get an answer coming from someone embarrassed to be walking in on the Chief playing with her pet, she realized that something was very wrong.  She’d never heard the tension and the anger that had been in her Momma’s voice before, and she’d known her over a year now.

 

“This whole no bows or crossbows in the keep rule you have, Chief.  It makes this part of the job really inconvenient.” A soft voice came from the entrance to the balcony.  It sounded familiar. Kitty collapsed onto her butt and turned around to see what was happening, still a little too woozy to feel the full breadth of the danger approaching.  Gevan, three Orcs and an Orcess emerged from the relative darkness of the fortress. They all carried weapons at the ready, and Gevan had a smug look on his face.

 

“Is this what I get for buying into your sad story, you little goat fucker? You even a Kovess or are you just a girly little backstabber with a tiny cock?” Rugana growled threateningly.  She had Castrator out and at the ready.

 

“Nah, the Kovess thing is true.  We had a feeling you’d trust too easy over it, but maybe not easy enough not to check.” Gevan was grinning, he looked elated.  Kitty saw the pain beneath the surface and knew that he thought that killing Momma would make someone accept him. She was also pretty sure nothing would make that person accept him.

 

“Alright.  All five of you cunts, you get a chance to turn around and walk the fuck out of my city with nobody following you.” Momma inched forward a little, looking like she was ready to pounce.  It struck Kitty as odd, Momma was outnumbered it seemed like they should run or go for help.

 

“Five to one.  Let’s do the job we came here for.  Keep the cat alive, he’s probably valuable.” The five of them fanned out and started to close in.

 

“Five to one.  I don’t think I can get all of you, but I know I can get at least three.  You cowardly little shits fancy those odds? Let’s see who’s lucky.”

 

The Orcs on the outer edges darted forward, one swinging an axe and another a sword.  Momma actually stepped forward to meet them, punching the left Orc straight in the face, and using Castrator to deflect the other’s blade.  Her fist made a sickening crunching sound as it impacted with the one’s face, and he howled, falling backwards. His sword clattered to the ground, but Kitty saw it had a red stain on it where he’d cut her Momma.  Gevan and the Orcess darted forward. Gevan’s sword moved quickly like the fang of a snake and the Orcess tried to stab Momma with her spear. Somehow, she avoided both, swinging Castrator in a wide arc and drawing a line of blood across the Orcess’ face.  She was forced to back up a few steps though, and Kitty scurried out of the way along the balcony’s railing. If Momma tripped on her, that would be very very bad. A moment later, she grabbed a banner hanging on the railing and used it to wipe her precum away; Momma could just as easily slip on that.

 

“Fuck you!!” Momma howled.  She moved extremely nimbly for a woman of her size and strength, avoiding several more attacks and kicking one of the Orcs in the balls.  Gevan cut her again, and the pool of blood beneath her grew bigger. The Orc she’d punched in the face was getting up again, his face a mess of blood with a broken nose.  The Orcess she’d cut was cradling her face at the back of the group but she still held her spear at the ready with her other hand.

 

“Kitty… go around them.  Run.” Momma’s voice was strained and had a horrific wet sound to it..  She was having issues breathing.

 

“No! Momma I won’t —”

 

“Shut the fuck up and run, Kitty!” She snarled, taking a quick step forward and swinging again.  The Orc with the bruised testicles raised his sword to deflect her swing, but either she aimed better or he misjudged his parry, because his hand came clean of his wrist.  Gevan darted forward again, and another puddle of red began to form under her Momma before she chased him backwards with a punch that went wide.

 

Kitty realized that her Momma knew she was going to die.  That’s why she was telling her to run. No. That was not… she would not accept that, and she would never leave Momma here to die.  With nothing else she could do, she pulled on her magic as hard as she ever had. She felt an emotional emptiness inside her, a void that made her sense of determination feel overwhelming.  The shackles grew heavy, and then hot. The heat scorched her bare skin and she knew she had to stop lest they burn her, but she refused. She  _ pulled. _  Something shifted within her.  It wasn’t like pulling her magic from the source, it was more like she’d been climbing a tree and one of her footholds had snapped without warning.  The magic came, but it felt awkward, too much of it rushing too fast through a narrow gap. And yet at the same time there wasn’t as much as there should be, she was pulling with everything she had but only getting a sliver of it.  One of the shackles on her arm became unbearably hot, the burning pain nearly blinding her, but she seized the narrow column of magic, doing her best to shape and direct it. A translucent shimmery rapier flickered into existence right in front of her, the corporeal construct that she’d always formed in practice.  The weapon surged forward under her command, stabbing a surprised Orc assassin in the heart.

 

“What the fuck?” Gevan yelled, but Rugana wasted no time in asking questions.  She used the assassins’ moment of surprise to rush forward and split one of the attackers’ skull in two.  Kitty pushed the rapier forward with as much force as she could muster, and it burst through the impaled Orc’s chest, going for the wounded Orcess in the back.  The smell of burning flesh. her own burning flesh reached her nostrils and she tried not to vomit. She felt distant and numb, and knew she was probably on the verge of going into shock.  The wounded and half-blind Orcess tried to use her spear to bat the rapier construct away, but Kitty had spent a lifetime practicing how to wield this thing. The weapon fluttered around the spear nimbly, and she used it to slice the Orcess’ throat. She stumbled backwards with a wet gurgle, her spear clattering to the ground.  Kitty wobbled on her feet, and the last thing she saw before she fell over was Rugana punching Gevan in the face.

 

***

 

“Chief, you need to lie down, you lost a lot of blood, your pet will be fine. We’re looking after her.”

 

“I swear if you fuckers think that because she’s a slave and I’m hurt that you don’t need to —Aagh!” Rugana’s let out a groan of pain that sounded like she wanted to rip her injuries’ balls off or something.  Her typical approach to things that made her angry was one that probably wouldn’t work here.

 

“You just popped stitches.  Lie down, we need to sew this back up now.”  Rugana groaned, and Kitty heard a bed creak as someone’s body was laid down upon it.

 

“...Momma?” she called out weakly, trying to open her eyes.  She felt so groggy, it was like she was suspended in water, and waking up was a long swim to the surface.

 

“Don’t you go trying to sit up too.  You’ve got third-degree burns, we have you medicated so that you can get some sleep.  Someone get her some more! I don’t want her feeling that pain and going back into shock.

 

“Kitty.  How do you feel?” Rugana’s voice lost all of its anger and edge.  She sounded concerned but also exhausted. She was also at least halfway across the room.  Maybe further, maybe closer, actually. Everything felt so distant to her right now.

 

“Did… you get ‘em?” She asked in return, not quite sure what she was even saying.

 

Rugana got in half a laugh before a fit of wet coughing took over.  “Shit! Chief!” The same exasperated voice from earlier started yelling.

 

“ _ We _ got ‘em, Kitty…” Rugana wheezed weakly.

 

***

 

“Kitty? Can you hear me?” Momma’s voice sounded like it was coming through a long tunnel.  She couldn’t feel anything but her arm. It hurt, a dull throbbing pain all across her shoulder and upper forearm.

 

“Yeah…” she tried to speak, but wasn’t sure how coherent her voice was.  She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry, “What happened?”

 

“You’ve been asleep for five days.  I would have thought it’d be obvious that they shouldn’t give you the same drug dosage as an Orc would need but they fucking did it anyway.  Idiots.” Kitty’s vision started to clear and she saw some of the familiar sights of Momma’s room. She felt like she was in a bed, but the perspective looked a tad off.  She wasn’t in Momma’s bed.

 

“Are you…?” Her voice felt small and fragile.

 

“I’m alright.  Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.  Some healing magic and a lot of rest did it just fine.  You sure as fuck helped out with that more than a little, Kitty.”

 

“Right… I made a construct.  How’d I do that?” She remembered using magic, remembered killing those people.  She’d never killed or even hurt anybody before. It felt like someone else had done it, it didn’t seem real that she could have killed someone.

 

Momma snorted derisively. “Was gonna ask you to shed some light on that.  We looked at the band that burned you, it’s all chipped and scraped in one spot. Not sure how nobody noticed that before.”

 

“Oh…” Kitty’s memory started to drift back to her.  “I did that when I ran away last year. Felida had a chisel.”

 

“I figured it was something like that.  Can’t believe you actually got some magic past it, even damaged as it is.” Momma sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, stroking her hair.  Kitty felt the entire bed shift under the weight until she was basically on a slope that angled towards her Momma. She saw that she was on a small cot set up across from her bed.  As the hand ran over her hair, she noticed that it felt dirty and greasy. She really  _ had _ spent days and days in this bed.  “We need to get you a fucking bath, Kitty,” She laughed softly.  Her comment added further evidence to Kitty’s belief that Momma could read her mind.

 

“I’d like that… not sure if I’m ready to stand up.” She croaked weakly, her throat feeling kind of dry.  She swallowed several times to moisten it, and winced at the pain of the act.

 

Momma didn’t answer, she just gently picked Kitty up and took her across the hall into her own bathroom, the one Kitty wasn’t allowed into.  A big tub was situated there, and Momma laid her down in it before turning the water on to fill it up. “I, uhh… You really saved me, Kitty. You risked your life, and really hurt yourself doing it. I wanted, to, umm… Ugh… Thanks. Thank you.” Momma grumbled uncomfortably as the slowly rising hot water touched the bottoms of Kitty’s feet and her butt.  She looked away, a thin grimace on her face as though the words had hurt her to say.

 

Kitty just smiled, and reached out a hand to touch her Momma’s.  She wanted to say something but still felt so sick and woozy that she wasn’t sure what to say.  She also doubted that she could get it out coherently if she did figure out what to say. She knew this would probably make her Momma less uncomfortable anyway, she wasn’t really good with this kind of stuff.  Momma let the tub fill up to almost Kitty’s neck before turning the water off, leaving far more than she was normally allowed to bathe with. She was actually surprised when she felt Momma’s hands on her head, wetting her hair down and rubbing some soap into her locks and her scalp.

 

“Momma… you don’t have to, Nissa can — ”

 

“Oh go fuck yourself Kitty, I know how to wash someone’s hair,” Momma pinched the tip of her ear, but even that felt kind of distant.  Normally that would have made her squeal but instead she just flinched and pulled away a little. 

 

Momma paused, the fingers that were previously somewhat roughly massaging Kitty’s scalp froze in place.  “Ugh… sorry,” She heaved a heavy sigh.

 

“No… It’s okay, Momma.” Kitty tried to look over at her but her wet hair had fallen in her face, restricting her vision.

 

“No, I mean this whole thing shouldn’t have happened.  Gevan was right, I trusted him too easy. I saw him acting weird and I didn’t do anything about it.  I know better.” Momma grumbled, resuming washing Kitty’s hair. She was still not being even a little gentle about it, but Kitty doubted that was intentional.  She just sighed and relaxed, too weary even to purr. Momma finished washing her hair and went down to her face, washing that and then progressing along to her neck and shoulders.

 

“Kitty, you can make illusions, right?” Momma spoke as she scrubbed Kitty’s back.

 

“Huh…?  I know how but the shackles stop me.” She blinked in confusion, feeling like she must have misheard her.  Momma was about to chide her for being silly again, she knew.

 

“Yeah, yeah. How long can they last?” she asked instead.

 

“I'm pretty good… I can keep simple ones up forever without thinking, if I stay close to them.”  She blushed a little as she answered. It felt like she was showing off, but she knew it was true.

 

“So if your bands didn't have those runes on them, you could make it look like they're still there, yeah?”

 

“I…” she looked down at the softly glowing little blue runes.  They weren’t very complex. “Yes, I think so.”

 

“Alright then.” Momma gently grabbed her tail and scrubbed it, the sensations making Kitty shiver.  “I'm gonna have the shackles disabled. I want you to make them look like they're still active. That damaged shackle is really unsafe, you could burn yourself again if we leave them active. Plus if I can't trust you now then who the fuck can I trust at all.  That doesn’t mean an unshackled Rakshasa won’t make other people nervous, so that’s why I want you doing that illusion shit. This’ll be our secret, yeah?”

 

“M-Momma, I…”  Kitty felt tears welling up in her eyes.  A memory flickered to her from her escape attempt. When Felida had seen her, her eyes had darted nervously to her arms. She'd been checking for the bands. She didn't trust her, but Momma did.  “I love you…” she whispered. Momma’s hands froze, still holding her tail.

 

“Kitty, you're still high as balls,” she snickered after a brief pause.

 

Kitty giggled a little bit, feeling a rush of euphoria.  Playfully, she flicked some water into Momma’s face, and then started giggling even harder.  Yeah, she definitely was.

 

***

 

The pot of stew that Kitty was stirring suddenly seemed to grow distant.  She clutched her forehead as a wave of nausea threatened to knock her off her feet. Her grip on the wooden spoon tightened like it was a handheld that would keep her stable if she fell.  An arm was suddenly around her chest, supporting her.

 

“Momma?” her voice asked weakly. No answer came, and when she looked down at the arm she realized that the pale slender limb couldn't possibly belong to Momma, or any Orc, really.

 

Another hand appeared in front of her face.  _ ‘You need to lie down,’  _ it signed.  Of course it was Laniwyn.  Kitty nodded and Laniwyn escorted her out of the kitchen, holding her gently but firmly enough that she didn't wobble.  She didn't even realize they weren't going to Momma’s room until they arrived in some much plainer room, with a modest bed and various foreign personal objects on nearly every surface.  It must be Laniwyn's room, she realized. The elf set her down on her bed and grabbed a chair to sit on as she scowled at her.

 

_ ‘Why are you trying to come back to work so soon after the attack? Don't push yourself so Hard,’  _ she signed angrily.

 

_ ‘Sorry, I felt fine today so I thought I would be alright to work,’  _ she replied.  She wasn't sure how good her sign language was today. It wasn't great most days.

 

Laniwyn sighed, sitting back in her chair and looking up at the ceiling for a bit.  _ ‘Not good at this. Thinking of the words.’ _

 

Kitty had no idea what she meant but nodded at her anyway.

 

_ ‘You shouldn't try so hard to please other people, Lin.  I know Chief is demanding of you but you really worry me when you do stuff like this, you know?’ _

 

Kitty felt a stab of guilt in her gut.  _ ‘I'm sorry Laniwyn I didn't even think about—’ _

 

_ ‘No! Not finished!’  _ Laniwyn signed angrily, interrupting her slow plodding pace with a rapid motion.   _ ‘I was so ---- worried when someone told me what happened. I had to ask two dozen people what happened to you specifically before someone would even tell me you're still alive. And then you come to work today looking half-dead and you don't even tell me how you're feeling.’  _ Laniwyn huffed loudly as she finished, pinning Kitty to the bed with her glare.

 

_ ‘I'm… so sorry.  Momma got it worse than me and she’s already up and about. I just felt—’ _

 

_ ‘You're not useless. Stop thinking that.’  _ Laniwyn interrupted her again.  Kitty recoiled a little and looked up into the tall woman’s eyes.  The anger was gone. She looked sad.  _ ‘Is that what she tells you? I swear I’ll kill her myself if she is.’ _

 

_ ‘No… the opposite, actually,’  _ she admitted.

 

_ ‘You're good at licking pussy, Lin, but it's not all you're good for. Self-esteem takes time to build, but running yourself ragged won't get it done any faster. Stay out of my kitchen until you're properly rested.’  _ Laniwyn smirked at her, looking relieved. Her eyes travelled down Kitty’s exposed form after a few moments.  Laniwyn’s eyes always wandered around her.

 

_ ‘I am? You're the only one I've ever…’ _  she paused nervously as Laniwyn sat down on the bed next to her.

 

_ ‘Go on,’  _ she signed as she placed a hand on Kitty’s chest, her fingers lightly running across her sensitive skin. She was wearing a cocky grin now.   _ ‘I like watching you blush and get hard as you talk about me.’ _

 

Kitty blushed and looked away.  Sex was always hard with Laniwyn. Momma and all the others basically just took what they wanted from her. Not that she ever truly felt coerced into it, but she’d never tested that boundary either.  Laniwyn always teased her and made her ask.

 

_ ‘Maybe I'm just good with your pussy.  All my practice is with dicks.’  _ She avoided looking at the smug elf as she signed.  A pair of fingers pinching her sensitive nipple made her squeak and brought her attention back.

 

_ ‘Very rude to look away from me when we're talking’  _ Laniwyn signed and then wagged a finger at her as she leaned in.  Laniwyn had scolded her about this before, but Kitty just wasn’t especially fond of eye contact.  She felt fortunate that Momma rarely demanded it of her.  _ ‘Can I kiss you, sweet kitten?’ _

 

Kitty bit her lip a little and nodded.  Momma had given Laniwyn blanket permission to play with her, so she knew she wouldn’t get in trouble for it.  Laniwyn leaned in, resting the hand she’d been signing with on her other nipple and squeezing gently. Their lips pressed together and Kitty was amazed as always at how soft she felt.  She melted into the taller woman’s embrace, giving in to a combination of exhaustion and lust. Laniwyn squeezed and pinched firmly but not painfully. The sensations were magnified to ridiculous levels by the concoctions she’d been drinking, and she was moaning into the elf’s mouth deliriously in moments.  Laniwyn leaned forward slowly, putting more and more of her weight on top of Kitty. Her clitty rubbed against Laniwyn’s soft stomach and she shivered in anticipation.

 

Laniwyn broke the kiss and peppered Kitty’s face with soft pecks. She giggled and flinched, shaking her head to escape the tickling brush of the other woman’s lips.  Laniwyn moved upwards, kissing her forehead and then her ears. She whined softly at the feeling but didn’t pull away. Laniwyn kept moving upwards, scooting further up Kitty’s chest until her crotch was less than a foot away from her face.  Kitty felt her tapping on her head, and she looked up.

 

_ ‘Take my pants off for me, kitten.  If you need a break then tap me on the thigh, I won’t hear you screaming, after all.’  _ She smirked down at her.  Kitty nodded again and undid the tie on Laniwyn’s pants.  They were too big for her; with her as skinny as she was, everything in the Clan’s domain was probably too big for her.  They came right off as soon as she got the tie loose. Laniwyn did a little shimmy to get them off her legs that would have looked ridiculous if anybody else had done it, but she made it look graceful somehow.  Laniwyn’s fingers tangled in her hair, getting a firm grip, and she pulled Kitty’s face into her wet snatch.

 

“Aaahh…” Laniwyn moaned as Kitty’s lips made contact with her sex.  She’d discovered the first time Momma had given the elf permission to play with her that being deaf didn’t make Laniwyn any less of a screamer.  Her tongue flicked out and started to tease the wetness of her lips even as she sucked bits of her labia into her mouth. Laniwyn grunted and her hips twitched, grinding her pussy against Kitty’s face.  Kitty continued what she was doing, teasing and sucking, even as she watched the tip of Laniwyn’s clit swell subtly. She continued to periodically twitch and hump Kitty’s face as the small girl pleasured her with her mouth.

 

Suddenly, Laniwyn snarled, sounding like a wild beast. She tightened her grip on Kitty’s hair and pulled on her head a little.  She growled, sounding frustrated and furious, but Kitty had done this enough times to know she was just being told to suck on her clit.  She obliged, taking the tender nub of flesh between her lips and gently running her tongue in circles around it. Laniwyn squeaked at first, and then wailed out a loud and discordant noise as her hands went limp.  Kitty kept up a steady rhythm, counting the seconds in her head as Laniwyn moaned above her. It took twenty one seconds before Laniwyn screamed, her pussy twitching and spraying her in the face with her cum. Kitty closed her eyes and slowed her pace, letting go of Laniwyn’s clit and going back to licking at her folds so that she could calm down.  It was less than a minute before Laniwyn snarled again, her hands grabbing Kitty’s head as hard as Momma’s ever did. She pulled Kitty back onto her clit roughly, and Kitty started to flick the glistening nub as fast as she could. Laniwyn went silent for several seconds, her legs and arms trembling, before she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her thighs tightened around Kitty’s head, smothering her.  She tapped on the side of Laniwyn’s thigh after a few seconds, the crushing pressure was getting to her. Laniwyn reacted slowly, but she did react. She flopped backwards with a groan, falling into a sort of incorrect 69 on top of Kitty with her breath coming in gasps.

 

Kitty crawled out from under her and got her attention so she could sign to her.   _ ‘You okay?’ _

 

_ ‘Yes.’   _ Laniwyn’s usual fluid and rapid signing that made Kitty feel like a clutz was sluggish now, and her eyes were distant.   _ ‘Good… Very.’   _  With a happy grin, she wrapped her arms around Kitty’s shoulders and dragged her into a kiss.  The contact made Kitty feel very aware of how much of the elf’s cum was probably plastered all across her face.

 

_ *** _

 

Kitty wiped some of the perspiration off her brow, and grumbled indignantly.  She wasn’t sure how it could be so warm in here, how Daddy could stand wearing a suit of leather armor and a coat on top of it.  It was mostly just her face that felt flushed, actually. Maybe she was running a fever?

 

“You feeling okay, Kitty? I don’t think I’ve seen you up and active all morning without a nap before.” Daddy asked her from his spot at his desk, and she frowned at the insinuation that she was lazy.

 

“I am  **not** lazy! I just… you…”  She blinked. Daddy looked and smelled so good to her right now, actually.  Why wasn’t he pounding her until she screamed? It was really fucking rude of him to spend all morning working and not fuck her.  “Why aren’t we having sex right now?” She asked angrily, stamping her foot like a child having a tantrum.

 

Daddy turned around in his chair slowly, his one good eye giving her a puzzled look.  “Because I haven’t wanted to. What’s wrong with you, Kitty? I’m gonna have to tell your Momma about this behavior.  You know better than to mouth off like that to me.”

 

Kitty hissed at him.  So rude! “Stop changing the subject! I’m… so… uuuuurrrgh! Just fuck me you dickless little shit! Just because you’re mad that Momma has a bigger dick that you doesn’t mean—”  She took two steps toward him and lost her balance, falling to her knees. She paused for a moment. Fuck she was so horny, but something was a little off. She never acted like this.  “I… something’s not right…” she murmured.

 

“Uh-huh,” Daddy sounded skeptical.  “Do you need me to take you to a shaman?”

 

“Noooo I just wanna fuuuuuck.  I’m… am I in heat?” Even as she asked it, it suddenly made sense.  It happened maybe thirty or forty times per Celestial Cycle to the women in her family.  It had never happened to her but she had never been on hormones before.

 

“Is… that a thing?” Daddy asked.

 

Kitty looked up at him, panting softly.  She shrugged. “Maybe? I’m so fucking horny right now.”

 

“Well, too bad, I have work to d—”

 

Kitty hissed again, surging forward onto her feet.  She grabbed at Daddy’s cock with one hand, the other going for the buckles that kept the armor on his legs.  She didn’t get far, Daddy was fast. He grabbed her wrists and used her momentum to spin her around. His foot went into the back of her knee, and she was face down on the carpet in one quick blur of motion.  “Fine,” he snarled at her. She heard the soft hissing of the clasp of his pants coming undone, and then Daddy’s spare hand spreading her cheeks. She tried to wriggle up and get onto all fours but Daddy just twisted her wrist a little harder, and pushed her face first down into the carpet.  “Nope. You wanted it so bad you’re gonna pay for it.” Daddy sounded legitimately annoyed at her, but she didn’t care.

 

The head of his cock pressed into her ass, finding entry fairly easily.  She moaned into the rough fibers of the carpet, an electric tingling running all the way from her head to the tip of her tail.  He wasted no time, and thrusted hard, driving his cock all the way in to the base. The tip brushed past her prostate and made her moan like a queen in heat.  He pulled back immediately, the void inside her feeling unbearably empty for just a moment before he slammed back in to the hilt. She skidded forward on the rug a little, and she vaguely felt a bit of a stinging heat across her front. She ignored it and humped back on Daddy’s cock, fucking herself on his length.

 

“If you’re in heat you can at least tighten up for me you little bitch, come on,” Daddy slapped her ass with both hands, the pain sending a thrill through her.  She clenched her boypussy around his cock and he rewarded her by driving it straight into her bitch gland. The force of the thrust rubbed her clitty against the carpet, and it was too much for her.  She started to whine and prematurely cum all over the floor as Daddy plowed her butt. She euphorically cried out, unable to struggle properly. She drifted joyously on her orgasm for several long moments, numb to the feeling of Daddy continuing to fuck her, until it… started to hurt.  The rug that Daddy was fucking her into was not the softest thing ever, and she was starting to feel the rug burn that was covering the front of her body. She wasn’t sure how she hadn’t felt it before, actually.

 

“Daddy, stop, please?” she begged.

 

“Fuck no.  We don’t stop just because you’re a quick shot.” Daddy laughed at her, his usual lighter tone returning.  Kitty thrashed a little bit, trying to get away, but that just made it worse. Daddy kept up his rough pace of deep strokes as she whined and struggled.  “Alright… here… we…” Daddy groaned deeply as his thrusts slowly sped up and his cock grew. The heat of his cum spread through her boycunt just as her entire front side was burning.  He leaned forward, his weight and strength pinning her helplessly to the floor as he came. Daddy didn’t have as big of a cock as Momma did, but he certainly came a lot. He had three kids for a good reason.  Kitty felt her insides start to cramp a little, from the sheer volume of cum, the fucking, or whatever else, she wasn’t sure. Daddy grunted as his cock finally stopped twitching, and pulled out, letting go of her wrist.

 

Kitty groaned pitifully, With her orgasm totally gone, she suddenly very acutely felt the rug burn all over her legs and chest and clit.  “Ow…” she whined.

 

“Worth it?” Daddy asked smugly.

 

“Not even a little…”

  
  


**EPILOGUE**

 

_ Forty years later... _

 

The sound of someone with a very girly voice crying reached Ravla’s ears as she turned the corner.  It told her that she was too late in getting here. Her father was probably already dead. Rugana, the legendary former Chieftain of their clan had been dying for a while, however.  An old injury had torn up one of her kidneys in her fighting days, and now her other had started to fail. A combination of the organ being overworked and her father’s advancing age. Ravla had spent a great deal of her recent time away from the Singing Spears at her father’s bedside, and it was mere misfortune that she’d missed the final moments.

 

Ravla took a deep breath to steel herself and pushed open the door to her mother’s room.  Her mother Zuga was there, sitting in a chair, looking gloomy, and her father’s slave, Kitty, was kneeling at her bedside, weeping uncontrollably.  Rugana had selected Zuga as her mate. They’d been partners, and had Ravla together. However, in spite of all that, Kitty had always been her father’s favorite.  Ravla didn’t doubt that if Rugana had ever been forced to pick between her mother and Kitty that she would have chosen Kitty. They’d always had a bit of a twisted relationship but that was just how her father was.

 

“How long ago?” Ravla asked her mother, her voice quiet as if to keep it between them and out of Kitty’s earshot.  That was probably irrelevant, it seemed doubtful that the crying girl would have noticed even if Ravla had screamed.

 

“About half an hour.  She just slowly stopped breathing.  The shaman said there was nothing they could do about it,”  Her mother sounded sad and wistful, but she certainly wasn’t the ball of emotion that Kitty was.

 

“W-What am I gonna dooooo…”  Kitty wailed, her voice a muffled mess of sobs.  Her hands clutched at Rugana’s clothes, as if trying to physically stop the Orcess from leaving her.  “I need you Mommaaaaa…”

 

Ravla ran her hand through her hair with a sigh.  Kitty technically belonged to her, now. She’d been thinking about this the past day or so.  She didn’t especially resent the little Rakshasa ‘girl’ or anything. She was actually sort of fond of her, in a weird way.  She was sort of a strange mix of older sister, little sister, and family pet all at once. But that being said, she had no real desire to own her.  The idea of owning her father’s sex slave was kind of… disquieting. At the same time, she didn’t really want to sell her, either. She could imagine how furious Rugana would be if she somehow heard that Kitty was being abused by some other Orc.  She’d made Kitty call her Momma all these years, and she had been just as protective of the girl as she was of Ravla herself. Of course, Rugana’s wishes aside, selling Kitty to a cruel owner wouldn’t have sat well with Ravla, either.

 

“Kitty,” Ravla walked over and put her hand on the sobbing girl’s shoulder to get her attention.  She looked up at the Orcess with eyes red from crying. Kitty clearly hadn’t been aware that Ravla was even there, and she just stared at her blankly.  Ravla winced a little when she saw her father’s crest adorning the insides of her feline ears. It would make her a little difficult to sell, if that was what ended up happening.  “You’re technically my property now. What do you think of the idea of me setting you free?” It seemed like the right thing to do, or at least to offer. Her father had done similar such things during her lifetime. Not for her prized possession, of course, but still.  Hells, maybe her father  _ had _ offered at some point in time, but Kitty had refused.  That actually seemed pretty likely now that she thought about it.

 

“W-What?” Kitty blinked at her through teary eyes.  She sounded like she didn’t even understand the proposal.

 

“Setting you free.  No collar. No shackles.  Free to stay here, or to leave. Or even to go back to… wherever it is you’re from.”  This was a predictable dilemma, now that she thought of it. Illness or accident aside, Kitty was always going to outlive her father.  Orcs didn’t live for a thousand years like Rakshasa did, after all. Ravla couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed that her Father hadn’t had a plan for this eventuality set in place.  The idea flashed across her mind that Kitty may well not even understand the concept of being free. She’d always been told that Kitty was over a hundred years old but for all she knew, the girl was still a child.

 

Kitty tugged on her collar a little, and looked down at it.  She was deep in thought and her lips moved with unspoken words.  “Lin’qa… you mean I could be her again?” She spoke, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than Ravla.

 

“Lin’qa? What’s that?” Ravla asked, frowning.

 

“My… used to be my name.  Do I even know how to be Lin’qa anymore?”  The girl – Lin’qa apparently – spoke softly.  She reached over and tugged at the band of iron around her right arm.  The skin there was still scarred where the metal had glowed white hot during the assassination attempt.  They’d fixed her bands up afterwards, since the one that had burned her wasn’t safe to remove without a surgery that neither Rugana nor Kitty had wanted.  The bands weren’t really meant to be ‘repaired’ so for all Ravla knew, it may still not even work properly. But she was quite certain that Kitty had never attempted to use her magic again after saving her father’s life all those years ago.

 

“If you don’t want to, I can find someone else to sell you to.  If you know anybody in particular I can offer you to them, first.”  Ravla shrugged. That was option two, the one she wasn’t particularly looking forward to.

 

“No.  Let me… let me think.  Maybe I should go back.  I don’t know. I think my family will hate me if they see me, but…”  Lin’qa sighed and covered her face with her hands, sniffling. Ravla actually felt really bad for the girl.  Rugana had been the little kitten’s entire world. Which was mostly by her father’s own design, of course. That didn’t make it any less of a problem for Lin’qa in that moment.

 

“You’re welcome here, Kitty.  If you go back and your family doesn’t want you, we’ll always have a bed for you,” Zuga spoke up.  The elderly Orcess’ voice was kind, she’d clearly felt the same way Ravla had.

 

“W-What would I even do here without Momma?” she asked weakly.

 

Zuga snorted.  “You don’t have to  _ do _ anything.  You served our Chief and the Clan for forty years.  You saved my partner’s life. I think you’ve more than pulled your weight around here, Kitty.”

 

Lin’qa looked back at Rugana’s body, and tears filled her eyes again.  “Forty years… why was my second life so short?” Ravla raised an eyebrow at the strange statement, but Lin’qa didn’t elaborate, she just burst back into fits of sobbing.

 

“Well, take your time, Lin’qa.  Let me know what you decide.” Ravla sighed.  She wanted to grieve for her father as well, but in the presence of Lin’qa’s overwhelming meltdown, she felt like it would be akin to holding a candle up to a bonfire.  She’d say a few prayers in private, she decided. Her father wouldn’t have wanted more anyway, she knew.

 

“Thanks, Ravvie…” Lin’qa’s voice was small, and for the first time she became an adult, Ravla couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed at the fact that the girl had never stopped using the nickname she’d had as a kid.  

 

***

 

**_“We’re closed.  Come back in an hour,”_ ** The fiery voice rumbled from behind the bar.

 

“I know. I saw the sign.” Lin’qa spoke softly as she closed the door behind her and approached the bar.  She got close, but not so close that the big Devil wouldn’t be able to see her; the bar was taller than she was, after all.

 

Zhrek’ahalle swivelled, his crimson eyes going wide.   **_“You…! You’re…”_ ** He moved with a speed and grace that seemed like it should be impossible for a being of his size, rounding the bar and kneeling down before her.   **_“Meph’s tit. that night.  The ambush. I tried to contact your family about the kidnapping but they refused to listen to me.”_ **

 

“Yeah, I kind of figured.  Bet mother was convinced that I just ran away, huh?” Lin’qa sighed softly.  It felt weird to call Talvizsa her mother. She hadn’t thought of the woman that way in almost four decades.  Three and a half celestial cycles. She was going to have to stop thinking in PriMat time. They didn’t measure time in days and years here.  They used… a sensible calendar… She felt a tear running down her cheek when she remembered all the arguments she’d had with momma over that stupid calendar.

 

**_“She did.  I tried to save you.  Took one of the brutes apart but they hit me with envenomed crossbow quarrels and scattered.  I was sick for weeks.”_ ** Zhrek’ahalle sighed, sounding like he was reliving his failure.

 

“I know,” Lin’qa smiled and rested her hand on the massive Devil’s knee.  The rough leathery skin barely felt like living tissue under her fingertips.  “I came here to thank you. And to apologize for not paying my tab.”

 

Zhrek’ahalle snorted, two little plumes of flame darting towards her face but dissipating before she even felt the heat.   **_“You’ve been a captive this entire time? I think we can consider your tab settled, little cat.  I am glad you escaped. Your fate has been a thorn in my heart for a long time.”_ **

 

“I didn’t escape.  Momma died, and they let me go free.  Said it’s what she would have wanted, and I think they’re right.”  Lin’qa sniffled sadly. She still missed Rugana terribly, and the short time since her passing was nowhere near enough time for the hole in her life to heal.

 

**_“Hmm… ‘tis only natural to grow accustomed to one’s captors, little kitten.  Do not feel bad, it is a survival mechanism. Are you going to the Palace? I insist on escorting you there if so.”_ **  He sounded a little off-put by her confession, but she didn’t care.  She wouldn’t be ashamed of the time she’d spent at Momma’s side.

 

“No.  My sister set up the whole thing.  Tipped off the kidnappers. She’s been stealing the family’s property and selling it for herself.  I want to take her down but I can’t just go back to my family and snap my fingers. She’s spent the last four celestial cycles cementing herself as the family heir.  I’ve supposedly spent that time gallivanting around the PriMat or something.” She felt a dark pit of determination grow in her stomach as she spoke. It felt so odd to be doing this.  To be taking direction in her life, guiding  _ herself _ on a path.  She didn’t even know if this was the path she wanted, but it was the only thing she had.  There was nothing else in her life, now that Momma was gone. “Do you know any Devils who would be willing to accept an exchange of services?  I need a shapeshifter.”

 

Zhrek’ahalle was quiet for a moment, and he leaned back, a low rumble of a sigh echoing through his chest.   **_“I do, little  kitten, but that is a dark and dangerous path to walk.  Are you certain you want this name? The reality of the price you will pay is almost certainly far more taxing than what you are imagining right now.”_ **

 

“Positive.”  She would not back down.  Momma never backed down.

 

**_“You are a cruel creature, little Lin’qa.  To pluck that thorn of yours out of my heart only to replace it with another a moment later.  Very Well. The Erinyes’ name is Zhass’roalle. My Sister.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got this far, then you're great. <3 all of you~


End file.
